Strange Monkey Boy:Continuum
by DaveNguyenTheRewriter
Summary: Continuity Of Trusty McGoodguy's Strange Monkey Boy.I've asked for Trusty's permission and he accepted.But note that ,although I'm the one who write this continuity ,Trusty still has all the credit ,so give him a "Thank you" ìf you like the story,if not it's my fault. Continue the journey of Gohan in Titanverse.
1. Chapter 12: The Rouge Titan

Chapter 12 The Rouge Titan

The Titan stared down at its kill. The corpse of its 'brethren' was already beginning to evaporate away, and the damage to its foot was nearing fully healed. Steam wafted into the air, but it paid it no mind. Instead, fixing its stare over the rooftops to locate its next victim.

Armin soared through the air as fast as he could, using just enough of his precious remaining gas to stay at top speed.

"Please be alright. I'm coming for you."

He spotted her sat down in the middle of a street, unmoving as she stared off into the distance.

"There she is!"

He swung down directly towards her, slamming into her gracelessly, and pulling her upwards where they both crashed onto a rooftop.

"Mikasa! Are you okay?"

Connie landed with a slight slide next to them, steadying himself with one hand before voicing his own concern.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah."

"Then we better get out of here-"

A set of thundering footsteps cut him off, and around the corner at the end of the street came a Titan. Stepping into view before it, the Titan from earlier levelled its gaze on the new arrival.

"Crap, two 15 metre Titans!"

"No…that one's different."

Armin looked at her in confusion, before openly gawking at the evaporating body in the street below them.

'How?'

The strange Titan opened its maw, and released its thunderous challenge. Its kin did not back down, and roared back in kind. The challenge accepted, the strange one placed a step back, and raised two fists in front of it.

The human audience gasped in recognition of the fighting stance, not unlike the ones they had been trained to use. Its opponent gave another war cry, and charged widly towards it. The rogue Titan's fist came swinging from its right side, and the side hook punch ripped the head clean off. It sailed gruesomely through the air, smashing into a church tower and embedding itself in place.

The now headless body collapsed to the ground, and the rogue Titan gazed at its teaming hand in satisfaction. Already, it was on its way to being restored, as lights shot through the air towards the skeletal hand, and flesh spread rapidly across the bones.

On the floor, the defeated Titan made a move to stand and restart the fight. Before an immense foot stomped it back to the ground.

"It…it just finished it off. It knew exactly where the weak spot was!"

As Armin spoke, the abnormal set its eyes across the city once more, and walked steadily away with clear intent.

"C'mon guys, time to split. Last thing we need is him coming our way."

"No, he has no reaction to us. Any other Titan would have been on top of us now."

"…it seemed to understand the skill of hand to hand combat. What is that thing?"

"Just chalk it up as another abnormal. Hell they're always an unpleasant surprise right? Forget about it, let's just get out of here."

"Wait a minute hold on! Mikasa's tanks are empty."

"Huh!? What are we gonna do!? We can't clear HQ without your help!"

Mikasa stayed quiet, biting back a response about how they still had Gohan. Still, they all knew that she would help their chances immensely. And so, Armin stepped forward.

"There's only one thing _to_ do. I know there isn't very much left in them, but it's better than your empty ones."

"Armin!"

He didn't stop, forcefully twisting his canisters nozzle and filling up her tanks.

"This is our only choice. It'd be a complete waste if I kept them. But…use this gas more sparingly, everyone's lives are riding on you and Gohan. And there's only so much he can do."

She stared down at him in horror as he began to fill the next tank.

'What have I done? I led the attack without any regard for their lives at all! …I was even reckless with my own life. I lost track of what you taught me. Oh Eren, I'm so ashamed. Eren…'

Mikasa gave her triggers a tenuous squeeze, and only a slight burst of gas was released.

"There. Got it. Your ODM gear's functional, and I've restocked your blades."

He reached to the side and picked up a shattered sword that lay on the shingles.

"Just…just leave me this one okay?"

He stared down at the shiny metal, his wide terrified eye staring back at him in its reflection.

"It's just that…I would rather this be my end, not being eaten alive."

Mikasa yanked it from his fingers and threw it deliberately off the roof, several clangs echoing back up towards them as it hit the ground.

"Bu…why'd you…?"

Her hand clasped onto his as he sat stunned in disbelief.

"Armin."

He turned to her, her eyes boring into his with determination, and just the slightest shimmer of unshed tears.

"I will not leave you behind."

She meant it. She would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

He really had a true friend.

"But-…I mean, Titans are everywhere. You can't jump _and_ carry me on your back-"

"C'mon let's move."

The increasingly agitated Connie had chosen then to interrupt them, grabbing a hold of Armin's hand, and dragging him along as they ran to the edge of the roof. The world began to grey and lose focus, as he saw what would await them. How they would fail…

'Please…don't do this…it's not going to work! Enough people have died on my account'

The strange Titans roar filled the air behind him, its deep call for battle clear for all to hear. He turned his head back and saw it, his eyes transfixed on its tilted back head, mouth open to the sky. He truly saw it. He saw their chance.

"NO!"

He dug his feet in in protest, and ripped his arm out of Connie's grip.

"Hold on, I've got an idea."

"What is it then?"

"Only you two are capable of pulling this off, so it's really your choice. This may sound crazy, but I think he might be useful."

"Woah you mean the Titan?"

"He only attacks his own kind, he seems to have no interest in us. What if we can somehow steer him to HQ and let him loose on the other Titans? Look, we know he's taken at least one out already, we can use him as a weapon."

"You've got be kidding, how the hell you think we're supposed to steer that thing?"

"Something tells me he's fighting on instinct, I'm almost sure if you take down the pair he's tangling with now he'll go look for others. That'd lead him straight to HQ. We're not steering him so much as luring him. I think it'll work, I really do."

" _Think?!_ You're asking us to risk our necks on a stupid gut feeling?"

"If I'm right about this we can put down the siege on Headquarters in one fell-swoop!"

Connie's eyes went wide and terrified as he pictured all the Titan surrounding HQ. Crawling all over it. Trying to squeeze their way in and eat anyone there.

"It's worth a shot."

"Huh!? Seriously!?"

"Better to take a gamble on Armin's gut feeling than wait around to be slaughtered. If there's a decent shot why not take it?"

Armin couldn't help the slight lean forwards, nor could he stop the slight smile that graced his face.

'She believes in me. She really does.'

"So basically we're gonna recruit a Titan!"

"Yes, exactly."

"Uh…uh…we'll look like morons if we screw this up."

"Heh heh, yeah but if we don't look how many lives we stand to save!"

"Where there's a will there's a way."

Mikasa didn't stick around for any further discussion. Instead, she sprinted past Armin and towards the Titan. Armin hesitated for barely a moment before running after her, leaving Connie by himself.

"It's still nuts, but what the hell!"

* * *

Gohan flew around the street as Titans swung at him relentlessly. Tom was straddled on his back, his hands locked in a death grip around his potential saviour. The other female cadet who'd stepped in to try and save Tom was likewise flying around. Three Titans watching her with hunger as they tried to snatch her out of the air.

* * *

Up on the rooftop overlooking them, the surviving trainees watched on, frozen as their hearts demanded they leap in and help, and their brains screamed for them to run. They did neither. They needed someone to focus them, to get them moving, and so Jean opened his mouth.

"Let's go! Make a break for HQ while they're distracted!"

He didn't wait for any protest, instead twisting on the spot, and bolting towards the Garrison headquarters. Behind him, several cadets followed him quickly. Others found their feet shuffling after him, before building momentum and morphing into a run.

'We can do this. Hey, if we run out of gas we're dead anyway.'

"Give it everything you've got!"

Jean leapt as far as he could, safely clearing the narrow gap between the houses that formed an alleyway. Behind him, he heard the others all leap across as well, each of them using pure muscle and speed to get across.

* * *

Mikasa soared straight towards her target, the 15-metre Titan leering down at her with its unnatural fixed expression. She gave a tug of her cables, and only the slightest squeeze of gas, and dodged nimbly to the side before swinging back and slashing the back of its neck open.

Blood spurted through the air even as it fell to the ground dead. From behind it, Connie flew through the air with Armin in his arms. He was going almost monumentally fast considering how difficult perilous the situation would be if they had to dodge. But it was needed, and soon they landed on a rooftop only a buildings over from where the Rogue Titan was fighting.

Its hands were gripped in another Titans, both pushing against each other fiercely. With a surge of strength, the Rogue Titan pushed its victim against the building behind it, and began swinging its fists into its head. A cloud of dust and debris billowed up from the house as it was wrecked, covering up any visible signs of damage.

Still, after several powerful blows, the Titan slumped to the ground in defeat, and the Rogue Titan set its eyes on the horizon, his gaze resting squarely on the Garrison headquarters, and the numerous waiting victims that covered it.

Jean was in line with the others as they began the final leg towards their destination. Everyone was ready, and they were almost there. He pushed ahead of the others with a burst of his entirely depleted gas, and eyed the three Titans meandering down the road towards them.

He had three others in the particular group that surrounded him. The others were either still heading over the rooftops, or were taking a different street. It was good that they were split up. A small group could outmanoeuvre the lumbering idiots, but all of them together would have been slaughtered.

As it was, it was still ludicrously dangerous to be flying as close as they were, something Jean was terrifyingly reminded of when a giant hand wrapped around his leg. He didn't waste time cursing, instead he growled a war cry and swung his sword down, hacking deep into the flesh of the hand, and severing one of its fingers.

He felt himself break free, and he burst away, a strong trail of gas behind him. Saving on gas wouldn't do him any good if he was dead. He cleared the group of Titan first, the others catching up quickly, and _somehow_ with no sign of casualties. He dropped down onto a rooftop to sprint instead of fly, he couldn't check, but he had an ominous feeling that his tanks were going to give out on him any moment.

Landing next to him, Marco was quick to match pace with him, turning to slightly face him to talk a little easier.

"Jean! Hey, you really came through for us there man, we owe you big time."

Jeans jaw definitely did _not_ drop at that compliment, and he'd damn anyone to hell who said so. But whatever, it was Marco, he was always dreaming.

"Don't shrug it off I'm serious. We're alive because of you. Like I said you make a great leader."

Jean allowed himself to smirk with pride. So what if he had been below Jaeger, the scores had clearly been wrong. Just look at where the two of them were now. He wiped away his smirk and looked in front of them, there were several little groups of Titans already moving towards them.

"Easy with that crap, we're not out of it yet."

He leapt off the rooftop as several 10-15 metre's came closer, blocking their path. And without the gas to go around them, they had to go through them. A Titan swung at him, but it was wide and low, allowing Jean to pull himself through the air and over it. He felt before he saw the Titans hand moving for him from behind. He was fast though, and its fingertips passed by inches behind him where he had just been.

The group moved quickly, dodging and weaving between the monstrosities that surrounded them. They were almost there. The windows to the HQ were in sight! All they had to do was crash through them and- An open palm reached into the air, and snatched a hold of one of the recruits. He screamed as his friends all zipped by him, all sense of comradery gone as they fought to keep themselves alive.

Jean stared back in horror. He was going to be eaten any moment. He was practically dead already.

"Damn it!"

He turned ahead once more, and locked eyes with the closest window.

" _Jean! Lead them towards HQ while you can! Please! Keep them safe!"_

'…damn you Gohan. DAMN YOU!'

Hi pivoted in the air, and shot out one of his cables into a nearby chimney, relying solely on his almost ludicrous momentum to swing himself around. The man who was trapped, although _boy_ was perhaps closer, was already being lifted towards the Titans open jaws. Jean soared straight towards its neck, the familiar bulge that sat at the nape presenting a clear target. One that he'd practiced a thousand times before.

He cut. He flew past. And he overbalanced, coming down to a halt as a heap on the rooftop behind it. He caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a body, falling to the ground like dead weight. A grapple was loosed from the body's waist, and he trainee flew through the air once more.

The rest of the trainees tore through the air behind him, until the last one left was Jean, and four Titans.

'Last time I EVER save someone's life!' He swore as he scrambled to his feet and began to sprint back towards the HQ he had been so near to before. 'This is all _your_ fault Gohan. I was MUCH better off just being a coward.'

A hand slapped onto the tiles behind him, and Jean let out a slight cry of terror. He heard the hand begin moving, roof tiles and pieces of wood being ripped into the air as it tore through the building towards him. He leapt into the air, strangled the triggers in his hand, and began to launch away from the Titans. Fingertips cracked against his back, sending painful, terrifying tingles up his spine. He lurched forward as the blow sped him up and he lost control.

The wild hook he had shot saved his life, as he was suddenly jerked out the way of a Titans waiting teeth, and pulled back towards HQ. He gave it everything he had left as he made his final swing into the air. Halfway through the swing, his gas sputtered and died, and he began to fall. He screamed as the broken windows of HQ began to rise past his eyes, and he made a final, desperate attempt to pull himself in as he loosed his hooks into the air.

One of the missed, and sailed off into nothingness, the other connected, and promptly pulled him directly into the wall. He hit it with his side, and he heard before he felt the loud _snap_ of his arm breaking. He hung there, in agony but still desperate to move as shadows closed in around him. There was a lurch, and he was pulled up into the air as eager fingers slapped against the wall where he had been. He almost flew into HQ as the other cadets pulled him in, before collapsing with exhaustion all around him. Jean lay paralysed on his back, frozen with exhaustion and relief, as he stared at the hook which had embedded itself just inside the rooms ceiling.

'Never…again.'

* * *

Gohan flung himself to the side as soon as the shadow loomed overhead of him. A mighty stomp tore up the street where he had been only moments ago, the very ground being scarred with the imprint of the Titans foot. The shockwave jolted him off balance, and he hobbled on his right leg to steady himself, before diving away again as the same Titan slapped at him.

Shards of concrete and stone flew towards him, and Gohan flung his arms up to protect himself, falling flat on his back as Tom's weight became suddenly noticeable. There was a whoosh in the air, and the woman whose name he'd never caught landed next to him. She grabbed his arm in a monkey grip and hauled him to his feet. In front of them, five Titans closed off the street, three more behind them boxed them in.

"What do we do!?"

Asked the female cadet, Tom responding only with a few whimpers as he left the planning up to Gohan, and focused on keeping his arms wrapped around him. Gohan looked around for an escape. They could try to get back up to the rooftops now that the others had left, but unless their comrade had enough gas to fully fly, they could very possibly be caught. Which meant they had to stick to the street, but how could they-

"There! Between the legs!"

"Are-…are you sure?"

Was he? Well…no but…

"Yes! Let's go!"

He let his left hook fly, and wasted no time in retracting it as soon as it latched onto the ground behind the Titans. He gave himself a tiny burst of gas, which felt scarily smaller than he'd planned. The girl was barely a metre behind him as they zipped between the Titan's legs, the crowded beasts shuffling and bumping into each other as they stared down at their prey. Gohan cleared first, turning his head behind him to check on the other cadet, just in time to witness the hand slam her from the side, and crush her against the wall.

Blood sprayed from her body beneath the Titans palm. Crimson rain arced through the air, splashing against Gohan's horrified face. He fell hard to the ground, pinning Tom between him and the floor. Tom let out a sharp yelp, but Gohan didn't move, frozen as he felt part of what had once been part of a person drip down his cheeks.

"Aghh! Gohan!

Tom was yelling now, trying to throw his traumatized rescuer off of him to no avail. Gohan snapped out of it briefly to roll to the side, before fixing his gaze back on the corpse that was lying crushed against the wall. Blood marred her body, and her head listed backwards lifelessly. She had trusted him. She had stayed because she believed in him. And under his deliberate instruction, she had been killed.

"Oh Kami…oh Kami…"

The Titan that had claimed her life peeled her body off of the walls, lazily lifting her into the air above its open and waiting mouth. She fell without resistance and disappeared from sight, sliding all the way down the Titans gullet. It didn't belch with satisfaction, or sigh in content, it showed no reaction whatsoever to the life it had just taken. Instead, its eyes wandered, and fixed on Gohan and Tom.

"…I'm sorry."

The other Titans bumped into one another as they tried to surge forwards for their own meal. Scrambling to his feet, Gohan yanked Tom up and began to sprint down the street. They had moved from their original street when they were fighting off the Titans. They were closer to the HQ, but they had taken a different route to keep the other trainees safe.

"There's HQ!"

Tom pointed straight ahead of them, the familiar Garrison crest edging into sight below a set of windows. He was right, they were almost there. They just had to- Gohan skidded to a stop, a Titan emerged from around the corner in front of them, and blocked off their passage. Thundering footsteps approached from behind them as the others drew closer.

Gohan pivoted on his heels, whirling around to take a different street. The three Titans that had caught up to them made it impossible though, and soon, Gohan found himself looking back and forth between the two ends of the street, even as 10-metre tall monsters began to close in.

He needed a way out, some sort of way! He turned to the roof nearby and fired his hook up towards it. It bounced off as the weakened concrete fell away, and Gohan slowly pulled it back in to him. His Ki senses screamed a warning at him as the Titan between him and the HQ raised a fist above him, and began to bring it down. It was too fast. He wasn't quick enough to dodge it, and when it hit the ground, Gohans leg hadn't quite made it out of range. The lunge that Gohan had done to try and escape was quickly halted, as he found himself trapped with his leg still pinned in place. Tom had awkwardly fell off Gohans back, and was scrambling away towards the nearby houses as Titans began to eye him up.

As he stared up at the Titan which held him pinned to the ground, and felt the crashing footsteps of the encroaching Titans, Gohan knew he was going to die.

'Well,hey,I've never been revived by the Dragon . In fact,so far i'm the only one who has never been killed'A sascastic tone hovered through his mind,remembering his old world.'At least I'm gonna know how it felt like'.

* * *

In the Garrison Headquarters only a short distance away, the trainees were in a mixed state of relief and confusion. So many heavy breaths could be heard as most of cadet were still petrified by their near death experience .The only words that were being said is that how many of their had made it,under the chaotic circumstance ,no one knew the exact number.

Jean have done breathing as he barely people were still in disbelief that he actually risked his life to save someone,many of them could have their eyes out of it were the eyes of the people who didn't know of the story that got his attention,he look onto his left to find the demoralized faces of other garrisoning cadet who hiding under the desks ,tears could be seen dripping on their faces.

"You guys are part of the supply team,aren't you?!"

Before anyone of them can answer,Jean aggressive grabbed the male of the couple and landed his fist on the person . Marco rushed in and hold Jean back before the brown hair boy decided to land more hits.

"Stop it,Jean"

"These pieces of shit abandoned us!Do any of you fuckfaces have a clue how many have died?!"

"The titans overran the depot"The female tearfully exclaimed,shielding her friend "What could we have done?!"

"Isn't it your fucking job to figure something out?!"He attempted to kick the girl in the face but was pulled back by Marco,making his foot unable to reach her." A monkey has figured something out!"

The vocal conflict would have lasted forever if it had been for the whistling sound of a projectile coming towards the building dissolved it. The sound was loud enough for everyone in the HQ to hear and take cover in time as it made its of dust pouring out ,blocking the cadets vision. The smokescreen had finally faded quickly,it revealed a Titan face , maliciously grinning toward the already demoralized cadet as they all fled in chaos.

"Hurry,!Get Inside!"

"Run for your lives"

"Where's Miskasa"

"Where's The Monkey Boy"

"They crashed back there!The titans have eaten 'em both"

'This is normal...This was reality, isn't it?Was I just chasing a delusional dream?'The only one who was not running was Jean,he was too petrified to be able to move,the only thing he could do is to stare at the giants and cry. 'Of course,who did I think I am?I'm not Gohan.I'm not the one who though he can beat these oversized montrosities'

He would never found his eyes go wider than the momment when a fist landed on a Titan face,the impact force was so powerful that it sent the said titan and the nearby titan flying across the streets.

"The fuck?"

The owner of the punch was nothing but a titan,but there was something odd about this titan :it seemed to be more muscular and well-shapen and most of all it kills thought later disturbed when he heard the sound of broken windows where Miskasa came in,following her was Armin in Connie's arm.

"It's empty" Connie knocked on the canister that ringed hollow "We did it!We just barely made it"

"Miskasa!" Jean approached them and asked "You're..all alive?"

But she ignored him,instead she walked toward the crowd behind him,searching for something . Unable to find the thing she searched ,she turned to Jean.

"Wasn't Gohan with you?"

 _Oh crap,_ this was when everyone went silent . None of them really wanted to give her the answer or most likely did not know the answer . With the tension from Miskasa's look,Jean took all his courages and answered.

"Tom was out of gas,he came to save him"

"They're still out there." Another recruit interupted him " They were low on fuel."

Miskasa had lost Eren,and her family was about to lose another member and she would not allow this to happen. Unlike Eren,Gohan was still able to be salvage,he,so far by the knowledge of the cadet was still alive when they last saw him.

"Anyone still has any spare?"Said the last of the Asian-clan "I'm going back for 'im"

"No,none of us has any spare"Jean answered in frustration ' _Damn you again,Gohan'_ "Their only chance that we refuel and come back to get them"

"There's no time"This was Connie speaking "Every minute that they spent out there would decrease their survivability,we have to get them now."

"Save Gohan or not save Gohan,you have to decide quickly because he doesn't have much time."

The cadets turned to the voice ,it was Annie ,who indicated her head to the window she was looking looking through it ,they now knew what she was talking about.

Their number one was kneeling on a roof,his tail was resting on the shingles instead of wrapping around his waist and his band was partially reddened .Seeing him being alone ,the cadets didn't have to make any question about Tom and the female rescuer's fate . There were titans concentrated at a nearby building, too focus on something that they ignored him;once again the cadets knew what it was,or to be accurate:who it was . A titan turned around to look at Gohan,and slowly moving toward him . To everyone supprise,Gohan stood up and removed his jacket ,throwing it away in the air.

"What's he doing?" Asked a random cadet

"He is deweighting himself ."Annie ,who is the only one has martial art knowledge ,answered but still confused by Gohan action "But that is not enough ,he'll have to...that idiot ,he's going to lose his mobility"

* * *

Gohan's memories about escaping the titan's grip was a blur,he didn't remember the whole story .However ,the things he remembered were enough to know what had happened :he remembered that the titan that was grabbing him for some reasons released him and headed toward Tom. He remembered that something took over his body and scaled a building with support of his tail. He remembered that when he tried to rescue Tom ,the thing that had taken over his body didn't let him .He remembers scalling the building hearing Tom's agonizing scream.

The Half-Saiyan knelt on the roof mourning his fallen comrades ,facing toward the monsters that were feasting on their flesh. He then got the whole picture of what the future Trunks have descibed,he knew those people pain .It was just like fighting the Saiyans,but more helpless,atleast in his homeworld there were Dragonballs that could bring them back .But here,when people die,they stay dead. Talked about death,he thought about Eren's ,he was too young ,so full of heat and most importantly he was his friend. No,he was not his friend,he's family. Only knowing the Jeager for weeks ,but Eren and Miskasa were like brother and sister to him and Grisha and Carla had taken care for him as if they were taking care of their own,they're family .Not just the Jeagers,the time he spent training along side the 104th was the most precious time he had in this strange world,they are also his family and their families behind these walls. AT last,for many years battling the saiyans,Frieza and the androids,he has found his purpose.

 _' I may or may not return to my family back home'_ He stood up ,couldn't help but notice a Titan moving toward . Something had came to his mind,he remembered a technique Master Roshi had used in a tournament to prevent him from being ring-out,his father had also used this when he fought the Red Ribbon do this ,he needs all his ki to flow freely in his body and he has to be light . He took off his jacket and threw it aside. _'But I am certain that as long as I am here ,I'l' stay alive as long as can to protect my new one.'_

The chance of success were terribly low as he still considerably heavy...with his 3DM Gears . The Tailed Cadet removed it with all its straps. _'Here goes nothing'_

He dragged his leg across the shingles ,sending some to the ground,lowering himself in to a horse stance .He cupped his hands to his right side ,concentrated his ki and chanted.

"Ka"

He felt his ki began to move to his hands .The Titan were closing in.

"Me"

"What kind of shit is he trying to pull off?" A recruit from the HQ yelled,but it was still to quiet for Gohan to hear .

More Titans changed their attention to Gohan. The closest one was only 30 metre from him .

"Ha"

"We're doom"

A titan came close enough and reached out his arm to grab him .Its finger was only 50 cm away.

"I can't watch"

"Me"

The cadets eyes were widened as a ball of light was formed between Gohan's hand,some even rubbed their eyes .The monkey boy leaped to air as he thrusted his hands down to the titan face and finished the word

"Haaaaaaaaaaa"

A beam of light bursted out from Gohan hands to the Titan's face ,melting it .The beam subsequently hit the ground,propeled the cadet up to the air and toward the HQ like Bulma's jetcar.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes"


	2. Chapter 13:I Can Hear His Heartbeat

Chapter 13 :I Can Hear His Heartbeat

"Yes ,yes,yes,yes,yes."

Gohan had been too overjoyed to notice the gaping mouths of his fellow cadets who were still watching in shock,none of them could comprehend what had happened.

"Finally,nailed it!"

The beam that had been helping him to fly with an inmense speed had eventually died out ,but the momentum was still enough to send him to the HQ . With the help of his tail,he pivoted to the HQ,facing it . It was when all his joy disappeared in realization.

"No,no,no,no,no."

He was going too fast ,as the people at windows were bigger and bigger in his vision .Being in midair,he was unable to slow himself down . He came to realize that having the extra weight which were the 3DM gear could have been a good idea . He wiggled in an attempt to slowdown to no avail .It was when he was inches from the window that the cadets has got the senses together and panickly darted aside,most of them successfully avoided Gohan,except for one. He bumped on her and the two of them crashed onto the shelves.

"Crap Baskets!"

* * *

Gohan shook his head,which had been killing him ever since he had performed the Kamehameha. As good as he remembered ,he had hit someone when he got to find the said person,only to find his comrade staring at him . It was not very long before he realize that he had been touching something soft below .The Z Fighter glance down and found Annie lying beneath him ,her face reddened with anger since apparently Gohan had been groping her breast,unintentionally.

Gohan immediately leaped backward and appologized

"I'm sorry ,I'm sorry,I'm sorry"

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Asked the 'violated young lady' as she standing up. Her question of his odd techniques changed from 'hell' to 'fuck'.

"Yeah,what the fuck was that?" Asked the other cadets.

"I didn't really see you down there" Explain Gohan and then bowed and appologized once more "I don't want you to think of me as a pervert or anything"

"Okay,kid,are you an idiot or something?!" The blondy face now redder than ever "I meant before that!"

"Hey,I'm not my father . I was going so fast that I couldn't control my own speed,so I hit you"

"No,fucktard,I meant Way Before That!" Every cadet yelled at him in anger. "The Beam thing."

Gohan just wanted slap himself in the face for being such an idiot. Of course nobody would care about some accidental collision when are something extraordinary has been seen ,especially something that they had not seen before.

"Oh,you meant the Kamehameha?"

"A kame what?"

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha,It's a ki- wait a minute ,please."He showed his index finger ,indicate for the other to wait and sprinted to a corner ,shoving aside a cadet .He leaned down to that corner and vomited . He glanced at his green spew with a puzzled face since he hadn't eaten anything green thís break fast. "Oh Dende,I really put all my energy into that one. It's a ki-blast, you cupped your hands together,focus your ki there while you chant the words 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha' . That one back there was a Reverse version .I aimed it to the ground so it could propell me up here"

It was just like Gohan's ki class all over again with the exception of nobody bother practice,most likely due to the obvious reasons . However , the thrill of it was certainly much greater than before. Because unlike the Solar Flare,this Ki-blast thing seemed to be way more practical despite being difficult to perform . Regret could be seen on some cadets faces for quitting his classes . For the ones who didn't skip Gohan's classes ,however,they started to be angry with him.

"Why didn't you do it in the first place?" Questioned Miskasa,who grabbed him by the shoulders "At the Titans ,I mean,many of us could still be alive if you did!"

"I...I've tried it before but it never works." Gohan anwsered while scratching his head,saying the truth . But , deep down the saiyan knew Miskasa was right,he should have considered trying it in the begining . "I didn't even know if it would work or not back there,my chance of success was desperately low . Not to mention I tried too hard that I puked"

"You should have taught us that" This was Annie,interogating her mentor .She crossed her arms as she stared directly at him.

"I would have,but when I saw how many of you have quit ,I got turned down."

"Well,guess no one would skip your classes ever again" Commented an impressed Jean

Gohan and his potential pupils then hear a roar coming out from the street ,everyone shifted their attention to the breach where the Rouge Titan was still combating its kind.

"What the devil is that noise?"

Gohan rushed to the said breach and found the anwser for his own question . A 15 Meter was doing nothing but slauthering other Titans .But it was not the thing that made him felt odd, he reached out his ki-sensing but he could not felt the Titan's Ki or the other's titan ,it freaked him out more when he notice that he couldn't sense the cadet's ki either . He reassured himself that was just temporally because he had pulled all of his ernegy into his ki blast,he decided to let it regenerate.

"Oh,Yeah,right"Connie pointed at the rouge titan "Guys,that thing does not have any interest eating us . That abnormal only care about killing other Titans .If we play our cards right ,we can all get outta here alive."

"Putting faith in an abnormal" Jean said in suspicion "That's more delusional that all the wildest dreams."

"It's not a dream" Jean looked at Miskasa with confusion "I don't care if it's an abnormal or whatever. Let it rampage here for as long as possible"

"Well,to be fair, you guys use the help of a monkey." Said the monkey while he was rubbing his hands together,his tail wiggled to his words "Won't kill anyone using the help of a titan."

The cadets started to laugh ,with the exception of Jean,Miskasa and Armin ,the last two however took the joke as a sign of his approval and they needed just that.

"I never thought of you as a joker,Gohan"Said his sister-figure who faked a smile.

"Neither did I" Gohan walked back inside while his tail still slowly wiggle around . The cadets moved aside as he walked to them "And somebody please lend me an ODM Gears,I think I've dropped mine on the streets"

And the recruits laughed again.

* * *

The chains cracking noise spread throught the rather old and quiet building as the lift ascended . The cadets were sitting nearby it ,resting and had already conducted a plan that would help them reclaim the supply depot . Among those people who were resting was Gohan Son who felt a finger tapped on his shoulder.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to" He turned around to see a male cadet asking him,if he remembered it correctly,this boy was one of the two people who tried to save Tom and also the one who lended him his 3D Maneuver Gears "What exactly had happened to Tom and Hiana?"

 _'Hiana,so that was her name.'_ How could he tells him the truth?That his misjudgement got Hiana killed,that he let his cowardice overcame him and left Tom to death? That Hiana life had been taken so quickly that she was unable to say her final word,that Tom didn't get the same luxury that she had? That their death was on him? He felt tears started to pour out from his eyes and his breathes were no longer normal . Gohan's reaction had given out a sign for the wondering cadet to back away and leave. The half-saiyan would only focus on his own emotional breakdown if it wasn't for Jean.

"Found them" He and some other carried 4 boxes into the room "They're the MP's,but they're covered in dust"

A gun clicked when Jean decided to examine was not very confident about the effectiveness of the muskets toward titans .

"Will three bullets be enough?Do these weapons even work against titans in the first place?"

Armin,who had been look at the map of the building ,glanced at him in response.

"It's better than nothing" He explained "There are still eight 3 meter class titans in the supply room . With this firepower,blinding them all at once is not impossible"

"You sure it's only eight?" The blond startled and look at the direction of the voice,Gohan was standing right next to him.

"Of course" A cadet from the supply squad answerred his question "Those thing got us running faster than we know we could"

The monkey boy tried his very best to sense the ki of titans downstair,just to be sure,but then he noticed that his energy has not been fully recovered yet . He ended his paranoia and chose to trust Armin.

"As I was sayin' ." The world's second strongest bookworm let out a sigh in relief "First we use the lift to lower a large number of people into the center of the room . When the titans be in range ,they will fire directly into their faces all at once,blinding them . The next step..."

Connie raised his hand ,which interupted Armin. The bald recruit hestitated for a while,until many others eyed him made him decided to speak.

"Uhm,uhm,why..why don't we just let Gohan Solar Flare the shit out them?" He looked to found some approval expressed in many faces "That'd save us a lot of troubles."

"We've already been throught this" Connie recoiled after hearing Gohan voice,the monkey boy still not bothered to wear another jacket . He crossed his arms while he answer "I'm still too weak to pull off such a trick,my energy haven't recovered completely. If I try anything like it right now,I'd vomit again."

"Ok,now please,let me finish before giving any opinion" Armin raised his voice a bit as his face showed some frustration. Some of his comrade tried to stand and said something,but sit right back down ,keeping their opinion to themselves "The next step …. The next step will be decisive, eight other people hiding near the ceiling will swoop down to attack their weakspot while they're blind. In other word,we'll be glambing everything on this single attack"

"The whole point is for eigth people to all eight titans simultaneously" He continued,his eyes met with the eyes of the said eight people: Miskasa,Sasha,Bertholdt,Jean,Reiner,Annie,Connie and Gohan. "The eight people should be the most physically capable ones . You 'll have the burden of everyone lives on your shoulders ...I'm sorry"

"No problem" Reasured Reiner.

"Whoever fails,all of us will die." Agreed Annie "The risk is the same"

"But I'm a my plan is really the best option?"

"We have no other choice" Said Marco ,continueing the reasuring "There's no time left to think .This idea is our best option."

"Don't worry .Be confident" Miskasa soft voice lightened his spirit "You're gifted with giving out the best solution. It saved my life before and Eren life as well"

"Huh,when?" He recoiled

The conversation ceased to an end when the sound of the lift's trap door hit the ground echoed throught the room. Making them to carry out the plan . The Eight started to walked down the stairs while Armin and the others positioned themselves in the lift with all the guns loaded . With the hurrying progress ,it could be seen that everyone was too eager to complete the tasks . If they succeed,they would be able evacuate to Wall Rose.

* * *

The Super Eight walked down the stairs with mixed feeling weighting their shoulders . Only one of them had killed a Titan with out a 3DM Gear,and that was just lucky lucky shot . They had their chances to reconsider their decision,but they ignored it,instead ,they found themselves carrying on their path.

"But can we really kill the Titans without our 3D Maneuver Gears?" Asked a worried Connie.

"Of course we can"Answered Reiner "We're only up against 3 to 4 meter class .It's not that hard to target their weakspot."

"Who give two shit about how big those fuckers are?" Jean added,his voice filled with confidence "It's always that spot at the nape of the necks."

"Length:100centimeter .Width :10centimeter" Said Sasha,informing her comrades .

"Or you just need to stick the pointy end up their arseholes" Bluffed the big blond as raised up his sword "That's their other weakspot"

Miskasa and Gohan were not paying much attention to their comrades's hubris as they both took point together . After what happened to Eren,they didn't really have the time to converse . As the matter of fact ,they didn't talk to each other very frequent for Miskasa being a silent type and Gohan timidness . Unable to stand the silence with each other,Miskasa decided to open her mouth.

"Don't ever do that again." Her words statled the legendary super saiyan,making him answer her with another question.

"Don't do what?"

"Putting your own life at risks." She explained,he face still showed no emotion as usual "Eren got himself killed because of it. I can't afford to let it take you as well,Gohan."

"Can't make any promises . I've been like this when I was a toddler . One of the good traits I inherited from my father."

"Which killed him" She replied . Remembering his back story.

"Saving my life" Gohan didn't foget a thing,including the grip and the manacing smile of that Titan "And it also saved Mrs Jeager . If I ever be in that situation again,I'm still promted to do it ."

* * *

The chains echoed across the supply room as the elevator situated itself in the center. The gunmen shakingly aimed their rifle at their targets,which turned at their direction right that instance. The Titans's stares immediately froze the majority of the musketeers . Those panicked troops then were barely put to place by Marco. The freckled boy aimed his rifle directly at a Titan,its iron sight was only below that titan's pupil . The rest of the others recruit did the same thing,pointing the barrels at their designated targets eyes.

The top 8 crossed their blades while they hid on the ceiling waiting for the incoming gunshot. They narrowed themselves on the support beams,slightly struggled to balance ,except for the one who has tail that supported him by tucking straight out across the ceiling beam where he stood. Up there ,they could see how close the titan were while those carnivorous giants coming in range.

"Fire"

Marco gave his order . Without any sign of hestitation, the cadets squeezed the triggers . The volley hit the big targets ,making them to hold their faces. The cadets were unabled to admire their success for the gunsmoke had blocked their vision,their seeing then temporary as good as the Titans.

Didn't wait for the gunshot, after hearing Marco's "Fire",Gohan went ahead of his fellow ambushers and leaped down onto a titan's nape, turning himself into a blur. The Z Fighter swung the blades across the monster neck and pivoted in midair to felt the boiling blood and steam sprayed on his back, dirtying it . He made his land on the ground ,crouching,he got up after letting his tail return to its usual place,his waist . The boy froze when he stood up as he saw Vegeta and Frieza standing in front of him.

Only one second later than Gohan,the other seven people came out of their hiding and leaped to the Titans,in their defense,Gohan was the one that went early. They sliced their targets napes ,killing most of them ,with the exception of Connie and Sasha 's. The duo fell flat on their backs instead of landing safely on the ground like their peers. Steams was pouring out of the 2 titans wounds as they healed . The creatures turned around, dead eyed their attempted slayers,shreeked them as they was moving to them.

"Pardon me ...for suddenly... cutting you … from behind" Sasha appologized to her failed victim while she was backing away from it.

"Oh ,shiiit!" Cursed Connie as he turned around and ran

"It's Sasha and Connie"

"Quick!Somebody! Help them!"

Before the Titan can fall down and grab a tearful Sasha,she jumped aside .Unfortunately for her,her predator did not give up,it reached out its hand toward her ,only to be killed when Miskasa nimbly ascended with her blades raised,slicing its nape. As for Connie, he found himself be cornered by his Titan . And then when all hope was lost,Annie leaped forward and attacked it,saving his life. The two titan fell onto the ground with steam flew out of their neck ,sending up a small cloud of dusts .

"Miskasa" Sasha reached out for Miskasa who was climbing down from the titan's body,the potato girl held her jacket " You've saved my life. I am enernally greatful."

"Are you hurt anywhere."

"No,all thanks to you."

"Then get up on your feet"

"Sorry" Said Connie ,appologising to his savior "I should have done it better."

"Nevermind"

"My,my." She could hear Reiner speaking behind her. "That was too close to comfort ,Annie. I'm glad you weren't injured"

She ignored him and walked away and she saw Gohan. The Monkey Boy was standing motionless,his back faced toward the lift ,it was seemed to be that he was looking at something in the void. She quickened her pace,going to his direction .

"Hey ,Gohan . Are you okay? " She received no responses, the other started to notice . Knowing something was up,the cadets exited the lift and readied themselves. The female soldier decided to place her hand on his shoulders and turned him around . "Monkey Boy!"

The teenager startled and screamed,suprising his comrades who had never seen him scared like this before. He came back to his sense quite quickly,he turned back to the things he was watching ,but The Prince of all Saiyan and The Intergalactic Tyrant were not there anymore. The boy then came out with an assumption that he had been hallucinating .

"Oh , i'm sorry you guys . I thought I saw something."

"Like what ? A ghost ?"

"Hope not" He anwsered, and he gave out a question when he saw Sasha terrified "What did I miss.?"

* * *

The recruits told Gohan everything while they were all refueling . Their spirits were all lightened up when the gas from the silos was being transferred to their canisters . No more titan presents inside the HQ ,thanking to the Rogue Titan . Knowing no more threats would appear, the cadet's pace were undisrupted.

"I surrendered to a Titan..." The potato girls sobbed in corner ,banging her head "How can I look everyone in the eye now?!"

"I'll kick your ass later" Connie came besides her "Now get your shit together."

"She got that concept wrong,you know?" Gohan commented to Armin and Miskasa on Sasha behavior,he had finished pumping gas to his empty canister,he then reached to his second and pumped it "People surrender when they see a chance of mercy being shown . Saying a person would surrender to a Titan is as asanine as saying a deer would surrender to a leopard"

"What would you call it" Asked Armin.

"A denfensive mechanism" His friend's eye brow raised just after he heard the odd answer "Animals tend to fend themselves off against their natural predators in many methods . Skunks spray unpleasant smell when threatened, lizards loose their own tails if they get grabbed,some herbnivores have horns to fight their hunters...but most of them flee or stand still,Sasha somehow managed to do both . But not very effective."

Miskasa and Armin's jaws was so wide like they wanted to drop onto the ground . The two of them was to focus on Gohan skills in combat that forgot his knowledges ,though irrelevant to the circumstance .

"And Eren and I thought of you as the nerd." Miskasa said to Armin.

* * *

When Gohan inserted the 2 anisters into his 3D Maneuver Gears was also the time when the recruits were ready to head to Wall Rose. Most of them immediate burst out the gas,and flew straight out of of the HQ to safety. As for the Saiyan,he stopped instantly the moment he walked out of the building . He felt an enormous energy on right side,through the complex,this must have been the Rogue Titan's . He shot two cable into the roof, gas bursted as he restracted them, sending him to the roof. The shingles scattered when he slided on them, he then had a clearer vision of the Titans.

The Rouge Titan had stopped fighting,it got itself pinned down to a building by the regular Titans that was munching on its flesh . The creature was still grumbling in pain or annoyance .Its ki was dropping ,but still considerably more powerful than the others. But it was not the enormous power that got the young Saiyan's attetion,but the rather smaller ki amidst it . The power level was low enough for a human,not just that,this ki was very familiar,too familiar.

 _'No,it cannot be him . He's dead. How ?How durable is he?'_

"Gohan,Miskasa, we've gotta hurry" Rushed Armin, Gohan didn't realize how long Miskasa was standing next to him

"That Titan" Miskasa indicated to the adnormal ,Armin followed and recoiled to see what they've seen.

"They eating it" The blond notice how the thing failed to regenerate "It can't heal itself?"

"I thought uncovering the truth about that Titan might be the key to free ourselves from the desperate situation."

"I agree." The trio turned to voice to find out that Reiner, Annie,Bertholdt and Jean had also standing on the roof with them. "If those thing just rip it to shred like that,then we won't have learned a single thing! Getting rid of the titans devouring it should be our priority,at least that'd keep it alive"

"Are you crazy ,Reiner?" Protested Jean "We can finally escape this death trap!"

"But what if that titan could become an ally" Said Annie,supporting Reiner opinion "Don't you think it'd be a more powerfull weapon than any cannon."

"We have a living cannon right over here." Jean indicated both his hands towards Gohan,and then he turned to him "Gohan,please,I beg of you,knock some senses to these idiots."

"It's not about having it as an ally!" The Living Cannon asnwered. He look down to his blades and handles, he let out a sigh "It's all about protecting my family !"

He shot out his hooks to the opposite building,white gas burst pouring out as he hovered to his destination . Suddenly,the Rouge Titan jerked itself up,sent its devourers midair.

"Oh ,Crap Baskets!" A titan that had been sent flying were about to crush Gohan if he did not nimbly fliped backward . He sliced its nape off in a blitz,then pivoted around its neck and landed on a roof. He set his eyes to the Rouge Titans direction to see a blond 15 meter being bitten in the neck by it,right in the nape . It swung the motionless body of that titan down to where the nearby 3 meters titans were standing . A fat 15 meter Titan tried to sneak attack it,only to be sent to a building when the armless Rouge Titan made another swing.

With its works beeing finished,it released the blond titan and gave out a final roar before falling down to the ground. Steams pouring out of its body while it wasdisintergrating . Diregarding the heat,Gohan,shot another pair of cable to swing himself down near the Titan's nape.

' _If I was like the other normal people,I'd be surprised.'_ Thought Gohan as he saw a person rose from the nape ,it was Eren,unconsious. _'Well,to be fair,your ki did surprise me back there, but it's still better knowing something before hand.'_

Someone shoved him aside and held Eren in her arms .Miskasa tucked her head down his chest and when she heard his heartbeat, tears started to leaked out of her sockets . She held Eren tighter and sobbed like she was just a kid.

 _'Oh ,on second thought,knowing it was you really have ruined the moment'_ The Monkey Boy smiled in relief ,but felt barely a thing seeing the reunion,he blamed his ability. _'Little brother.'_


	3. Chapter 14: Identity Crisis

Chapter 14 : Identity Crisis .

"Petra! Fall in." Levi called out for his surbodinate who seemed to leave the formation to talk to someone.

"Y-Yes Captain Levi." She turned her horse and went back in line ,not before for she turn her head back to say farewell.

"Who was that ?" The humanity's strongest asked her when she was behind him

"Sir,do you know about the boy who lived in Titan's territory?

" The boy with the monkey tail?"

She turned back to see Oluo Bozada who had answered her question with another question.

" I'm telling you , Ilse never shut up about it." Her comrade continued , lifting his head "It kinda far fetched ,on my opinion, he would put the entire Scout Regiment into shame if that was true."

"Not really, Ilse said he built a treehouse." Said Eld "It would explain why the Titans couldn't get to him. It's not something too hard to execute if you think about it."

"Very resourceful" Commented Gunther. " I'd bet he used that tail of his to move from branch to branch easily."

"You too?" Grunted Oluo

"It's true ,Olou. Erwin has already briefed me about this." His Captain replied to his distress,then he turned to Petra . "What's he like?"

"Interesting." Before she could say anything ,Hange went ahead of her and decided to answer the question. The elite squad twisted their head to her direction,slightly recoil. "Imagine three years living in that forest, how many Titan's related information that he could have obtained. Oh my gods, can't you see? He is even more interesting than any abnormals!"

"Well,you're not going to talk to him now. But,I think I've spotted one abnormal." Levi said to the now drooling squad leader.

"Where ?Where?"

"Right over …...here" He patted on her head.

* * *

A scout was caught in a Titan's mouth,blood streamed out from his wound where the creature was bitting him. Under the lead of Commander Erwin,the Regiment's survival rate had improved. On the hand, excursions into Titans Teritories would always meet the deathtolls of thirty percent. This resulted from the overwhelming strength of the Titans, pushing all odds agaisnt humanity.

"One day-One day, you fuckers will be nothing more than a bad memory." The soldier grunted,thrusting his sword into the giant's cheek "Mankind will triumph. Mark my words,we'll be the last one standing."

Inretaliation,the titan deepened its teeth to his already injured waist ,forcing the soldier to scream in agony. But how fortunately for the Titan,his pains did not break him.

"You fuck,you and your kind shall be slaughtered by Captain Levi."

As he had finished his sentence, a hook flew in midair whistling throught the winds, skimmed the titan's nape. And Captain Levi restracted the cables, hehovered through the buildings blocks and finally cut through its nape,freeing the soldier. Spinning in the air,the captain made his land on a roof.

He strided on the rooftop and searched for another kill. He saw his targets, a 15 meters Titan walking on the street and two 15 meter far away.

His squad also landed on that roof,theỉ cloak heaved when they followed their captain.

"Captain,The reinforcement are here ,sir" Reported Petra

"Good ! Tend to our comrade down below,Petra." He ordered her and then to Eld and Gunther "You two , take out that titan to your right. The lovely couple on the left belong to me."

"Don't be scare ,big guy." Hange said to the mustached Titan she was about to kill "I won't hurt you,crossed my heart. I'll make it quick."

The Titan ignored what she said,it thrusted out it hand to grab her,but she dodge it. The Section Commander bursted into midair ,she pivoted back and sliced clean the montrosty's nape.

She landed on the ground ,blood vaporised on her cloak .

"See? Not a very painfull demise."

The captain of the Special Operation Squad walked towards the merry two Titans. He shot a cable and soared throught the air. His cable went almost around a Titan neck as he spinned himself toward ít nape ,sliced it. With out a rest ,he pivoted in midair, and leap to the next Titan . He swing his blade over his and thrusted them forwards as he ejected them. The shards flew directly to the giant's eyes, causing it to cover them in pain.

"Easy big stuff." Said Levi when he was on top of the poor creature's head "Nobody got times for a crybaby. Let's just take it like a man shall we?!"

He jumped up ,prepared his pair of swords,not forgetting to spin before mutilating the nape of his target. Didn't bother to admire his kills, Levi landed on the roof.

"Disgusting" He sighed when he looked at the blood that was vaporising on his hand and his weapon. He cleaned it off using his handkerchief.

"Captain, I-I can't stop the bleeding." pled the only female member of Levi's Squad when she saw her captain walked in. She was still giving pressure to the wound of her comrade.

"Capt..tain Levi" The wounded scout tried to speak .

"I'm here" He crouched down by him

"Did...did this...make a..different?" He used what was left of his breathes to speak to the captain,reaching out his hand . "Am I going to die without having been any help at all?"

Levi held the bloodied hand of the soldier.

"We made great strive today,comrade. Your strength won't die with you. We will finish what you've started." He comforted him ,reasured his faith "I sware on my life, we shall put an end to the titans."

"Captain, I'm sorry sir, he's gone." Said a tearfull Petra

"Did the man hear what I had to said,any of it?"

"Yes ,matter of facts,I think he heard all of it. Just look ,sir" She and Levi returned to their attention to the fallen one "He's now resting with relief on his face."

"That's good." He commented,showing no emotion like he always had. Both he and Petra stood on their and heard another voice and heaves.

"Levi." Called out Erwin Smith. "We're pulling out."

This was nothing than a bolt from the blue to Levi and Petra . With him and his team been risking their lives and had suffered casualties,pulling off the expedition seemed to be make their sacrifices in vain.

"What do you mean by that?" The short captain made his question "You damn well know that we could pust further. My men didn't die to pave a retreat!"

" There's a swarm of titans moving North" Their superior anwsered ,ignoring the attitude. "They're wreaking havoc in the city. It's just like five years ago. Something tells me this is going to be bad. For all we know the wall has already reduced to rubble"

* * *

"This is way worse than fighting the Titans"

Commented Gohan when he looked at the Garrison soldiers who were surounding them. Some pointed guns at them, but most had their ODM gear readied. Despite he and his friends agreement to keep Eren's Titan tranformation a secret, somehow these soldier still managed to discovered the truth ,or to be accurate,what they thought was truth. Without any hesitation,Mikasa unsheathed her blades and put herself in a defensive stance ,covering Armin who was knelling with Eren laying in his arms.

"Much ,much worse!" She added

"Mikasa,don't do anything stupid." Said Gohan who stayed composed . He blocked Miskasa with his right arm stretched,preventing her from any attemp to go forward.

"They're doing something stupid" She replied,Gohan's blockade proved to be unnecessary,for her not even had any attemp to go aggressive. "Pull out your sword,Gohan. We can take them down together if they make any move."

He touched the handles, following Mikasa's order. He was pulling the blades out halfway before dicided to stop, then sheathed them back almost instantly. Mikasa's action had already been an act of aggression to the Garrison, there was no need for him to worsen the situation. He would have to resolve this verbally.

"Let me handle this would you ?" He told Mikasa and turned to Captain Woerman "Sir , I believe this is some kind of misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass ,you tailed freak." The captain's answer recoiled him "We saw him emerged from a body of a titan."

He pointed to Eren ,to whom Mikasa and Gohan turned back to look. _Now,that explained it._ The garrison must have observed Eren returning to his human form while they were on the wall. This information somehow disturbed Gohan. It made him wondered if the Garrision had seen the thing he did, the Kamehameha. Seeing how they were reacting to Eren's odd performance,he could imagine how they would react to his.

"Did you see anything else?" Asked Gohan.

"What do you mean when you say 'anything else'?" Asked a white-haired soldier.

"Did you see anthing else in paticular that happened before Eren's.?"

"Well,no." Woerman asnwered ,along with many others "Nah".

"That's good." The Monkey Boy whispered in relief,only to be startled when a soldier replied differently.

"Well,I did see you handled that titan when it about to crush you with it back, quite a sight to see if any of you want to ask" The said soldier found himself being shutdown by his captain.

"You need to shut the fuck up!"

Gohan felt a pat on his shoulder from Mikasa. He was doing well ,he now had a possitive opinion from one of the Garrison. Only a couple dozens more to go. Then he remmembered about commander Pixis wanted him to join the Garrison Regiment. He let out a sigh, he would have to break his promise to Erwin if he chose to use this to his advantage.

"I can vouch for Eren." Said Gohan "He killed nothing but titans. He'll be more than usefull to mankind."

"Ha ha ,who are you to vouch for him?" Kitz Woerman questioned him

"My name is Gohan Son" Hearing his answer,all of the Garrison troops recoiled back,with the exception of Woerman.

"Sir ,Gohan Son is the top of the 104th Trainee Corps. All his stats are greater than Levi's." Rico reported to her captain. "Commander Dot Pixis had to coaxed him for our Regiment personally. Doing him any harm could jeopardise his effort."

"Sir, if you let the four of us go right now ," The cadet said to the captain ,saluting. "then I promise you all ,by tomorrow ,I'll be wearing The Garrison uniform."

"He has a point!"

"That's a good deal."

"No, that Titan's still a threat."

"And he's a fucking god!"

"Don't fall for it ,guys. Can't you see he's trying to bribe us."

"Like you'd never taken one?!"

The argument that had been stirred up amongs the Garrison gave out a good sign that things are going up hills. Most of the Garrison now seemed to be more sympathetic toward the four. Gohan's remaining obstacles were the conservatives leftover who were conflicted. All the four need to do was not saying or doing things that may convinced them back to their original intention.

"I'll kill all of you."

 _'Dang it!'_ Gohan cream-faced when Eren words ruined all his effort to saving the team.

Eren had chosen a bad time to wake up. The boy who laid in Armin arms had opened his when Gohan and Miskasa decided to glance to him ,briefly.

"Eren!"

He terrified and gasped when he saw the people who were surronding them,wondering why they looked at him like that, like he was some kind of monster. It did not take him too long to notice that they're have they blades unsheathed ,readying their ODM Gears- the tools for titan killing.

"Look at me!" Armin said to him "Eren,hey,can you move?Do you hear me ?Say something. Listen you have to tell them 're terrified but they will understand."

"Did you get that,he said he gonna kill us all" No they will not.

"There's not much else you can make out of that." Added another soldier "Son of the bitch wants to eat us.."

"No,no,no,none of that!" Chuckled Gohan while he pled " He said that his head was killing him. See? He was unconscious, now he wakes up. It's normal to have a headache after being unconscious. "

"No ,he did not." Protested a soldier "He said 'I'll kill all of you' . We all heard it."

"That one, I can explain." Gohan pressed his palms together. "With you all terrified of him, somehow your brains deduced acording to your spychologies. It made you all hear 'I'll kill all of you' when it was supposed to be 'Aw, my head is killing me,you know'."

"Enough with your horseshit,Son." Woerman barked at him and then to his friends "Back to what I was saying. Cadet Eren Jeager ,Mikasa Ackerman,Armin Alert and Gohan Son. You four have jointly commited an act of high treason. Whether or not a swift execution as aresult is depends on you."

"What?" Eren could hide his confusion.

'Back right to the start.' Sighed Gohan 'Why did I even bother in the first place?'

"Any attemp to move from where you stand now,anything I deemed the least bit suspicous we be met with cannonfire."

"Pardon?" The demi-Saiyan turn his head to the wall behind,where already a cannon aimed directly at them on top of it. "What the HFIL are you think you doing?"

"Do Not Test Me!" The angry captain continued "Eren Jeager ,what exactly are you? Human or Titan?"

"Human ,he's human." Before Eren can get any more confused,Gohan jump right in his sentence and answered the question . "Last time I check he's omnivore."

"Last time I checked, I didn't ask you."

"I am his attorney" Gohan placed a palm on his chest. "I speak for him." He turned to Eren. "Please ,for the love of Dende, do not say anything."

"You're starting to get to my nerves ,you freak" Woerman raised his voice even higher "One more word from you and I order the cannon."

Apparently they did not have attorney in this world. This discovery had ended Gohan's hope of turning the table . Everything then depended on his frigthened and confused shape shilfting client.

"I'm sorry ,sir. I don't understand." Eren answered,that one was a wrong answer.

"Sunova bitch's playing innocent. Answer me damn you." As it turned out Eren was actually the one who got to his nerve. "Evasion will get you to nowhere. You don't stand a chance,you'll be blown to hell before you can assume your true form"

"What true form?"

"Please,we have many witnesses. We all saw you emerging from within a titan."

The cadet was still dazed in mor confusion when the captain continued. All Eren saw was the captain mouth opened and closed as he speak, his brain was too focus on comrehencing the captain's reply that it neglected on his hearing.

His tailed comrade was even more dazed ,his eyes wide open when he see all of hissupporters turned they their cloaks . Even Rico,who convinced his captain to accept his deal only seconds later,now the one who was confindent about killing them.

"My strength lies in slicing off flesh" Miskasa step up "If I'm force to desmostrate,I'll show no hesitation. If any of you wish to exprerience this personally. Feel free to approach me."

Gohan let out a sigh and showed off his distinctive stance.

"Shouldn't have come to this."

One of the soldier came up to his commander and shispered to him,Gohan regconised him ,it was Ian Dietrich,the commander of the rear guard.

"Sir,she is Miskasa Ackerman,one of us elite in the rearguard. And Gohan was the only survivor of the Vanguard. Those two alone worth a battalion of soldiers. Losing either of them would be a desvasting loss to mankind. And I think you should consider Gohan's deal,Commander Pixis wouldn't be happy if we destroyed his candidate with a cannon."

"Gohan,Miskasa,you guys can take 'em all on" Armin called out to his friends " Even if you took down a few,there's nowhere left for you to run."

"I have treehouses in Wall Maria."

Everyone was petrified when they heard Gohan answer. They were glared at him like he was some sort of strange object ,his friends were no exception.

"What?"

"Oh ,yeah,right. Uhm,you guys know about what the newspaper said? About that 'Boy found in Titan country'? That boy was me." He chuckled while he scratched his head . "I thought you all know about this."

Even though being informed about Gohan's experience after Shinganshina ,Miskasa and Eren were still a bit recoiled about how Gohan said it out so casually. They did not have many chances to ask him further about it. Considering the current circumstances ,they didn't think they had any chance at all.

"How?" Asked Woerman

"I built treehouses and the Titans are not very active at night." He received his answer almost instantly "So I gathered and hunted when night falls. Oh by the way, I kinda ate all the live stocks down south."

"I see how it is. You're both alike." The captain pointed at Gohan and Eren "This explains you inhuman apptitude and why the Titan didn't eat you back then."

"Now you're just being riddiculous"

"I'M HUMAN" Screamed Eren,which ended the argument.

"So you say. You've left me no choice." He said as he raised his arm ,signaling the canon "Forgive me,but when push comes to shove, all of us are monsters."

The four all saw this and quickly reacted. They could hear Mikasa yelling.

"Gohan ,grab Armin,head to the wall." She was in such a hurry that she dropped her blade as she sprinted and grabbed Eren. "I got Eren"

"Aww,Crap...Baskeeets!" He quickly followed and picked up Armin.

He looked at the cannon while he carried Armin. He thought up something about it,starting with kicking the ball away himself,that could only work if it was a regular one ,but according to the Garrisons this one was a High Explosive one,which would kill him if he tried such thing. He then thought about firing a ki blast at it, he waved his arm to the cannon but ended up with no result.

He could hear the captain waved down behind when he heard the wind flaped throught his sleeve. Without any seccond thought , The first earth-born saiyan rushed to Eren and Miskasa and swung Armin down beneath then hold the three of them under him as he shielded them . Gohan focus all his Ki into his back as the cannon crew fired their weapon. He felt Eren jerked off his embrace when the cannonball went at them.

The ball made it impact,the explosion it made deafened and rumbled the entire surrounding areas. Gohan's last thought was about his mother ,Bulma. No ,that was not his mother ,that was Trunk's,and she was Vegeta's wife. Was that not him? No,Vegeta was his father. No ,Vegeta was the planet he blew up. Wait,when did he blow up a planet?

* * *

"Marco,I've had enough." This was Daz "I Can't fight the Titan anymore."

Behind the walls the soldiers were put on stand by,which subsequently not a good idea. The waiting itself had been decreasing the soldiers morale to fight on ,if they had any left.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marco

"My friends were devoured right in front of me."Daz tearfully answered,kneeling and grabbing Marco jacket . "And I didnt grieve or angry seeing them die like that . I was just thankful from the bottom of my heart that it was not me. Oh my gods, is it our job to keep fighting until we be eaten ? If that how it is then I rather be the one who..."

The scared soldier drew out his blade in an attemp to take his own life,but he failed when Marco decided to stop him.

"Get a hold of yourself! Everyone is battling with fear,you know!" Then he indicated to Sasha "Just look Sasha! She's still swinging even after everything that's happened"

The to Marco's supprise ,she held her belly and screamed.

"My belly hurt,can I be marked down as casualty?"

And Daz continued his attemp while Marco deperately tried to stop him.

Witnessing the incident from afar was Jean,Reiner ,Bertholdt and Annie. Ealier when they joint up with the other cadets who retreated inside Wall Rose. They had been questioned about wht had happened, they did tell about Gohan and the gang survival,but kept Eren's Titan ability a secret. Much could not be said about Gohan's though ,t seemed to be that Connie and survivors from the Supply Depot could not shut their mouthes about it. Although believing in Gohan's survival did increased their morale but on the other hand ,everyone was not very convinced about the story about Gohan's Kamehameha. They came to realise that not giving out Eren's secret was a good idea since it would spread chaos and panic among the troops.

Their thought then disrupted by an explosion ,coming from inside Wall Rose.

"Cannon Fire?"

"But why only one shot?"

"Look ! There's smoke."

A Garrison soldier pointed at a direction where there was smoke poring out. The finding of it origin caused chains panic and disbelief among them.

" It came from inside the Walls"

"What the fuck?"

"Was the flood gate been breached?"

"It's the strongest part of the Wall,there's no way!"

"They must have accidently dropped a HE shell."

Knowing exactly where it was,however,Reiner started to become worried. He shot up a hook and glided upward. Annie ,Bertholdt and Jean followed him. They all running toward the smoke ,roof to roof.

* * *

Steam and smoke was pouring out non stop from where the cannon fired. Half a titan disintegrating carcas was revealed over it,giving the Garrison nothing but shocks. Then ,it moved.

"My memory was up to the cannon fire."Armin was still shaking due to the bombardment and the present of the Titan "Then there was a crash,impact and heat. We're insside a Titan..."

"Eren protected us." Miskasa interupted him before she turn to Gohan "Are you okay?"

Not anwsering her, the monkey boy montionlessly kneeled with his arms supporting him. The boy was thinking about something.

"Hey,you guy okay?" Eren approached them .

"Eren,what is this" Asked Armin

"No idea. But it's evaporating already." He answered "Just like a Titan's corspe"

"I don't know what to do in this situation any more. They're hesitating. They can't see us through this." He continued "I don't think I can talk our way out this after showing them this. It reminds me of something though."

He showed his basement key

"This is the key to the basement of my house. Dad said I'd understand everything if I went there. He the one who did this to me. I'll learn the truth about the Titans if I get there."Then he punch the a ribb of the Titan "Fuckin' damn it,The Scouts have been dying left and right finding an answer deep inside the Titan's territory. And the fuckin' answer is in my fuckin' basement?"

"Eren,we have other things to worry about." Miskasa patted on his shoulder.

The Titan colasped after the trio decide to relocate admisdt the smoke. The fall sent another cloud of dust spread further.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Eren tried to shake Gohan back to his feet to no avail,the half-saiyan did nothing kneeling still in the exact position "Get you shit together,I'm leaving this place."

"Leave?Where to?"Puzzled Armin "How?"

"Anywhere but here. I'll climb the damn wall and head to my appartment. Gohan mention treehouses in Wall Maria that he built . I'll have my rest there on the way."

"What about mom?" Asked Mikasa

"Hannes should be able to take care of her. I don't think she'd want a Titan for a son." He answered "I don't know how I can do it,it just like when people can't explain how they can mve their hands. Back there , I was only focused on blocking the cannon. That's why only the left arm has muscle and that's also why the titan quickly fell apart."

Ignoring what Eren would continue to discuss,Armin shift his mind to something else. There was no sign of the Garrison to launch a close quarter attack. If there had been ,Mikasa would have picked up on it faster than a stray cat. Not to mention,some would be hospitalised by Gohan. It would take 20 seconds to reload the cannon. If Eren tried to carry out his plan ,he be deemed as a criminal forever. He then rethought his life,he was nothing but a reliabilty to his friends.

"Eren ,I.." Mikasa words disrupted his thought

"Wait,Mikasa." Eren cut in "I did mention that I had Ideas in mind ,didn't I"

Then he continued.

"Armin,I'll leave everything for you to decide." This sentence puzzled the bolnd "I'm fully aware of how unrealistic my plan is. It'd be the most effective to use this Titan power under the army's command. This might sound stupid,but I think you can convince them that I'm not a threat."

"Why would you entrust me with such a decision?'

"The worse the situation is,the better your decisions are,you know?" Replied Eren. "I'm willing to bet in that."

But before Armin could make any response,Gohan voice interupted him. Actually,it startled everyone .

"IMA FUCKING LIQUIDFY YOU!"

And then charged toward Woerman,who,allong with his subordinates ,gasped in shock.

A soldier could not control himself as he instinctively burst forward with a trail of gas followed him. Six other tried to get a hold of him ,but ended up giving a quick curse and followed.

The first Garrison soldier to the fray swung his blades down to Gohan. The monkey boy quickly hit the flatsides with his elbow,shattering it. Gohan threw a punch to the soldier face with the exact arm that shattered his blades. His fist sent the soldier to the ground,saying fairwell to all of his teeth.

"You petulant!"

The two next soldiers did not get to make any attemp to swing their weapons at him. Instead, one found Gohan knee hit his stomach while the other one got knocked out by an elbow to the back of his head.

"Impudent!"

He then confronted a trio of soldiers, who were quicky dealt with when Gohan grab two of them and smashed their heads together and then he used them as leverage to two footed jump kick another in the chest.

"Contemptous!"

The last one took it easier than the rest when Gohan just simply shoved him to the ground.

"WHORES!"


	4. Chapter 15:Idols

Chapter 15:Idols

Two soldiers aimed their rifles at Gohan and pulled the triggers. But because they were shaking,like the rest of their comrades,they missed their shot. This resulted to Gohan quickened pace that made him only inches away from the platform where Woerman was standing.

Still frozen due to seeing his seven comrades being brutalised with ease,Kitz Woerman was unawared of the hand that grabbed him by his jacket and pull him down to ground. He did not feel the impact thanked to the adrenaline racing through his body. But he wouldn't have been able to feel anything at all if it had not for the other three cadets who restrained Gohan before he could stomped the poor captain face in.

"Stop it,Gohan. You were supposed to be the most composed." Said Armin

"Yeah, we've never seen you THIS angry before." This was Eren

"We've never seen you ANGRY before." Added Mikasa

"I am not angry. I'm just a little bit..." Gohan angrily replied to his friend while he dragging them toward Woerman "... absolutely livid!"

The captain shakingly crawled back up the steps while he could not keep his eyes out of Gohan ,who was then, had let his primal rage overwhelmed him.

"I did not kill 40 Titans singlehandedly and save people left and right ." Gohan yelled to the Garrisons "Just be blown up by you flowery asses!"

He tailed Woerman to the stairs ,Mikasa,Eren and Armin found out that they were the one who been dragging despite the fact that they were trying to hold him back. Gohan's pace seemed to be unchanged ,disregarding the extra weights. Some soldiers tried to block him but,quickly scattered when they saw Gohan's glare.

"Don't do this. They're just scared that's all." Armin pled to him.

"Scared ? Oh ,they should be." He grinned, and he said to all the Garrison " Captain Kitz Woerman, the other sacks of shit, that asinine cannon crew on the wall! You've been charged with cowardice and attempted murder of a Saiyan Prince. The penalty is DEATH,what the quantity of the people who's going to meet their ancestors depends on whether or not you hand over your coward captain. Do Not Test Me! Anyone who tries anything stupid will suffer permanent injuries,like your shit-eating friends over here. "

The already frozen Garrison soldiers now petrified hearing what Gohan had said,not just because it was awfully familiar but it was menacing. Just like his previous deal, his threat had created a fracture among the soldiers unity,but mentally this time since they were still unable to speak or move.

Sounds of retracting cables and bursting gas got Gohan attention. He look to his left to see Annie,Reiner,Bertholdt and Jean were rushing to him. They slided to his front and grabbed him,supporting Mikasa,Eren and Armin as they tried to push him back.

"Okay ,you're making it worse." Said Reiner .

"This is not the way you change my view!" Said Annie.

"Wait, what ?" Bertholdt asked Annie while restraining Gohan.

"Hello there Angry Gohan,nice to meet you. And goodbye. See you again never." This was Jean.

It had been proven that the four extra restrainers did not make much of a different when Gohan only slowed down his pace for a little bit. Seeing Gohan being restrained by seven cadets,Woerman finally stood up and wiped the dust out of him. He came back to his sense and started to raised his voice.

"You've shown your true color,monster ! Do not forget that we still have the initiative. If you do such thing again...I'll order the cannon" He spoke while trying to regain calmness.

The commander recoiled backward when he heard Gohan laughing .

"I should have added 'Stupidity' when I was pressing the charges." Gohan replied to him "Look around you ,walnut-brain,you and your men are with us. You're all in the blast radius!"  
He indicated around him,he was right ,Woerman and most of his fellow Garrison were too close to Gohan and the gang. If the canon decided to open fire ,it would kill Gohan and the gang ,with the collateral damage ,them. This was what Gohan had been trying to do. He got himself and his friend as close as possible to his attempted murders ,so their fire support can not shoot them due to fear of friendly fire. This tactic was called 'hugging the belt'.

"Tables have turned,ladies and gentlemen." Gohan continued,his voice changed with a bit of smug in his tone. "Your fates relly all on me. Or Woerman here. Either I batter you all to puddles of blood or just him." He dragged friends as he walked toward Woerman,who shakingly walked backward in response. "Or...he decide to be a man or an idiot ,depends on how you view it, ORDER THE DAMN CANNON!And takes the easy way out. But,keep this in mind, if the cannon didn't kill me,the titans would be the last thing you should worry about."

The now knew what the idiom 'between a rock and a hard place' truly meant. Some surbodinate officers were conflicted with saving their lives or staying loyal to their captain. For the regular soldiers ,however,they were not conflicted at all. Most cursed their commander for putting them in this situation deep in their heart, only a few was bold enough to speak it out loud.

"Sacrifice The Captain." Woerman suddenly became pale when he heard a soldier beside him spoke.

"I like you." Said Gohan.

"Why should we be dragged down with him?" Added another one.

"What're you doing ?" This were Rico and Ian. "Can't you see he's trying to divide us? You're talking treason."

"And he succeeded."

"Cadet Annie Leonhardt,Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover,Jean Kirstein,Eren Jaeger,Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Alert." The named people startled when they heard their names . "Release Cadet Son immediately. We accept his terms."

The captain and the cadets petrified when a soldier said those words. Gohan's friends hesitantly released him and got him off the lease. Kitz shrieked and tried to pull up his hand in an effort to order the cannon but was stopped by his comrade.

Gohan slowly strided toward his target while Kitz just fell back in response.

"Don't do some you might regret Gohan!" One of his friends tried to stop him.

Gohan grabbed Woerman by his right shoulder ,making the soldier nearly collapsed.

"I regret many things,but not this." He replied and then he turned to the Garrisons "I have to say I respect your decision,pretty brave if you want my personal opinion. But to be fair, I would have said the same if you had chosen to protect your captain." He maliciously glare at Kitz "I'm gonna take this slow,and enjoy every second of it. You all have to watch, I'll know if you look away."

The monkey boy raised his fist,he was about to throw it to Woerman's Kami-knows-what when he got disturbed by a familiar female voice.

"Gohan!STOP!"

"I'm kinda in middle of something ,Mrs .Jeag..."He stop what he were doing after realised whose that voice was. He released his grip from Woerman ,who collapsed instantly.

"M-Mom?! Wh-what're you doing here?"Eren asked his mother ,who wheeled her wheelchair forward as she answered.

"I was evacuated here you know." Then turned to Gohan "What'd happened,Gohan? You're acting like a bully"

"It's not bullying if you do it to a bully" Gohan scratched his head.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Pretty sure it is."

Carla was about to make a reply to Gohan but she was interrupted when a pair of hand patted on her wheelchair. She did not need to turn back to know who it was when she saw the soldiers forced themselves in a salutation ,except for Gohan ,thought he hesitately saluted to commander Pixis eventually.

"Can't you feel the fire in him?" He spoke while resting his arms on Carla's wheelchair. "He took down seven soldiers with ease and did not bother another seven people holding him back." Then he let out a sigh when he look at Woerman "No Gohan for The Garrison Regiment,I guess."

"Sir, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. " Said Gohan while he was saluting,then he glanced at his blond genius "But,Sir,Armin has an idea."

"How do you..." Asked Armin before he was interupted.

"You're not the only smart guy in the team,you know?!" Gohan tapped his finger to his temple.

"Said the primate who almost got his friends killed." Protested Annie.

"Hey, I was stalling the troops and get myself and you guys to be as close as possible to them so that the cannon can't open fire." He explained "Something tells me that Commander Pixis would inspect the front in person. So I decided to be dominant until he arrives,ending the dispute."

Gohan heard many gasps after he explained himself. This information somehow waved away the Garrison fear. Rico walked by him and started to question "So you didn't want to kill our Captain?"

"Oh no, I did want to kill him, in the scenerio that the Commander didn't get here in time." Everyone kept their distance from him when he answered "But I'm gonna let it slide for now. I'll kick his ass later. Now,please,Armin has a plan. "

Armin look around to see everyone eyed him.

"Okay, Let's see, we can use Eren to our strategic advantage. If we utilize his 'Titan power',we'll be able to recapture the district. He can carry the large boulder to seal the destroyed gate in his Titan form." Everyone widened their eyes when they heard him answered "This is the most possible idea to get out of this deadlock."

"You're insane!There's no fucking way that would work." a soldier yelled out.

"To be honest. I'm as clueless as everyone here." Eren pled to Pixs ,who leant down to listen to him "So,regardless of whether I can do it or not, I can't answer half heartedly."

"You can do it,and you will ." Eren was more than shock to heard that came from his mother. "You're the most stubborn person that I've ever known. It was a mistake that I'd made when I disagreed with your dreams ,Eren. I don't know what happen to you nor I care what you are, except for the fact you're my son,Eren Jeager,the one who always stay on with his decision."

The boy gasped before he decided to determine himself.

"I'll do it. I'm not sure if I can do it or not ,but I will do it."

"I see." Pixis gave a half-smile "Woerman, go take charge of the reinforcement." He continued "I'll asign my men to cover you."

"Sir ,no need for anyone else to protect Eren." Said Gohan " You only need just one."

* * *

Mikasa,Armin,Eren and Gohan's eyes followed Dot Pixis while he walked past them on top of the wall. He look down to observe the small horde of Titans.

"Guess I won't find one after all." Spoke the drunken commander. "I would mind being devoured,if it's by a beautiful,sexy female Titan."

'Look like someone's been eating Garlic Jr Fruit' Thought Gohan.

"Why did you refer yourself as a 'Saiyan Prince' ? What does that mean?" Mikasa caught Gohan by surprise with this question.

 _That's weird,_ that sound like what Vegeta would have said,not him. He did not really remembered what he had been saying to the garrison when he was in his rage mode. But ,to think about, it was not a very unreasonable thing to say. Considering he was the Ox King's grandson,making him a prince,and he happened to be a Saiyan,well,half-Saiyan. Unfortunately,Gohan was going too far with his made up stories to tell her the truth,so he decided to reply with a more afternative-universe-logical answer.

"I-I was angry. I say stuffs when I'm angry."

"Cooled off yet?"

"Not really!"

"So Gohan,you kinda surprised us with what you've said." The Quartet heard Dot Pixis saying "Are you sure you wanted to be on your own protecting Eren while he sealing the breach?"

"No,Sir,no he's not."Mikasa replied "What he meant when he said 'Just one' were me and him. We'll cover Eren together."  
"Actually,I did mean it." said Gohan,whom Mikasa deadpanned and stared at "For me to provide Eren with covers is to kill the titans around him. But,I can not allow myself watching other people die. In other words,I can't kill titans and save people at the same time." He continued,staring at his hands "All you need are Eren and I ,no third party."

Commander Pixis tapped his finger onto his head as he scanned Gohan. He took out a flask and took a sip before deciding his next word.

"Gohan,joining the army means that you have to be coordinate well with others. Fail to do so could deduce that you've undone your training." He moved close to the boy "Not to mention, the troops would feel insulted when they heard what you have said,the seasoned veterans in particular. Being one of them , I don't like the idea of being underestimated by a cadet."

"Sir,it wouldn't be an insult if it were true . Let me tell you about what'd happened to the Vanguard." The boy slowly lifted his head ,remembering his fallen comrade of Captain Aton's unit . "The Titan tore us down one by one ,until there was only Captain Michael Anton and I left standing." His friends couldn't keep their eyes out him while retelling his story "Not for long ,though,I'm still remember the captain last words when he gave me all the fallen's last letters. It was all on me to repel the Titans's onslaught ,I've killed dozens and dozens of them. I didn't think about stopping even when they were just keep coming. It was the reinforcement that ordered me to retreat. Following that order is one the many thing that I've regretted doing,because if I had stayed and kept fighting ,the people would have had more time to run,my comrades wouldn't have suffered so many loses."

"And you would've died. We are cogs in a machine ,Gohan." The commander replied when he saw tears was about to pour out of the cadet eyes "If we go our way, they whole thing breaks down. None of us want that."

"You were just following orders." Gohan felt a pat from Eren "It's our duty to risk our own life to protect the people's . We are all highly trained soldiers,we have disciplines. I do not regret my youth,so you shouldn't do so to mine. Have faith in us."

"Fine,I'll do as you wish." Sighed Gohan.

* * *

"Retake Trost? They can't be serious" The troops had been lined up at the gate,nothing escaped their mouths but the whisper of how their CO plan was a terrible one. They were in disarray.

"We'll just throw our live away if we go back!"

"We got no way to block the godsdamned hole."

Daz was among them ,he returned to his state of panic. He covered his head and shouted out so loud everyone could hear him.

"NO! I'm not going back. We're going to die if we do,all of us."

"Stop being such a pussy." A Garrison senior heard this and came to him,he drew his sword "How dare you flout discipline and forsake mankind?! Do you know that I can execute you right this instant?!"

"It's not something that I'd complain. Being beheaded sounds a hundred times better than being fed to those thing." He also drew his blade. Marco walked by and tried to shake him out of it to no avail "FUCK OFF! Let me be! I don't want to go back there."

The man panic spread like wildfire,they muttered to each other that the person was right and wondered who would lose their cool next. Some of the soldier tried to calm them down by informing them that they still had Gohan but it barely worked for some,the others came to a conclusion that in the end Gohan could not protect everyone.

Some already panicked soldier got freaked out when they tried to arrange a scene so the panic could spread faster, they had started to desert.

"Get out of here and go where?" Jean asked a Garrison soldier when he heard him trying to desert.

"I'll get my daughter" The soldier replied "Sooner or later,those Titans will break through this wall."

"I have my faith in Gohan." Said Jean "I've seen what that bastard can do. It's kinda weird that I'm saying this,but I think this can work. "

Gohan thought he heard something beneath the wall,he turned his head to Wall Rose ,trying to listen closer but he was interrupted by Pixis.

"They say that before the Titans took control of the lands." He walked along side with Gohan and Eren on top of the Wall "men were killing each other over their differences. And then there was a new enemy rose up,a common threat that forced both side to cease their conflict and unite against it. Have you heard of it?"

"No" Answered Eren. "Such fairy tale sounds awfully optimistic."

"Never heard of it,but it remind me of a story my mother used to tell me,or my father ,maybe both." Answered Gohan, he attempted to tell his story by his own way "It called Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"Asked both Pixis and Eren.

"There were Seven artifact,crystallines spheres,which has stars in them,ranging from one to seven. They were scattered around the world,waiting to be found." Pixis and Eren stared at him while he continued "If someone found all of them,and gathered them together,there'd be a Dragon appear and grant him a wish. It could be any wish :fortune,love,fame,position,reviving the dead,kill his enemy,everything;but only one wish."

"That story seems more than impossible to be true." Commented Eren,though he was impress.

"Ha,ha,ha ! Your opinion is as twisted as mine."Laughed Pixis when he heard Eren comment,then he tapped on Gohan "Scattered around the world you say? Does that cover the world outside this Wall? Such a shame,only one wish."

"I can't help but to extract the moral of your story,Sir." Gohan told his commander. "Although we're all still fighting among ourselves,if we don't put away our differences and stick together ,we'll all be perished ."

"You can put it that way."

The commander and the two cadets were still walking on the wall when they finally met a group of soldier,the CO of which could not help but notice the individuals that coming to them.

"Eren?Gohan?" Said Hannes when he saw them "I'm glad that you're both ok,especially you monkey boy,I've heard about what'd happened to the vanguards."

One of the boys signaled him to focus on his mission ,the stubborn one. The Garrison had no other choices but to remain silent as them walked by. He assured himself that Mikasa and Armin should be unharmed as well, according to Eren and Gohan's demeanor . But this one thing keep bugging his mind,that why did the commander go with them.

The bald commander pulled out a silver flask from his jacket and took a sip of alcohol. He gave the flask to Eren ,asking him if he would like to take part. The young cadet accepted the offer and decided to take a sip,which he immediately spitted out.

Gohan yanked the flask out of Eren hand and took a sip,after not tasting anything too eccentric,he took another one. He returned the flask to his commander while murmuring that he had taste an exotic fruit that was worse that the commander's booze.

"Oh,I almost forgot." Pixis extended his arm to Gohan after he'd put his drink back in his jacket "You did mention last letters of the Vanguards,would you mind if I wanted to see them?"  
"Of course not, sir. I still have them in my jacke-" The kid dumbfounded when realised that he did not have his jacket,he had threw it away when he got to the supply depot.

Acknowledging this,the commander did not flinch ,instead he was more sympathized for Gohan recklessness.

"Don't think to much about it,Son. If we-" The commander quickly rephrased when he looked at Gohan "WHEN we retake Trost,there will be a detachment that will recover the letters."

* * *

Commander Pixis,Cadet Jaeger ,and Cadet Son were standing by the edge of the Wall when they finally acknowledged of the disarrayed soldier below. Dot took a deep breath before spouting out orders and and giving speeches.

"Attention! I shall brief you about the operation for retaking Trost! The primary objective of this operation is to seal the hole on the wall."This gave the soldiers in confusion as they wondered how could it be done ,that was when he continued "How we block it? Well, may I introduce him. Cadet Eren Jaeger,he's the result of the army's top secret Titan transformation projects! He can summon a Titan body and control it at will. He will transform into a Titan,pick up that giant boulder near the front gate,and seal the hole." He indicated to Eren,then to Gohan "And that's when he arrives,Gohan Son, who i'm very confident that would outbest Captain Levi,he will be leading you when you protect Eren Jaeger while he's carrying the boulder!"

In response ,some troops became more disbelief and demoralised,both Recruits and Garrison. Despite their superiors orders and threats,they had started to desert.

"Sir,may I?" Gohan asked Pixis who nod in approvement,the monkey boy stood at the edged and raised his voice "EVERYONE! I know that everyone of you has family that you wish to see again,if you choose to leave,you will not be punished! So please,FUCK. OFF!" He startled everyone "I don't appreciate being the carrier of the team! I don't need liabilities that may hinder my ability to complete the objective! There's no need for some imperfections to ruin a relatively perfect plan! If I let you cowards go out there and fight by my side,you'll hesitate and get yourselves,me and Eren and your loved ones killed! So no thank you! I'm good! My gods,even Oolong has more courage than you imperfect louts ,and he is my dad's pet pig!"

"Dudes! Who killed Gohan and replaced him with the world's meanest guy?" Asked Ymir.

"Okay,now I've met angry Gohan and mean Gohan" Jean murmurd "What's next? Creepy Gohan?"

To the deserters,they then hesitated,either because of feeling insulted or that Gohan had mentioned the word 'loved ones'. They thought this over,and then decided to return to their position to prove that Gohan was wrong and to prevent their loved from facing the fear they had had.

' _Oh Kami ,of course they'd think it as a encouragement!'_ Facepalmed Gohan. "To HFIL with it! Anyone who wishes to come with me! Take up your arms and fight! Cause we are cornered beasts,the only thing we can do now is to resist and bite!"

* * *

Gohan Son stood at attention along with Ian Dietrich,Rico Brzenska and Mitabi Jarnach as commander Dot Pixis spoke to them.

"You have but one objective . Cover Eren Jaeger and neutralise any threat that may appear during the operation. This is the most dangerous and difficult mission of this entire operation. The fate of all mankind rests on your shoulders."

" Permission to ask,Commander ?" Said Rico, whom Pixis permitted "Will that human weapon actually work?"

"It doesn't really matter. We'll do whatever it takes to repel the Titans. Like Gohan has said,we are nothing but a cornered animal,that animal has nowhere to flee, its only option is to resist and bite,and bite hard,as hard as it can,no matters would it work or not."

"But,how can we do it?"

"We're going to hit those Titans very very hard ." Gohan patted on her shoulder as he answered "Pure Brute Force."

The soldiers paused for a second as the report of the decoy operation was ready.

"Ian Dietrich! Rico Brzenska! Mitabi Jarnach! Gohan Son!" Their commander spoke to them "You're the elite of the elites. The fate of humanity is in your hands"

"Yes,sir" They saluted him.

"Ian,you take command of the unit." Ordered Pixis "I'll leave all decision of the operation to you."

The officer hesitated for a moment but after a few words from his comrades and Pixis ,he complied. The troops dismissed and broke they ranks. Gohan and Ian walked to Eren ,Mikasa and Armin.

"Ackerman,join the elite team protecting Jaeger." Ian said to Mikasa. The girl express relieve on her face . "We need all help we can get. We're moving out. Commence operation."

"Let's wipe them out together!" Eren said to Gohan as them all launched the mission .

The elite team ran at full speed on top of the wall to where the boulder supposed to be. It was not long when they arrived,Rico shot up a green flare to the sky. The cadets descended from the Wall. They soared above the building until they saw the boulder. Eren bit himself by the thumb ,and thunder cracked and bolt of lightning flashed as The Rogue Titan emerged. Eren's ki was so large that Gohan had to step back a bit when he landed with Mikasa on top of a building.

Eren turned his head to Mikasa, his ki rose and Gohan knew what was about to happen.

"Mikasa!Dodge!" He tackled her only a second before Eren landed a fist on where she were supposed to stand.

The number one and the number two of the 104th fell on to the ground with Gohan back absorbed all the impact. He shook his pain out out him then offered a hand which Mikasa accepted ,pulling her back to her feet. The rest of the elite squad slowly landed on the ground with them.

"What the hell happen?" Asked Mitabi,pointing at Eren. "Something tells me that this would happen from the start."

Rico load a red smoke round in her flare gun,and fired,signaling that the mission had failed.

Mikasa shot up a hook near Eren,but before she could retract it ,a small light ball hit Eren in the face,knocking him down. She twisted her head to see Gohan's back facing them,smoke coming out of his right hand.

"What was that?!" She screamed at him and then threw a punch which he blocked.

"Mikasa,you stay with Eren in case he come out." he release her before he ordered,and then looked up to the petrified elites "You three retreat back to the wall,tell Pixis to cease the decoy objective,I'll take it from here."

"W-what?" His comrades stuttered at the same time.

"Don't make me ask twice"

He drew out his blades and curled himself into a horse stance as he focused all his ki in his body,using his anger and frustration . Wind whirled around him and stones levitated as the ground shaked,making the elite team to gone pale in an instant. He let out a scream when he released his ki out of his body,a blue aura set aflame around his body and a meter deep hole sunk beneath him. Gohan glided away and started his hunt for Titans,leaving his comrades in shock.


	5. Chapter 16:Resist and Bite

**Chapter 16 : Resist and Bite**

The 10 meter class severed fingers flew in different direction when it tried to arch his arm out for Gohan. The monkey boy minced its face to pieces ,and slided across its neck where the head used to be and cut off the ill fated giant nape.

A 6 meter class made the same attemp when he landed on a roof. A sound of cracking bone could be heard when Gohan kick its hand away,leaving it to grab its hand in pain. The boy sprinted to his target's ear,and grabbed it and used it to swing to the nape ,slicing it apart. Blood splattered at him but vaporised before it could touch him due to the hot blue aura around him.

The son of Goku spinned midair as he landed onto the ground. His ki-sensing arched out to detect a 12 meter was approaching. He shot up two cable under the Titan groined and slided beneath it as he retracted it ,with the help of the ki of his body and his ODM Gear gas,he was faster than a lightning bolt. The young man leaped, ran on the titan back and swung his blades when he met the thing's neck.

"Gonna have to break my promise to you,Eren." Gohan said when he flung himself in to a window.

He jumped out of a window of the same building,breaking glasses.

* * *

Pixis and his men were not blind ,they had clearly seen the red signal,which meant that the operation had failed. To their asumption ,a serious mishap was obstructing the plan. The Garrisons who were on top of the Wall collasped in disbelief that their comrades had died for nothing.

Busrts of gas snapped them out of their distraught . Ian ,Rico and Mitabi had returned,along with their squads. This caused Commander Pixis to frown when he saw them. But then he widen his eyes when he realized the lack in number of the returning party.

"Where is Ackerman ,Jaeger and Son?" Asked the Garrison commander.

The elite trio hesitantly look at each other ,as if they were telepathically coercing one another to break the news. Finally,and as it should be,Ian stepped up and reported.

"Sir ,Eren Jaeger for some reason has lost control and attacked Ackerman. Gohan somehow managed to knock him out before he could do any further damage." Ian took a glance at his CO, who raised an eyebrow,notifying him that he had not answered his question. "Mikasa stayed in case Jaeger comes to his sense,and Son told us to retreat and asked us to tell you to call off the decoying operation."

"And you listened ? I thought you was the team leader!"

"Sir,you might not believe this,but there was some...complication. I-I don't ...I-I don't think I can explain what it is to you,Commander Pixis. You have to see it for yourself."

"So he has finally decided to do it,hasn't he?! I should have seen it coming, his lack of faith." The comander mentally cursed while he was saying to his surbodinates. "He switches on going with his original plan when he's seen the dimmest sign of failure."

"Reckless! Indiscipline! Selfish! And mean!" The Garrison soldiers locked their eyes into Anka who was cursing Gohan "This is not like him when we first met,it was like someone entirely different invaded his body!"'

'Of all the people who would dissappoint me,it had be you.' The commander took out his flask before taking a sip,raised his brows thinking about his candidate who has now gone rouge.

"Fine! Do as he said!" Commander found these word pouring out of his lips "Call off the decoys!"

* * *

"Look,over there"

"What the hell is that?"

"No,it can't be!"

The cadets corps and the garrisons were tasked to act as a lure ,in hence to carve a safest path for the elite team. So far, they had lost a fifth of their number trying to gather as many Titans as possible to the opposite side of the Wall.

Seeing the red smoke that had been shot up in the possition where they knew the Elite Team should be, caused the troop nothing more than disbelief and confusion. Armin immediately dropped the spare gas canisters he was holding and ran away across the Wall.

"Armin,where're you going?"

To focus on comprehensing what was going on ,Armin was unable to hear his friend cries ,he continued to run his way to Mikasa and Eren with out turning back. He would miss something else as well.

"Wait,is that... Gohan?"

"Wasn't he with the elite?"

"What is he doin' ?"

"Is he-Is he on fire?"

Marco was about to call out for Armin again when he was interupted by his comrades,the freckled boy then in turn look down beneath the Wall to see what they were talking about.

Gohan ,who was enflamed with hot blue aura around his body,was walking on the ground toward the Titans that was holding up at the wall. He stepped on a puddle of water when he stopped,evaporising it . The boy took a stance then let out a war cry than deafened his fellow comrades,enlarging the aura,and caught the Titans attention. Footstep thundered the ground when they decided to head to him.

"All lined up ,perfect. You know ,I've faced monsters that were far worse that you carnivores,Saiyans,one of whom was my uncle, Frieza and his men ,the androids 18 and 17,and I am the one who'd killed Cell ." he continued to stride to his enemy "10 meters,20 meters,7 meter,or 3 or how hight you are. You're all the same to me." He ejected a cable that went throught the Titans " YOU'RE NOTHING BUT CORPSES!" And he himself,ejected as well.

Metal flashed as he soared through the horde of Titans, even from on top of the Wall,the sound of flesh being sliced could still be heard. When the boy landed on the ground, it took three seconds for the Titans to fell,one by one and in pieces. Their remains started to decompose,confirming his kills. The boy shot up a hook to a nearby building where he hovered off, not bothering to stay and massure how deep has his spectators jaws had dropped.

"I think I did not get much sleep lastnight" Commented Marco,it was amazing for him to say it iut while his jaw could have dropped to the ground.

As stated before,Armin mind was too overwhelmed with other matters to be bothered about the commotion caused by his comrades. The young genius sprinted across the posts on the Wall.

'Eren ,Mikasa,Gohan,what is going on?'

* * *

"Don't worry,Eren. I got you covered. Your room is nothing but tidied." Gohan whispered to his ear. "Don't tell mom!"

Eren rubbed his eyes,everything became clearer to him, His farther was reading in the dining table while his mother and Mikasa were washing dishes and he and Gohan were both laying on a bench near the windows. He remebered it now,it had changed a lot the day Gohan arrives, their live. Gohan alway asked Eren if he had finished his meal or not,and Eren always said yes,and offered him his portion. His familly new member never suffers bad grades in school,although he always got stink-eyed by their schoolmates due to deformity he has ,but no one dared to bully him since his skill in combat was well-known in the town. Mikasa drew him picture,which was a nice one. His father was not very shocked when Gohan demonstrated his medical knowlegde,well he did shocked,but not that shocked. Despite being from Wall Sina,the monkey boy never shown to be typical lazybone rich-kid,he was very helpful,doing chores volluntarily, he even sneaks to Eren room everytime his mom tells him to clean it,Eren. Sometimes Eren thought his parent likes Gohan more than him,sometime he believed that he had been left out.

"You're wrong." he gawk at Gohan when the boy spoke to him "You are their child,and they just met me. If they have to choose,they'll choose you over everyone else. They got frustrated at you because you are you,and they know it,but love you,they still. They expected you to behave the way they wanted the day you were born,but they're not disapointed that you not." And then he started fidgeting a bit "Besides,I won't stay here long,when they find my mom,I'll go."

"For some reasons I don't want you to leave. My gut telling me something bad would happen without you!"

"Oh, I can't help but understand." Chuckled Gohan " It'll be fine, I would not be leaving imediately! It's gonna take time for the police to arrive ,ask me questions and go back to find my mom." he scatched his ear. "On the bright side,until then,I'm your matial art teacher."

"Really?" Agaped Eren,he had been asking Gohan for this for too many times. "You're gonna teach me?

"Yeah,why not? You're gonna be the most hopeless student I ever had,well you are my first pupil. But when we're done,Mr Piccolo will be proud."  
"Mr Piccolo? Isn't that your mentor? Are you gonna teach me the way he teaches you?"

"No,that would be too much. I'd have to leave you in the woods when you were four to survive on your own."

"He DID THAT when you were four?" Once again,Eren agaped "What is wrong with him?"

"It's a rather long story."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"It started when my father was just a little boy.."

"Maybe later?"

"Hmm,yeah,maybe later. Let's just take a little nap ,shall we?"

Both boys yawned in mutual agreement and tucked themselves in their blanket.

* * *

If Gohan knew about Pixis decision of approving his sugestion,he would smirk,for couple of few first seconds,because the Commander of the Garrison had gave it a little...twist. To be fair,he did call off the decoy operation,but he ordered the troops to do something eles.

"Okay,soldiers. The decoys have been called off for obvious reason." An officer informed Connie,Annie,Jean and his squad members "A new order have been given, join Gohan Son in combat and provide him with any needed support!"

"He needs that?!" Asked Connie,rhetorically.

"Well,obviously not!"Answered the officer "But we've been ordered so. So,uh,get on the roof …...and give him verbal support?"

This had been disagreed by Jean.

"Hell no! I am going to slam my kills into Gohan smirk face!"

"Gohan...smirks?" Connie tilted his head "That sounds like...not Gohan?!"

"Well,he's not himself lately,that's your explanation."Annie angrily replied,her face reddened. "I mean,what the fuck?Is it because he's hungry?He hasn't eaten any since lunchtime,is that why?" She slammed her fist on the wall "He's gone 180 on us and acted like a fucking wild beast!"

"To the look of it,we'll only end up taking Gohan's scraps." Said Jean.

"Sir,permittion to act freely in case of a life-threatening situation?" Annied asked the officer.

"If you think it'll save you,sure." He answered "Though I don't beleve it'd be necessary."

The squad the interupted by Gohan's war cry,followed by the sound of cables , gas and flesh being sliced.

"MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!"He screamed like everyone else had hearing impairment .

"O...kay. Kirstein squad,advance!" The squad leader commanded

Gohan butchered his way back to the hole on the Wall,where he and the vanguards had tried to stop the Titans from breaking throught and failed,he was not going to let that happen again.

His aura reduced in size and changed its color to white,it had weakened,his power up was not going to last long and he had to take advantage of it while it was. He jumped from roof to roof where he face six Titan ermerging from the breach,two ten meters,one fifthteen meters and three eight meters, they would not go further.

The first ten meters missed Gohan when it tried to slam him to the roof,the Saiyan Warrior retaliated by firing two hook to the nearby building and circle around the creature neck,its nape melted when his blade barely touch it .

The boy flung himselt up in mid air from his kills shoulder. The second 10 meter reached out it arm,which was scattered in pieces like bloody confetti after Gohan windmilled his blades as he descended. Fortunately,the Titan was put out of it misery before it could feel any think.

He enfluenced the dead titan body to fall on the 15 meters which slightly crumbled due to the impact. Gohan hopped on top of the 10 meter head and then to his new target's. He performed a front flip down the titan weakpoint,and painted it red.

He shot a cable which hooked on a window flame and retracted to his next kill. Then suddenly, a 8 meter jumped on to bite off his leg in the same manner of Eren's,if he was Eren,he pull up his leg to avoid it enclosing jaws and brutally kicked its incisors right in.

"Nice try! I knew where you were!"

He flew pass another 8 meter and pivoted when he used his ki to glide forward and chopped of its nucha. He scattered rooftop shingles when he landed on it ,then he leaped

and cracked the ground where he landed.

A 8 meter titan charged at him ,its mistake,for meeting Gohan that day,he dodged it and shot line to the opposite house ,tripping his attacker. The 8 meters that Gohan kicked its teeth in finally healed and also made a jump him,it missed when Gohan turn into a white blur and darted aside . It face slamed onto the ground next to its fellow carnivore face was,lining up their napes. The heir of Fire Moutain slowly walked to the two and waved his blades,making himself a sauna when steam poured out.

He meant to head back when he turned around,but stopped when he felt large amount of sinisters ki signigture behind,forcing him to turn his head to find 14 titans moved to him from the hole .

"Glory to the brave soldier!" He was about to kiss his blade but then cancel his attemp when he saw both his blades were glowing red due to the heat when he tranferred too much ki into them.

Gohan frowned,cracked his neck ,shot up his cables and charged at the Titans that were closing in.

* * *

"It failed!" Mikasa answered Armin when he asked her about the current situation and the plan "And Gohan changed it,he's wreaking havoc at the Titans at the mean time while I stay here with Eren. But if Eren won't regain control of his Titan...Gohan can't fight them forever."

The blond boy flinched,but held back his fear when he assemble all his courage and drew his sword. He recalled the moment when Eren exitted his Titan form.

'From the back of the head to the nape.' He estimated it with his blade 'One-meter-long and ten-centimeter-wide.'

He impaled Eren nape,avoiding the center,but this caused him to twitch and seizure.

"Armin,just stop being reckless."

"Mikasa,go and do what you can. You said Gohan was wreaking havoc on the Titans,which makes your job a lot easier ,you may save lives,GO!"

She gave him a quick nod and hovered off.

Armin swap his attention to Eren and decided to yell at him.

"Get a hold of yourself!If we stay here,we'll all die!" He leaned closer to the nape "Don't give in to a titan body!Hurry up and get the hell of this meatsack!"

'G-Get out?W-why?I-I'm to tired right now!' Answered Eren,mentally,inside the titan.

"Eren,get out,now."He slam his fist into the nape "What happen with avenging your mom,for what they did to her?" The young slamed it repeatedly "Are you going to abandon Gohan?"

"The what're you talking about,Armin?" He asked the boy who was slamming on his window. "They're right here." He indicated to his mother by the sink and Gohan laying beside him. "Why should I go out there?"

"Hey Eren,hmm...I couldn't help it eavedropping your little conversation with Armin." Said Gohan, still closing his eyes. "I guess you guy are right,we should get out of these Walls one day and see the outside world. Let's not talk to your mom about joining the Survey Corps,though." he covered the sheet over his head "Just go ! I'll stay here a bit longer."

'The outside world?' Eren stood up. His family all stared at him except for Gohan who had covered himself under a blanket.

He turn around to the window where Armin was.

" 'Why?' Isn't that obvious?It's because I was born in this world!" The room set itselft aflame when Eren went enraged "Glory favors the ones who resist and bite!"

The Titan head wound slowly regenerate,when its bright green eyes widely opened.

* * *

There were garrisons who had been witnessing Gohan performance at gate,they were disrupted by Ian who asked them for status report.

"Status?"

"Sir, Gohan's been massacring Titans as they approached,but they just keep coming."

"He stopped?"The team leader and Mikasa walked forward for a closer look.

"Sir,he held his ground,but no one can fight for all when his all blades are gone."

Mikasa watched the retreating cadet as he ran from roofs to roofs, he was still burning under the 'white-fire' arround him. The boy shot a hook to a chimney and flung himself to it ,where he stopped and...vomited.

"GOHAAAN!" Mikasa ejected herself to him when the tailed boycollasped.

She landed on the rooftop tried to grab Gohan and carry,but quickly retracted her armed when she was burned by the hot aura. The girl hold her arms in agony.

"Don't touch me ,please. Everything outside the aura is vulnerable to its heat." Said Gohan as he trying to stand up.

"What's that?"

"My power-up ,it increases my strength,agility and speed." Gohan then look a his empty harneses "Ow,dang it! I'm out of blade and you got burned,just perfect! Guess I have to go hand-to-hand with those things" He trailed to the hole. "This power-up won't last forever,I give it ten minutes top. I better make good use of it before it dies out."

"No,you are in no condition to continue,you look pale!" Protested Mikasa as she tried to pulled him,but decided not to "Atleast head up to Wall and restock everything,your canisters are about to empty too by the look of it."

"Can't argue with the sensible things! I'll listen to you, and looks like you need some cold water for those burns as well."

* * *

Mikasa was rubbing the burn ointment on the wound on her arms when a crack disrupted her as Gohan inserted the spare blades in the boxes on his thighs. Both of them were standing on the walls.

"It's all done." He looked at his newly bladed sword "My gas has been refueled , and I've refill my blades."

"And I have my burns fixed with coldwater and ointment." Replied Mikasa "Let's get back to what we were doing,shan't we?"

The girl leaped and shot a cable forward and headed to her post. Just as Gohan about to do the same ,he looked around to see Connie,Jean,Marco and Annie were resting only a few paces away. He decided to go to their direction,and thanked to his aura which was still burning ,they turned their attention to his.

"Hi guys."

"Oh,it's white now,huh?" Marco indicated to his aura.

"You don't like fighting,huh?" Jean sacarsticlly stated.

"Okay, you have to tell me now. What the actual fuck is this thing?" Annie touched his aura, and instantly regreted it as she pulled her hand back and held it,not before shrieking.

"Oh ,that's weird,Mikasa did that too,for different reason though." Answered Gohan "It is my power up,it make me stronger,faster and more agile."

"What's happened,Gohan? We saw the red signal and you went full Eren after that!" Asked Connie,resisting his temptation to grab and shake Gohan, he and his friends had too many question.

"Eren lost his control when he supposed to carry the boulder,turned out that I have to carry the team after all. Hopefully it will not happen again when I join the Survey Corps. What you've just seen and will continue to see is me doing all the heavy lifting."

Then the earth rumbled which got Annie attention who stopped rubbing her hand just to see it.

"Oh,I be damn."

What she was beholding,followed by her comrade and every combattant in Trost was Eren,in his Titan form,carrying the large boulder and walked his way to the hole. Steam poured out of his body,covered both his body and the rock.

"Okay,I take it back,Eren is the one who does all the Heavy-lifting!" Before his friend could make any negative reaction on his bad joke,which they would have, he flung himself to Eren "Have to go now! This power up won't stay !"

"STOP IT!" The cadets ended up yelling to nobody.

* * *

"Okay,ladies and gentlemen,listen well! We'll defend Jaeger until he reaches the gate,even if it cost us out lives. Keep the titans away from him!"Ordered Ian, before he commanded Mikasa and Armin directly "You two,go to Eren!"

"Yes,sir." They responsed.

Ian started running on shingles but then suddenly he stopped.

Down below ,on the ground,Mitabi squad were chasing after 5 titans that had been heading to Eren.

"If they keep ignoring us,then we'll have get closer these bastards attention" Said Mitabi before he and his surbodinates petrified in terror when the five titans did exactly as they wanted .

Once again,a cadet blades flashed as a white blur went pass those Titan ,they crumble down for the Titans flesh were nothing to Saiyan brute force,they bodies evaporised as they all flatted on their back.

Gohan pivoted back to Ian diraction. Now,it was clear to everyone eyes that he was indeed an angel. His white headband was his halo, the white gas bursting out from his ODM gear spreaded out like wings,not to mention his white aura that had been heating him. Ian darted back when he landed before him.

"Fight or flight,those are your only options, no middle-ground,Captain." He pled to his C.O "Either you order us to retreat,or you order us to fight like soldiers ,not as bait. The only beast that sits around and waits for its slaughter is sheep,and we fall evolved from it!"

"Resist and bite,that's what you mean?" Puzzled Ian ,who later regained his determination "Well said,alright team! You heard what he'd said,let give these fuckers a fight to remember!"

"Wouldn't that be risky?On the ground like that? We'll be throwing ourselves to death without horses or buildings!" This was Armin.

"And it the way we got left" Said a Garrison when he charged with his comrades "WE DONE RUNNING!"

Gohan soon joined them.

"Ehre sei den tapfersten Soldaten,die bleiben zu widerstehen und beißen!"

Following him was Armin and Mikasa.

Ian leaped forwards to a titan before dodging it,where he pivoted nimbly in mid air and rushedto the thing nape,slashed it .

Three Garrison decided to use themselves as a distraction while his comrade ascended and slashed his blades to its nape and missed,his wrong was quickly righted when Mitabi thottle his turbine and retracted his wire ,and slice the Titan nape.

Mikasa ran on the surface of the wall use the wires to support her, she quickly ducked when a titan wiped its hand at her. She lunged at it and cut of its lower jaw before slided to the nape to hack it.

Gohan sneaked behind a titan that about to devour a soldier,he kicked it achilles tendon ,crippling it and climbed on the thing and butchered its weakpoint. The soldier crawled out from the titan half-open mouth and thanked Gohan as a smell of urine reached his nose.

"Oh,shit! No,no,no,I don't want to die!"

Ian sprinted to the Titan that has grabbed one of his men,he jumped on the Titan arm and freed the soldier from its grasp,but ended up being pulled in the creature maw himself. He was going to be decapticated when the giant clutch it jaws togethe,but the captain felt pain,on his back when he was sent to the ground along with the Titan's lower jaw. He looked up ,Gohan was hanging himself upside down by wrapping his legs around the Titan neck. The monkey grabbed hold to the creature tonge,and swung to the back of its head. The Titan's nucha pulverised by Gohan red-heated swords.

'Where-where did he come from?' Ian spied his savior charging at his new targets.

Rico descended from the Wall and use her swords to rip off an eye of the 15 meter that was blocking the gate,Mikasa shot up her wires and slide on the ground before ascending to finish it off.

Eren now only a few steps to the hole,there was nothing that could stop his march. The suicidal bastard roared and slammed the rock into breach,sending a cloud of dust flying in all direction.

His friends's eyes now soakened with tears,not because of dust caught into them ,but because the could not believe that for the first time,mankind had triump against the Titans.

Rico colasped on her knees ,she couldn't hold back her tears either. She took out her flare gun and fired a yelow flare to the sky,signalling the mission to be a success.

Gohan smiled in relieve as his aura finally died off. Suddenly,he fell on his four as he felt a massive pain in his head ,then he vomitted again,blood this time.

'No...No...What?...What's happening to me?...Why is my body rejecting me?'

Then the boy squirmed on his own blood as he felt the pain had spreaded through out his entire body. The boy screamed in agony ,blood dripping out from his nose and eyes. The last thing he saw was Mikasa rushing to him before everything went dark .


	6. Chapter 17:Paralysis

_**Chapter 17 : Paralysis**_

"Tnod thgif mih,esuf ot evas enoyreve!"

Gohan did not know how long had he passed out,and he certainly did not know why did he wake up at the Jaeger old house. The house was somehow rather burnt up ,all windows were broken or melted, the walls were the most damaged, so damaged the outside view could be clearly seen.

"Ew nac eb tcefrep!"

He was laying on a bench that opposite the dining table and the kitchen sink,he was covered in white sheet. Demonic voices and footstep went around the room,he tried to turn around to see but he could not move,not a single muscle.

"Ew lliw tsaef no eht sesproc fo ruo siemene dna tcetorp siht dlrow rehtegot!"

Aparently,he was having a sleep paralysis,first time for everything. 'Oh,Crap bask...'

"...sket!" Gohan heard a familiar voice when a familiar figure slamed a food tray on the burned up dining table "This people don't have any mEAT in stoRAGE, do they?For a person who eats for eleven,you'll start crapping bricks if you keep on eating bread like this."

If Gohan could be any paralyzed, he did, the boy could have gasped if he could as he saw his father sitting by the tabl,still wearing his orange ki.

'D...da...d...Dad?' he metally spoke.

"Oh,Hi SOn." Goku waved at him,the super saiyan dragged a chair as he walked to him, his voice was somewhat disorted. "before yoU make anY QUEstion, well yes, You IS dreaMing."

'ARE'

"I'd like to AsK you a QUESTion: This ISn't the FIRST time you have a dream abOUT the Jeagers's hoUSE ,is it?" Goku sat on the chair,chewing a loaf of bread,something was telling Gohan that this was not his father.

Yes,Gohan did remember,this was not the first time that he dreamed about the Jaeger.

"WhAt wAS it aBout?Please,son,tell me about it."

It was in 'that day',Mrs Jaeger's legs were crushed under the bouder that the Collosus Titan had kicked,it was like what had happened but,he wasn't there. Hannes tried to face the monster that had been closing in but he let his fear conquered him, he grabbed Eren and ran while Mikasa followed them. Gohan,Mikasa and Eren watched hopelessly as the titan lifted Carla up,twisted her body and devoured her,Gohan was not there. He had this dream on the first day he spent in the wood.

"That not the only death,that you've SEEN ,the death of the people that are still ALIVE!" Said Goku,still feeding himself with bread. "YOU dreamt other's ,right?"

On the night that he joint the military,he had a nightmare about Ilse's death. The Titan was putting her head into in mouth ,she was still writing even though she was about to die,and the Titan decapitated her. Once,again,he was not there.

He had not taken these dreams of his very serious ,we had only taken them as bad dreams

"Want to know WHY?" It was rude of Goku for speaking when his mouth was full,crumps dropped onto the already dirtied floor "'Cos those people were NOT SUPPOSED to live. Well, in your DefFEnSE,YOU WERE NOT supposed to be HERE to saved of US supposed to be here. BuT hE brOUght you here,creating a new universe!There'll be consequences!" Chuckled Goku "Boom!Butterfly Effect!"

'What?'

'Butterfly EFFECT,Gohan!Now,how many have you saved AT TROST CITY?Oh...a load of them?! LET'S WA CT H THEM D IE!"

'No ,no,no,dad,please,no.'

"Uoy nac evas meht esuaceb fo em!"

* * *

Levi was the last thing Eren saw before he passed out,when he woke up,the scout was the first person he saw. Standing beside the captain,who was holding some kind of sack,was the Scout Regiment commder,Erwin Smith. This froze Eren for this was the very first time that he met the Commander in person.

"I...I ….Where am I?" The kid stuttered when he realised that he was in a cell and restrained by chains.

"Well,isn't obvious?Let's call it done. You're now in the custody of the Military Police."Answered Erwin.

"Both you and your roommate!" Levi walked forward and kicked the bars,ringing them, "Hey,you freak, wake up! It's feeding time!"And he threw the bag inside,statling the boy who shared Eren cell.

The bag landed on Gohan who was lying in the next bed ,only half a meter from Eren,also chained.

"Oh,KAMI!" The boy scream,before sniffing the bag and opening it, and repeated putting bread in his mouth and swiffly swallowed them. "You kinda saved me there!"

"Yeah ,no shit! You haven't eaten any since lunch time. You're not yourself when you're hungry "It took Eren by supprise to see his best friend sharing his cell. "He's gonna need more than that!"

"No,is saving me from sleep paralysis!It's a lot more terrifying than facing the Titans!" everyone dead-panned at him "Oh Hello there commander Erwin,it's always good to see a familiar face" He switch his pupils to Levi "And...you must be the famous Lance Corporal Levi!"  
"It's Captain!" Spat the 'lance corporal'. "Where the fuck did you get that from?'

"I'm prety sure that I was informed otherwise!"

"Never mind that!" His CO interupted both him and Gohan before any immenent argument might occurred. The Scout Commander showed a key to them "Let's discuss something else more important."

"That my key!" Eren leaned forward.

"Yes ,I'll give it back later. The basement of your house-Dr. Jaeger's house in Shinganshina,holds the secret of the Titans. Am I correct?"

"Pardon?" Gohan rolled his eyes and amost choked on bread after hearing Erwin "I'm sorry,sir. I'm rather occupied over here,what did you just said?"

"He said the truth,Gohan,or atleast I suppose he was." Said Eren "If remember correctly,my father also said that."

Gohan face darken before young Saiyan turned his head in the corner where he was apparently regretting something.

"Oh ,you suffer memory loss and your pop is nowhere to be found,how convenient for you?" Antagonised Levi.

"Levi, we already concluded that the boy has no reason to lie." Replied Erwin. "Though,to be fair,there are little information that we've aquired,so I believe that we inquire your intentions."

"My intentions?" Asked Eren.

"OUR intentions." The boy's cellmate quickly corrected him. "You wish to get to Eren's house by retaking Shinganshina District ,down South,aren't you?Where you can gain access to the basement? The only question is how you going to seal the breaches,maybe it was not a very good idea to make gates that are big enough for a Titan to get through?!"

"That why we need him ,and probably you too,Gohan. We need your strength! What a irony,when the fate of mankind depends on two non-human." The commander shared his thought,his eyes and his hair reflecting the light of the touch "The Collosal Titan,The Amoured Titan,they're probably just like you."  
"Although the monkey would be more fitted in The Freak Show gang" Erwin glared Levi.

"So ,I'll have to ask you two again. What are your intentions?"

Eren then recalled to the day when The Titans had breached wall Maria,when people had got masscacred ,when his mother had got cripple and when he had though that they had lost Gohan. His intentions was still the same like that day.

"I'll..." Then young adult glance at his teacher "No. We shall wipe the titan out of the earth's surface!We want to join the Survey Corps and kill as many as we can,sir!"

"Wait, Is it Survey Corps or Scout Regiment?" Gohan raised his hand with the other scratvhing his head.

"Don't think too much about it!It'll be better!"Levi raised his eyebrows before walking toward the cell "Erwin,put me take charge of these lot." The he gabbed the bars,cranking them "Tell that to the brass. Oh,don't get me wrong. It's not that I trust them. If they betray us or anything like that,I'll put them down without any second thought."  
"Thanks for the vote confident,Lance Corporal!" Sighed Gohan,not forgetting to troll Levi. "Anyway,I'm already in and we gonna take that as an 'Yes' for Eren's application."

"It's settled then!" Erwin was please,though not showing it. "The only problem left standing is you and Jaeger are going to stand on trials for Eren's ability and you hospitalizing seven Garrisons,though many people will say your names when they pray. "

"They can afford hospital?"

* * *

"Good news?"Carla did not remember how she got back to her house in Trost,but when Hannes informed her that her son and Gohan had been taken by Military Police,how she got back home was the least of her concern..

"Well,on what I've heard, none of the sides have any intention to take Gohan's life. The boy's already deadset for the Recon Corps,but the MP want him for themselves,probably due to his performance in training and combat,not to mention the possibilty that he is hightborn ." Answered Hannes as he was pouring alcohol in a tin cup "Hmm,you're gonna need this more than I do." He gave the cup to Carla "Eren's story is the bad news ,though. If the Scouts win him,he'll live. If the MP have their hands on him,he's a dead man."

The cup cracked the room when a dumbfounded Carla dropped it. Her entire was motionless as if her legs were not the only things that had been disabled. Her son,her only son was now in the mercy of luck alone. She did not know what had happened to her husband,but chances were that she had lost him,and now,her son was going to follow him to.

"Y-You have any other informations? That we can turn the tide for Eren?"

"Well,let's see...Oh yeah,Gohan and Eren will be put in the same trial,despite the Police insist to have them tried separately. I think Gohan can talk it out for his friend." The garrison captain scratched his chin "And,oh ,Lady Winters was invited to attend the trial as an observer,but she refused."

"Another good news!"Carla responsed in relief.

"Yeah,nobody likes that blue-haired bitch !Not even the MP!"

"I meant the former!"

The hinches cracked as a MP entered the house,the soldier walked toward Hannes and Carla's wheelchair before addressing the order.

"Carla Jaeger? You've been called to serve witness for this afternoon trial."

* * *

Eren observed the Military Police guard standing before his cell. Something was off with the guard , well,it was rifle that he slung on his shoulder. The firearm was kinda strange,its muzzle was rather small compared to other musket. Its front post sight was a bit bigger. And it has a bar that appeared to be some kind of bolt on the right hand side on the weapon. This must be the newly invented weapon made by the Military's number one supplier: Lady Winters;who was considered to be the most powerful woman on earth.

"Sir,can I use the restroom ?"Asked Eren.

"You already went." The soldier answered coldly

"Can I have some water?"

"Hey!Know your fucking place,monster!"The second guard snap at him

"Can he have something to eat?" The boy asked again

"I've already told you to..."

"I'm not asking for me!" Eren motioned his head to Gohan,who just opened his eyes

"Please bring me some meat,or atleast vegetables." Said Gohan,slighly scaring the guards "Because I swear to Dende,if you people keep bringing me bread,I'll literally leak bricks!"

"Uhm,there are some eggs down in the kitchen." The first guard replied to him,before tapping his friend's shoulder "Peter, can you stay here while I make the little lord an omelette?"

Peter nodded before stepping aside ,the guard started to walk away but then suddenly stopped as he saw someone walking to him. Gohan sensed her too,he quickly warned Eren,keeping his voice down.

"Incoming."

"What?" Before Eren could heed Gohan's warning,he jumped as a woman with glasses and pony tail came out of nowhere and clutched her hands on the bars.

"You guys must be Eren and Gohan." Her smile felt like sunshine "You guys okay? Feeling well?"

"Guaren's hungry!" Said Gohan.

"Sorry to hear that. You're gonna have to wait 'til dinner. But on bright side,you're leaving the cell." Before the two boy face could get any brighter,she took out two pairs of handcuffs "You'll have to wear these ,though."

"Kackekorb!" They sighed

* * *

"I'm Hange Zoe,a Squad Leader in Survey Corps."The woman introduced herself as they was going to the court room,along with the two Military Police,Mike and Ilse. Which the male of the two later decide to anoy Eren by sniffing at him.

"He did that to me too."Said Gohan,introducing the two "Eren, meet Mike Zacharius,another Squad Leader. Mike,meet Eren Jaeger,Cadet,Titan Shifter." And then motion to Ilse "And this is Ilse Langnar,the another Squad Leader ,but this one I'd saved in wall Maria couple of years ago."

" Never have she shut up about it!" Said Mike

"How did you get yourself in this kind trouble?"Ilse asked Gohan,ignoring Mike

The boy stayed quiet for a while for dramatic effect before asnwering her.

"Oh,Ilse,you can assume that I don't like the smell of gunpowder when it comes from flowers."

"Sorry,too much chit-chat." Said Hange as they arrived at a door "Well,no worries. In fact,going clueless is better."

The two MP tried to grab Eren to push him inside but then stopped by Gohan's glare before he lead Eren inside himself.

"Challenge Accepted." He cracked his neck.

The two boy walked in the court room where they near a pole.

"Kneel,please!"Ordered a Military Policeman

"Do we neccesary have to kneel or we can sit?"Asked Gohan.

"Whatever!I don't care!"

The two sat down near pole as the policeman attached their handcuffs to it. They then leaned their backs on the pole,not very uncomfortable .

Gohan analyzed his surrounding so he could get the upperhand. The Garrison,The Recon Corps,and Military Police. There were other people as well: Armin and Mikasa,they were here to be witnesses for sure , wait...Mrs Jaeger?What were they going to ask her? Shinganshina? That far back?

They both boy looked up to see an old man who rolled up his sleeves and sat down,by the man apearence ,Gohan assume this was the commander-in-cheif Darius Zackly.

"Let us begin!"He look at the two "Gohan Son,odd name,and Eren Jaeger,correct?You two are soldier who offer their life to humanity and the king. Is that accurate?"

"Yes,sir" Answered Gohan and Eren.

"You see ,Son,Jaeger. Your case is out of bounds for all common law,so the two of you can consider this as a special court martial,with the final decision being left entirely to me. We shall also decide whether you live or die." He look in a paper "Any objection?"

Eren lowered his head as he replied "No,sir."

"This is heavy!" Gohan looked around to see everyone eyeing him "But,I've carried heavier." he shrugged.

"I'm glad that you two are cooperative. I'll be blunt. Hiding you from the public was impossible,esspecially when everyone now knows that Gohan was the boy who found in Titan Country. So unless we declare your existences in some manner,we may be face with threats other than the Titans. Through this trial,we will decide which force that will be take charge of you,both of you,Military Police Brigade or The Scout Regiment." The old commander-in-chief turn to the MP commander. "Let's begin with the Military Police."

The commander of the MP stepped out "Your honor,I,Nile Dok,commander of The Military Police Brigade ,propose: After conducting a thorough examination on Eren Jaeger's body,we shall dispose of him in a prompt manner."

"You savages!" Said Gohan,making all eyes turned on him again "Sorry. Continue."

"It cannot be denied that the boy's Titan Power allowed us to retake Trost ." Continued Nile,somewhat anoyed "However,his existence is also a source of discord that can incite rebellion. Therefore he shall provide us with much information as possible,he'll be martyred for the sake of mankind."

The Nile Dowk turned to Gohan "Cadet Gohan Son ,on the other hand,is a different story. He has commited a terrible crime when he permantly injured seven Garrison soldiers and attempted to murder a Garrison Captain,which could resolve to a death penalty. However,his performance in Trost had saved uncountable lives ,so we suggest that he should be assigned to The Brigade and be put under surveilance of The Brigade itself."

"Wait,where's the killing part?" Gohan asked when the MP finished "You're not going to kill me?" Nile was suspiciously quiet "OK,you guys are not as bad as the people say you are."  
Nile smiled and the room started to rumbling due to discussion and ranting .

"Well,despite the fact that you are trying to kill Eren,atleast you guys have the courtesy to put him on trial before actually doing it ,UNLIKE SOMEBODY!" He indicated to the Garrisons then he turn back to Nile "But,no,I'm kinda promised to commander Erwin Smith that I would like to join the Regiment,so you can use that note as tissue."

"You pathetic freak,you and that brat have undermined our saccred walls by tresspassing them." Shouted a Walls Priest,poiting finger at him.

"Your Walls are pathetic!" Everyone was frozen when they heard this from Gohan "First Maria,if it was sacred at all,none of us would have to bother going here today. What'd happened in Trost proved that Rose is vulnerable as well,what will fall down next to Rose?" He pointed to the ground "Wall Sina,where our number would be thinned down and our land be lost. How to prevent that? Let me train your troops,all branches,and when we are done,the Titans will have to build their own Walls."

It was a supprise to everyone that for the first time Pastor Nick became so speechless. Like a chain reaction the whole courtroom was overwhelmed with awkward silence ,until Erwin decide to break the silent.

"That is also what The Survey Corps intend to do,we shall allow Gohan to train as many members as possible as an official member of our faction. The same goes with Eren,with his Titan Power and Gohan's faculty, recapturing Wall Maria will be nothing too difficult."

"It sound like a very good idea . But where do you plan to execute such operation?" Said Zackly,before turning to Pixis "Pixis,the gate at Trost District has been seal,has it not?"

"Yes ,I doubt it'll ever be opened again." The Garrison Commander answered.

"We've decided to go through The Karanese district in the east ínstead." Replied commander Erwin. "From there we'll head to Shinganshina District."

"Hey,why don't we just seal the all the gates in the district."Spoke one of the merchants "The only part the Collosal Titan can destroy are the gates."

"How about NOT building gates that are big enough for the Titans to get throught?" The whole court house were dumbfounded when they heard Gohan statememt "Never thought about this,have you? I mean,those gates are unnecessarilyhumongous! Kind of a engineering flaw there considering we build the Walls to protect ourselves from Titans."

"Order! Order!" Zackly tapped his table "You will speak when asked." The he asked him "Gohan,your home is here,right? In Wall Sina?"

"Yes,sir" He answered.

"You spent your time with the Jaegers in Shinganshina,no?"

"Yes,sir."

"So you were there on 'That Day',Am I correct?"

"Yes,sir."

"There is not much to confirm your background story," Darius Zackly took out another document "but according to Captain Hannes report that you'd lifted a boulder and saved Carla Jaeger. Then you'd got grabbed by and assumed dead ."

"That's true,sir."

"Carla Jaegers,can you stand as witness."He called out for Mrs Jaeger.

"You can say so,commander." She replied

"Can you tell what happened when titans attacked Shinganshina?"

"Sir,I was in my house doing the chores when a boulder crashed into the house. I was crushed under the roof and the said rock." She rembering all the detail "My children,Mikasa and Eren came and tried to free me,but to no avail. It was Gohan came that he was able to do the thing none on earth can do,he lifted the roof,barely enough for Hannes to drag me out." She started to sob "It's when that Titan,the titan that was suppose for me,grabbed him as we fled. After that we thought he was dead."

"Interesting story!" The commander slightly smile before changing the subject "May I ask you if you know anything about Eren's Titan Power."

"I've lying on bed most of the time after the incident. But there was a day when his father took him to the woods and my son came back."

"You believe your husband has something to do with this?"

"I'm not believe,I'm certain!"

"Very well,thank you Mrs Carla Jaeger for your cooperation." Then he turned to Eren "Cadet Jaegaer,can you contribute your best for mankind?"

"Yes,sir."Replied Eren.

"Hmm,according to Squad Leader Rico's report,in your Titan form ,you've attacked Mikasa Ackerman,if it wasn't for Cadet Son,she would have been killed" The man read the paper out loud.

"Oh"Gohan dead-panned before lowering his voice as he speak to Eren "Guess someone will have to beat you to save you!"  
Eren shocked as he turned to look at Mikasa who glared at Rico,he did not remember anything at all when he had lost control.

"Mikasa Ackerman."Darius called for her "Is it true that Eren attacked you in his Titan form?"

The woman hesitated as she was conflicted with her decision,no,she was not going to sell Eren out.

"Lying won't help Eren or humanity." adviced Rico.

'On the contrary,lying benefits me a lot.' Thought Gohan as he eavedropped Rico and Mikasa thanked to his enhanced hearing 'Unless Levi go out and beat the living feces out of Eren,he's f'ed.'

"Yes ,it is." Mikasa heeded Rico's advice,making people to point and accuse Eren.

"He's just like 'em."

"Fucking monster."

"He has also saved me twice,in his Titan form. Before I fall prey to the Titans, he save me in the nick of time." Mikasa continued "And he save me,Gohan and Armin from cannon fire."

"Objection! Her testimony bases on nothing but bias."Said Nile "Mikasa Ackerman lost her parent at a young age and was taken in by the Jaeger. With our furthe investigation,we have uncovered some shocking events that took place during that time. Both Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman had stabbed to death three human-trafficker who had killed her parent and kidnapped her..."

"Neat!" Said Gohan with a deeper voice,everyone just stared at him "Oh,please,they were doing the society a favor killing those low lives. They were exterminating pest,not that they commited genocide on an intergalactic scale." Gohan then stared back at Nile,who recoiled back "I don't understand why you bring this up. Jealous that they did your job better than you?" He then turned to Darius "Sir,I believe that the information given by commander Nile Dowk is irrellevant. I request that you veto his statement."

"But they commited murder in the age of nine" Said Nile.

"Big deal! I killed Cell with my bare hand when I was eleven."Gohan statement kinda back fired when people started pointing and accusing.

"Screw taking him in the MP,just kill him."

"They're just titans infiltrating our midst."

"We should kill her too to be sure,what if she's also a Titan?"

"His mother ,too. Can't be too carefull."

"Wait! I can be a monster ,but they have nothing to do with it!" Screamed Eren,cursing himself for dragging his family into this mess.

"Oh ,don't mind them,Eren! They're no one but a bunch of short sighted monkeys!"Gohan reasured his friend.

Everyone,incuding Eren stared at him with 'WTF' faces.

"Don't look at me like that. I know what I say. I see my own kind when I saw one." Gohan looked at the people who were looking at him. "In the end, if we just keep running,then we will have nowhere left to run. So listen to me,drill it to your thick albino Namekian skull, if you are too cowardly to fight, then acknowlege this:There is a fourth wall that protect the mankind from the Titan,and its name is GOHAN. I was chosen by Heaven,so you better start saying my name when you pray."

Two MP lost their temper,and without their commander permittion,they jolted the bolts of their rifles and aimed at Gohan and Eren.

"Stand down ,god damn it!" Ordered Nile.

"Oh,bolt action rifles,never thought that you have those." Said Gohan,before being interupted when Levi kicked Eren in the face .

And Levi continued to beat Eren repeatedlly while the poor boy was still in restrains.

"Oh,can somebody please pick up that phone...because I fucking called it!" Commented Gohan before pointing at Armin who was pulling Mikasa back "Armin,try your best to calm her down!" And then Levi came to him after finishing with Eren "Oh,crap baske..."

Thugh! Levi devilered a left hook to Gohan's face and then he repeat the same thing he had done to Eren.

"Is this neccesary?" Every word Gohan said resolved in hit that he took "Oh my god! Can you stop?!" Although Gohan could take it very easy,Levi hits were not something that could make Gohan feel anything,but it was very... "It is more anoying than it's hurt!" Levi attacks didn't physically effect his victim at all,which only provoked the captain to land more hits "You're taking this personal,aren't you?"

"Levi! Stand down!"Yelled Nile Dowk,to which the captain stop.

"Huh?"

"You are putting the lives of all the people here doing that to him." Nile pointed at Eren and the to Gohan "And we need him!"nd sl

" Oh,if that the case he would transform and go on a rampage,evevryone in this room was already dead." He pulled Eren up by the hair,and then tap on Gohan's "And I know why you want this monkey."Then he asked Gohan "How the hell did you not get any damage?"

"Martial Art" he answered.

"No more jokes,I fought people that learnt martial art before and they bled ,so HOW?"

"Hardcore Martial Art?"Answered Gohan,again. But when Levi glared at him ,he rephrased "OK,it's Ki. The energy that flows in your body. It takes hard work to control."

"That also exlains how you set yourself aflame in a blue fire and slauthered dozens of Titan?" Asked dozens of Titan?" Asked Zackly.

"Yes,my power-up,almost killed me activating it. Don't know why."Gohan recalled his headache and vommit.

"Sir,I have a proposal" Erwin raised his hand "We shall put both Gohan and Eren in captain Levi's responsibility and be taken out on an expedition. Gohan will start his teaching to everyone in his squad then to the whole Regiment and we will start testing Eren's Titan power."

"Can you hanle Gohan and Eren,Levi?" Asked Zackly.

"I'm certain that I can kill the short brat." He answered,before looking at Gohan "But this one can be the fight that I've been longed for."

"I have made my decision."Said Darius Zackly,making his final verdict "Gohan Son and Eren Jaeger shall join the Survey Corps . Your abilites have proven to be usefull to mankind. You two will start your training in the Corps by tomorrow,go meet yout new comrades." He slammed the malet "Court adjurned."

Levi breathed in relief crouching down to Gohan and Eren.

"Wellcome to the Wings of Free..."

"...za." Interupted Gohan.

"What?"Asked Eren.

"What?" Asked Levi.

"What?"Asked Gohan.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:Special Operation Squad.**_


	7. Chapter 18:Special Operations Squad

_**C**_ _ **hapter 18: Special Operation Squad.**_

Commander Nile Dowk pitifully watched Gohan and Eren leaving the courthouse with the scouts,mostly the former of the two. Lady Winters would not be happy if she found out.

The commander stepped forward and spoke,loud enough for Gohan to hear.

"You'll join us sooner or later!"

The monkey boy turned around and looked at him,before continueing his depart without saying anything in response.

"You would've won him if you had bargained Eren Jaeger's life for his membership."Said a voice behind Nile,whom turned around to see a tall bald man,in his twenties ,dressed in black mechants uniform , his face was covered with his black facial hair and the young man was wearing a pair of glasses . The man looked around,then continued when he had made sure that no one was eavedropping them. "Lady Winters was too busy to attend the court on your invitation. So she sent for me to come in her stead." He took out his hand,to which Nile shook "My name is John Ingham, I'm a Beta of Lady Winters's Wolfpack Security Personnels."

Lady Winters was a upstart noble whose had been rising pỏwer these recent years. 10 years ago ,nobody knew who she was,but now she had taken over most of the industrial and trading infrastruture of the entire humanity,and she was the Millitary's number one supplier. She had her own personal team of bodyguards,who were also her enforcers,The Wolfpack,led by her butler,known as the Alpha.

"It usually the Alpha who meets me like this aside of the Lady." Said Nile

"Our Alpha is not aveilable at the moment" John Ingham removed his glasses"He is currently occupied with one of the Ladies affairs."John started to clean his glasses by a hankechief "Before we can discuss further,Commander. Have you told anyone about the conversation between you and our Lady?"

"No,Mr Ingham,she'd asked me to keep it confidential." he answered.

"Good. It is best to keep it that way." The Beta put his glasses back on. "She'd be dissapointed knowing the outcome of the trial today,but she won't be angry. The day is still young."

"May I ask why does she want the boy the boy so bad?"

"Don't ask me the question that I don't know the answer of. But I will keep you updated if I know something,hope that'd make you feel better."Answered John Ingham "The lady has a back up plan, which involves me. I'll tell you about your part of the plan after I have done mine. You just keep quiet before that." And then he walked away "We shall meet again. Now,have a good day, Commander Nile!"

* * *

"NIMBUS!"Gohan hugged the beast by its neck and rubbed its mane,the creature huffed and nudged at him in reply.

"I get why you named him that ,that old steed sticks out of the stud with his all-covered white coat." remarked Petra,on horse back. She and her squadmate couldn't hide their bit of jealousy for a recruit that had had his own horse before gratuation.

"Oh,what's a bad time they reunite us. I'm so hungry that can I eat a horse." the boy said this out load,still rubbing the horse's mane.

Oulo gave a quick sigh,he shook his head and quickly threw Gohan a sack of boiled potatoes.

"Take this and cut down with your bloody jokes!"

Followed by Eren, Gohan mounted on top of his horse and rode along with his new squadmates while taking a few bite and swallowing the potatoes in the bag,one by one.

Gunther quickly annoyed by Gohan eating "Something tells me that we going to starve to death before the Titans can get to us."

Before anyone of the squad could reply ,the young man threw the empty sack down onto the ground and belched.

"Can I have some more?" His statement made the team ,except for Eren,struggled themselves to steady on their saddles.

"That's like 29 boiled potatoes.!" Exclaimed Petra. Her jaws wide open . "In 3 minutes!"

"I...I eat for eleven."The boy's pupils moved from left to right.

"Those were for 20!" Said Oulo.

"Report says that you eat for five." Levi coldly informed.

"I've grown a lot during those years of training."Replied Gohan "And I've burned a lot of energy back at Trost."

"We're going to starve to death!"Oulo remarked.

"I think you had enough ,Gohan." Petra hesitantly smiled at him.

"Sure,best to save some rooms for dinner." If the group were not experienced riders they would have fell over from their horse.

"Oh gods!Cut the horseshit and accelerate!"ordered Levi,annoyed by Gohan.

They commandered their horse to galop ,quickening their pace and sparing them from any ackwardness caused by Gohan. His and Eren's membership better be worth it,like a whole pantry worth.

Gohan and Eren's companions were the members of the Special Operation Squad ,Levi's squad . They were handpicked by Captain Levi himself. The squad earned their name as an squad of the Scout Regiment when their total kills had exceeded to 200 . They were known to be well cordinated and synchronized with eachother. Each of them was a capable fighter;Eld Gin,the second-in-command, a seasoned veteran who had scored 14 kills and 32 kill assists;Gunther Shcultz,scored 7 kills and 40 assists,combats had affected his personality;Oruo Bozado,who had a much older apearance than his peers,39 kills 9 assists,his skills were only bested by Levi's and now Gohan's as well;Petra Ral,the only female in the team,had killed 10 titans and helped her team put down 48. The four of them and their captain,were Gohan and Eren's new comrades ,and if two of them went rouge,their excutioners,thought the former of whom would not be easy to be dealt with.

After a long period of time, the horses started to get tired and slowed down paces. Thankfully,they had galloped long and fast enough for a castle to reveal itself from the trees. This was the old Scout Regiment headquarters,the S.O.S's destination.

"An architectural marvel,don't you agree?! I bet it's made one of you feel like being at home already!" Oulo said to the rookies ,keeping his tone cold "A proper higher-class resident once upon a time, which I sure our 'Monkey Prince' now how it's like," His eyes indicated to Gohan "and more recently,our former HQ. Fancy ,Yes! But..absurbly impractical once the Scouts got down to bussiness,much much too far from the river or the Walls."He turned his head to Eren "This was early day,you know,when we were red cheeked and our spirits were up. Now this royal homestay is nothing more than a holding cell. The place where we store our newest toy." Then to Gohan,he spoke "And to add more salt to the wound,the brass made us to babysit a glutonous rich kid,who is ironically very damn fit for the place."

"You're being mean,Oulo!" Scolded Petra.

"Oh,please,I'm being very nice to him." Plead Oulo, ginning a bit "Think about the poor woman who's mothering him,damn, I put the squad life to bet that he is a rebellious spoiled brat who snuck out from his comfortable home to find an adventure in the exterior,too exterior I'm afraid." He leaned to Gohan,who not really bothered "Right?You're regretting your life decision ,aren't you?Shouldn't those three years in Titans's Terri..."

The man insult was ceased to go further when his horse stepped on a rock,making him to bite his tounge. The Spec Op held his mouth and screamed in agony as blood started spilling out. Gohan's only responses were startling a litte bit and using his new Recon's cloak to cover his steed from being stained.

* * *

"That's what you get for flapping your jowls on horseback!" Chewed out Petra,to her comrade.

The young rookies were tending to their horses when they overheard the Scouts's converstion. Gohan was the who heard them more clearly,though it wasn't really affect his multi tasking.

"First imprestions are important,those rookies need to know their place." Answered Oulo,pressing a rag to his wound

"Well,you certainly made an impresion on 'em ,no question there." She barked back.

Somehow,their argument reminded him of his parent,with his dad being less passive and mom being a bit little more pushy. They were argueing like an old couple,though Gohan didn't really fancy the idea that the should be together. His body temperature somehow increased as he eavedropped them. Wonder what that's called?

"Indeed ,our exchange went exactly as plan."Oulo replied

Gohan shifted his attention to the building as soon as he had finished tending Nimbus,there was something he felt odd about it.

"Wait!What happened to you?You've never used to talk like this. I mean,it's realy none of my bussiness,but if you are trying to act like the captain it's really embarassing. Even Levi can be less alike if you two where born separate species." Petra widened her eyes.

"If you intend to me tell me like a wife,Petra dear,there a lot of me you have to make acquainted with ."

Okay, now he knew which was odd about the castle.

"You wish,next time you bite your tongue,I hope you bleed out to your death!"She hissed.

"Guys,I think we kinda have a problem here." Gohan interupted them.

"What?The castle isn't big enough compare to yours?" Teased Oulo,which resolved with a kick in a knee from Petra. "Ouch!"

"No,please stop that." He young man crossed his arms "What I was trying to say is,this is a rather old castle,which was abandoned for a long time. It's gonna be covered with dust,dirt and spider web and whatever a dirty place has . Judging by its size,I afraid we have to spend a lot of time,manpowers and tools to..."

"To clean it?" Asked Petra,her eyes and mouth widened.

"Oh,shit." Swore Oulo. Before sighing.

"What?" Their reactions caught Gohan and Eren's attention.

The next thing the squad knew was their captain ordering them to clean up the building,which more of a challenge than an order,with the structure being awfully massive. Without any hesitation, the squad seniors quickly obeyed their captain,and splitted up and started wiping the dust. Eren and Gohan stopped wondering about their two squadmates behavior and also got to work.

With Eld and Gunther hanging themselves on the outside to clean the windows ,Petra,Oulo ,the captain and Eren handling the upper floors,Gohan was tasked with a mission of parallel importance,mopping the cellar.

"Oh,apparently he has OCD,wonder if these people know what it is." Water splashed agaisnt the floor as the boy moved his mop,his tail holding a bucket of water by it handle. Being left alone with such a chore made the boy fell into monologuing. "Well,atleast he don't make the squad to pose or dance or anything like that." He then recalled he had been in Namek . "Huh,funny,this squad also has five members. What's a coincidence!Hope it won't end up the same way,though,these are nice people we're talking about."

"You missed a spot!" His ki sensing apparently had been acting off for a moment that it made him startle a bit he heard the captain cold voice,making some water to spill from the bucket.

"I've not finished yet ,Gin...,sir." The boy paused and replied as he scratched his head .

"Who was you talking to?And what the heck is OCD?"

"Obsessive–compulsive disorder,a mental disorder where people feel to check things repeatedly .Your case,well,is cleaning,or to choose a rather more fancy word,hygene." The captain's eyes slightly twitched as the rookie explained "It could of something that happened in the past. So ,if I may ask you ,captain,what happened?"

"Where the fucking shit did you get that from?" The captain raised his voice.

"It's basic spychology"Answered Gohaan,but he quickly rephrased it after seeing the captain's glare "I mean...I was homeschooled?!"

"Figured!"Grinned Levi.

And there was ackward silence around the cellar where the two man standing. Until Levi decided to remove his white bandana from his neck and break the ice.

"So,monkey,when will you start training us wih the ...Ki?"

"I really haven't figure that out yet. But I think you should decide when we start,though,after all you're the captain."

"What's a smartass!Fine,after we all done with the O..."The Captain cleared his throat "After we all done with the cleaning,you'll show the squad the basics."And then he odered "Now,get back to work! Make sure you polish the floor twice,or you won't have any treat!"

"Yes,Captain Gin...Levi!"The boy saluted in response,eyeing the departing captain.

Had making sure that the captain had already gone up the stairs,the young half-breed reassume to his floor mopping duty. His tail brought the bucket to his front ,to which the boy dipped the mop into,and continuedly wiping the floor with it.

It did not take him a long time to mop the floor of the cellar as clean as possible,though he found impossible to make it shiny like the captain demanded it to be.

He heard footsteps coming down ,two distintive footsteps,one of which he regconised before hand. Being done with the task he had been given, he put down the bucket and rested the mop by the wall. By the time he finished placing the equipments,two figures revealed themselves,Petra and Eren.

"Done already?Good!The captain said that our training will start after this."The light ginger haired woman informed,unknowing that her listener only cared for her voice.

"Yeah!"He replied. Slowly showing a half smile.

"You see,I regret skipping your class."Said Eren "Arcording to what Petra told me, arcording to what she got from the Garrison,you set yourself in blue fire and charged into a horde of 40 titan and hacked them to pieces. I'm gonna take your training seriously. I want to be strong ,too."

Then to illustrate what he was talking about,the boy waved his arms forward like he was holding his blades to which Petra gave a wierded out look at him.

"Tottally did that,I couldn't stay calm with all the things that had happened."Gohan crossed his arms.

"Hope that's the only thing I've missed!" Said Eren,wondering what had happened when he was unconcious.

"Uhm...Yeah...You've only missed that one!"

"Few,I was afraid that there are more amazing shit that you did that I'd not get to see."Eren said,cheerfully patting Gohan in the shoulder.

"I don't want to interupt you brothers,but it seems that you are ignoring me."The monkey boy startled when Petra turned up her volume on him,her face slightly reddened. "I was saying that we should start our training right now!"

"Sorry,I was preocupied by something that is too eye catching that my hearing got impaired!" Replied Gohan as he smiled at her ,which in response she blushed,she covered her face with her sleeve. "About your training,"He continued,before cracking his neck "Let's get down to bussiness."

He said it in rhythm which recoiled both his comrades ,they look at eachother before turning to him.

"Did you...did you just sing that one out?"Asked Petra

"I did not!"

* * *

"Okay,you have to concentrate to gather the Ki in your body. I know it is hard. But the more you sweat ,the less you bleed!"

Gohan's newly adopted 'pupils' had their pupils on their teacher,who aparently had rip his mask in half and use it as a new headband . Just as soon as the S.O.S begun their training in the courtyard,Gohan had made them to took a stance in which their knees were slightly bended and they hands were put in a pushing possition in front of them,downwards. They were being like this for an hour,without any resulf,causing the squad to fatigue and lose their patience.

The only one who was actually making progress was Levi. The captain started to feel a warmth in his stomach ,which spreaded to his chest and then to his limbs. "Hey,I think I got it!"

"Awesome!"Replied Gohan,putting his hands on his hip,turned to the others "How about you guys?"

Needed no word,Petra,Oulo,Eld,Gunther and Eren immediately collasped to the ground.

"My fucking body...can't stay in one position for-fuckin-ever."

"This is getting to nowhere!"

"Erwin approves THIS?"

"If I have to choose between being killed by a Titan and this,I'll go with the Titan."

"My legs hurt!"

Levi crossed his arms and looked disaprovingly at his subordinates. His epressionless face was still able to show somewhat frustration at his teammates's early forfeits. This ís not whaat the elite team supposed to be.

"Hey,It IS getting to somewhere,it works for me!"He said to his squad ,then he asked Gohan "Shouldn't it be another way? Time is racing forward until the expedition,we only have like a month."

"Well,there is a way,the harsher way." Gohan looked at the five squadmember as they helped themselves "Mr Piccolo's way,"

"Oh scheisse!"Cursed Eren when he heard the Namekian's name.

"with some alterations."He then pointed to the forest "You see the woods around our HQs ?"

"Y-Yes." The squad answered.

"Put your ODM Gears on and run a few laps around it!"

"Hey what the hell with the Gears?" Asked Eren,still trying to catch his breath.

"Because we don't have any weighted clothing." Answered Gohan,fixing his headband.

"Maybe putting some stone in the back packs would help?" Contributed Levi,he started to take his interest with this class.

"Captain!" The team wrinkled at their captain.

"Is only two or three laps in the forest,it wouldn't be too hard."Gohan reasured his comrade with a smile. "Don't be worry,I'll run with you guys!"

Perhaps 'Two or three laps' in Gohan's book meant running more than twelve or thirtteen laps then that was actually what squad had to do. Gohan actually had them run until their instructor felt tired and their only instructor was him. So ,after they done running the Special Operations Sqaud litteraly crawled back to the HQ with their arms ,the only one who was left on his two feet was Gohan .

* * *

There were cursing,heavy breathing and vomitting as the Scouts settle themselves at the table. They rubbed their feet while wondering how such hardship worth it.

"Guys,I thought that for you to adapt with the ki training,my best bet is that your physical strength must be enhanced." Explained Gohan,before munching on his third stew.

"Oh gods!What's good with this Ki training,anyway?!" Grunted Oulo as he sipped on his tea.

"Have you guys seen the Solar Flare?You wouldn't have said the training if you had seen it!" Said Eren in a disagreeing tone. "Though the training is...ow...a fucking torture."

"You don't SEE the Solar Flare,that the point of committing it,it blinds people." Replied Gohan

"It sounds interesting...can you show us that?" Petra demanded.

"Yeah,why don't you show us that ?" Approved Levi and pointed at Eren"The only thing I see is this brat coming out of a Titan's nape,but unlike him,I know you know what you're doing."

They ,except for the one who had started this,looked at him ,waiting for his 'yes'.

"Guys..."Plead Eren. His comrades did not know what were they wishing for.

"OK,if you say so."Gohan darted his fingers to his forehead.

"GOHAN DON'T!"Eren begged his friend,but it was too late.

"SOLAR FLARE!" a flash of light came up , the entire squad shrieked and held their eyes as they all fell over from their chairs.

"What ...was that ?"Gunther rubbed his eyes as he used the table as support to stand up.

"We totally got that coming."Commented Oulo "If you intend to train the whole Survey Corps,mr Upperclass,I think the Titans are doomed."

"For the first time,I don't put my doubt on the incoming recruits." Levi resettled himself on his chair.

"I know right? Knowing Gohan being with us, the cadet would be more encouraged to join us."Said Petra cheerfully,she then turned too Gohan and smile. She was shedding rears due to the solar flare.

"Thought,it left us to one last problem." Eld looked at Eren,then his squadmates followed. "How do you transform into a titan,Eren

Eren frozen in response of his friend's looks. He didn't really know how he could transform into a Titan,the only thing he knew that if he did any self-harm with his body ,like bitting his hand. Wait,why did he know that?

"No need too worry,there's still time to us to find out more about his ability ,put a little faith in him." Gohan reassured the squad.

"Hhm," Levi took a sip from his tea "I would worry about HER ,though."

"Who's her?" Asked Eren.

"The hyperactive lady we met in the courthouse."Gohan answered

And then there was a bang at the door,to which Petra lifted the bar and Hange walked inside and greeted them.

"I couldn't just stay put."She walked up to Gohan and Eren "How the two boy-wonders doin'?We captured a Titan in the city,I was in charge of investigating it. So ,sorry,can't really visit you."

"Wait,I missed one? I thought that I cleared all the titans in the vicinity." Gasped Gohan as he heard what Hange said.

"Joke on you. You missed two, I killed one in Trost."Said Levi,still sipping tea.

"I...I've really been slacking on my math."Frowned Gohan.

The next thing Hange did was holding Eren hand with both her palms,before turn around and asked Levi.

"So Levi ,what's Gohan and Eren's schedule tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the Garden."Answered Levi,in the same time with Gohan

"Meditating."Answered Gohan,in the same time with his captain.

"It's decided then." Hange went around Gohan and Eren's backs before patting her hands on their shoulders. "Gohan,Eren,I'm looking forward for tomorrow!"

"Pleasured to help." Smiled Gohan.

Annoyed by what was about to happen,The Special Operations stood up and left ther room,leaving Gohan and Eren with Hange. She sat down beside Gohan,her glasses reflect the candle light as she stared at him.

"So ,before we start,may I have a question?"She pointed at Gohan tail which wrapped around his waist "So is it vestigial or your actual tail?"

Using action to answer her question instead of words,the monkey boy unwrapped his furry tail from his waist and move it to Hange face,wiggling it. He would regret it when thhe squad leader let out a high pitch scream out of exitement and grabbed it. To both Eren and Hange supprise,the boy shrieked and fell over,laying motionless on the ground..

'So his tail is rather sensitive ,huh.' Took note Hange before she released it.

"Oh my god! You okay Gohan?" Eren reached out for him and helped the monkey boy back to his seat.

"Don't. Ever. Do .Such thing. Again." Gohan breathed heavily and rubbed his tail.

"Sorry,it must have hurt." Appologized the section commander "So ,where were we?"

She then started to tell them about her experiment with the captured Titan. She told them how the Titan was unresponsive to any attemp of communication , how the Titan did have a sense of pain,and she confirmed Gohan's information about the Titan loss of activity during night time,as it was immobilised after three hour without sunlight. She even got a name for it.

Hearing enough of the information of the Titan,Gohan let out a yawn. He stood up and Eren followed him.

"Thank you! It was interesting,but it kinda late now. And Eren has lost an amount of energy excercising. So it's better that we go to bed." He shook Hange hand before leaving "Where are we going to sleep?" He asked Eren.

"The cellar,the squad can't risk me turning into a Titan in my sleep and they need you to watch over me." Answered Eren.

"Couldn't blame them. One can't be too careful these days." Gohan opened the door,where Eren exited,then he looked back at back at Hange before departing "Good night,section commander. Oh,wait,what did you name your Titan again?"

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Eve of the Counterattack**_


	8. Chapter 19:Eve of the counterattack

**Chapter 19:Eve of the counterattack.**

In the next morning,when the squad opened their eyes to wellcome the sunshine,then they heard a runner informed them that the test subject- the Titan that had been captured-had been slain. As quickly as they could,the special operations squad and the section commander Hange Zoe mounted on their horse and rode to the scene.

Steam was still pouring out of the dead seven meter class titan skeleton. In disbelief Hange fell on her,holding her head as she wailed at the sight.

"Oh my god,Big Gohan. How could this happen?Somebody please tell me this isn't real!"

"Why did she name it after me?" Asked Gohan, the naming of the titan bugged him more than its death,though he did concern about the latter. If she saw him in his Oozaru form,she would have not called the Titan Big Gohan.

"There is only one explanation!"Oulo answer ,to whom Gohan look at . "Your appetite preceed you. Do you know that the Regiment Command kept track on your training ?"

"What?"

"It's true. Shadis handed those report personally." Added Petra. She recalled the time the squad had had to boil some potato for Gohan when they picked him up.

Whoever had done this had done it at dawn ,sliced the titan's nape with their blades and left the scene with their ODM Gears. He,she or them must had been very skilled.

"NOOOOOOOOO,Big Gohan, YOU WERE TAKEN BEFORE YOUR TIME!" The Sectin Commander continued to weep. "Whyyyyyy?"

"How did this happen?"Asked Eren,who was still in shock

"Let it go. It's the Military Police's matter now." Answer captain Levi,then walked away codly.

"Yes,sir"Eren replied before turning to Gohan and pat him in the shoulder "Atleast our Small Gohan is still okay! Imagine how people would react if the one who was killed is you."

"I …..don't want to think about that."Replied the monkey boy.

The Titan Shifter and the Half-Saiyan's hearts skipped a beat when Commander Erwin Smith grabbed them by the shoulders and leaned down to them,to their ears.

"What is it you think you see?Who do you think the real enemy is here?" the puzzled faces of the boys quickly seen by the commander before he reassured them "Ignore me. Loaded question."

"It's hard for one to ignore something like that." Erwin was about to leave when Gohan interupted him "What you were trying to say...is that the one who did this was one of us. That explains everything,since she,he,or them has/have access to the ODM Gears." He walked to the skeleton of the Titan,where Hange was still wailing. "They've picked the moment when the density of guards was low,possibly when you were changing shift." He crouch down near the corspe,examining it "They've must been skilled,they had to be fast as they had taken the advantage of the guards being distracted,which was not very long."

* * *

With the only test subject had been killed,soldiers had been round up for the investigation of an unauthorised use of the 3 Dimensional Manuever Gears with the said equipments laid on each table. By examining an individual's ODM Gear and asking some questions ,the Military Police would know who was the culprit.

Looking at a document,a male MP decided to ask Sasha "When's the last time you change the shaft?"

"Six days ago,after the cleaning operation." She answered.

The MP turned to look at his comrade,who looked at her pad and confirm Sasha's words.

"She checks out."

"Okay,then,next!You there."The MP indicated to Krista.

"I'm Krista Lenz of the 42nd squad."

"We'll inspect your gear."

"So you can be punished for killing a Titan?"Said a cadet in the back.

"Strange as it might sound,that Titan was an important speciment."His partner pointed out a fact.

"Even,so why are they searching for the culprit amongst us recruits?"

Then the door cracked as three strangers stepped inside the room. They were not military police,nor military at all. One of them ,the six feet tall blond with a goattee wore a black suit,in his left arm was a blue armband with a white snowflake emblem drawn on it;the other two were shorter,wearing civilian clothes and their armbands were white as the emblems were blue,they were both carrying bolt-action rifles .

"Who?Who are they?"Asked Annie.

"They're Wolves,lady Winter's personal militia. " Answered Mina.

"What the hell are the Wolfpack doing in Wall Rose?" Now this was Connie's turn to ask.

"The Winters produce the gears we're using,if the MP find no culprit amongst us,then it'll be a theft by an outsider. And the Lady does not like people stealing from her." Answered Nac,trying his best to avoid eye contact with the Wolves.

Partially stunned by the arrival of the militia,the Military Police that had asked Krista and Sasha paused what they were doing and started to stutter.

"We...we...we did...we didn't expect you to come this early,Mr Bury."Exclaimed the male MP "I've...we haven't inspected all the suspects yet."

"Inspect them all you like. You won't get shit from them anyway."The blond with the goattee spoke.

The milita turned around and then walked to each cadet,facing them,sniffing them. The rifle men picked up where the MPs left off as Bury barked out loud so that the cadets and the Mps could hear .

"LISTEN UP,LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,I'm gonna keep it brief. An unauthorized using of an ODM Gear in our Lady dictionary is considered a theft."He walked besides the recruits "I would like to remind you,Hhm,well,many of you twats may not knows,that most,if not all of the fucking money feeding you IS OUR."

A riflemen came toward Mylius and picked up his ODM gears. Aftter not finding anything suspicious,he trailed to the ones in the back.

The Beta walked toward Annie facing her,the he touched his forehead to her. "Our Lady was resting in her bedchamber when one of our Pups informed her that..." Then he leaned at Connie "...some of the fucking Guards she's paid let a test subject got killed." He then left the cadet be as he took a deep breathe "She doesn't like thieves,you see."He pointed randomly at the cadets "Nor bad investment,either." He glance at an MP.

The riflemen shook their heads before stepping back to their leader.

"Anything?" Asked the Beta.

"No,sir. They're clean."Answered one of the riflemen .

"Hhm,either this is an outsider work or these bastards are just too good at hiding it." He gave out a devilous smile "But for now ,I guess they will not be disturbed. Some cut down on their wages,thought, but no disturbance."

The door slammed as the Wolves exited the room,which was left with silence and shock. The investigation was already tense before the arival of the Wolfpack,now worsened . Their abuse of power was known by most of mankind.

"That blue haired bitch!" whispered Connie.

"That,everyone,was Peter Bury,one of the Wolfpack's Top Betas." One of the MP informed the cadets. "And a real asshole."

The room rumbled with agreement as no soldier would disagree. Lady Winters and her Wolves had never been liked by anyone.

"OK,that's set I'm joining the scout."Said Connie.

"You're in the top ten,why not the MP?"Asked Mylius.

"One,with Gohan in the Regiment ,there would be more chance of success in the expedition. Two,no fucking way I'm gonna go to Wall Sina where those assholes domain."  
"You can choose the Garrison." This was Annie.

"And who watches my ass if the Titans breach the Wall?" He grunted. "Unless something impossible happens,like Gohan getting killed,The Survey Corps is the best choice for the sensibles."

* * *

This was not the first time Gohan had a meeting with Erwin in his office,but this time there was no Ilse with him. Being left alone with the ruthless commander of the Survey Corps, Gohan felt vulnerable .

The commander sat at his desk,looking through the paper,but not forgetting to glance at Gohan from time to time. His eyes were like piercing through Gohan's soul. The monkey boy's spine was like being poured over by cold water. In his mind,he afraid that Erwin and his Scouts had discover the truth that Gohan made up story were not.

"Before the attack of Trost,Gohan. The Survey Corps has executed the 56th expedition beyond the Wall."Spoke the commander,his cold blue eyes pointed directly at Gohan "We've found a tree house."

"I did bring Ilse to my shelter." Confirmed Gohan.

"But Ilse didn't not regconised that one."continued Erwin. "It was a bit further South."

Oh no,they must not find out. The boy nervously nod his head and explained.

"There were several others that I'd built down South. But then there was no supply left so I moved and built new ones in the North."

"We've found that specific tree house eventually."Before the monkey boy could let out a breathe in relief ,Erwin made his heart sunk "And two other tree houses,closer to Wall Rose."

Maybe Gohan would not have to wash his hands before dinner because his hands were soaken with sweat . All of his limbs were shaking like there was a tremor. He had feared that this day would come.

"Can you tell me,Son. Why did you come so close to civilization,but then decided to stay there?You have a horse,what his name?Nimbus. Why didn't you just ride home?Was it something I need to worry about?"

"Sir,I stayed behind for a personal reason that's been troubling me until now."The boy answered ,tearfully "But,I assure you,it will not...it will not affect the fate of humanity."

"If you had contributed nothing,I would have doubted you." Erwin voice was as cold as his eyes. "But the number of the people you saved back in Trost was enough for me to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Gohan was determined to thank Erwin for his charity ,but Erwin dismissed him before he could say anything.

After exiting the office,Gohan leaned his back onto the wall and he collasped as he slided agaisnt the wall. The young man curl himself into a bowl,covered his face and started crying. He did not know what could he do to make up for what he had done with those people.

* * *

It was a dried well where the Squad took him inside,Hange had spoken that it would be able to hold Eren down if he lost control. Couple of minutes earlier,he had been told by Levi that he had found a way of stopping Eren in his Titan form without killing him. This method would only injure Eren when they cut out of the Titan body,it would be best if Gohan did that,but he was not here at the momment. The risk was high since Eren could kill them in the process. The boy had hesitated,but then he though about Gohan's selflessness,how the monkey boy would say 'Yes' without a second though,he agreed regardless.

And down the well,he went. With Levi and Hange giving him signals,the boy bit his hand harder than he could,but aside of bleeding and pain,nothing happened. Even until Eren chewed his hand so hard that his jacket was covered with blood,nothing was what happened.

"You're telling me that wounds on your hand show no sign of healing?" Ask Levi,to Eren ,whom they had pulled out from the well.

"No,sir."Answered the boy as he rubbed the bandages on his hands.

"No offense,but you're not much good for us in this form. This is an obstacle for us to take back Maria. Pull it together!Yes,it's an order."

"Yes,sir."

On contrary with the circumstances or captain thought,the rest of the squad however,relieved. Yes,they were relieve that they have failed. Oh,they wanted to be success,but in their hearts and minds,fighting an Titan who had human inside was the last thing they wanted to do. They were just glad that Eren was more human than they had thought.

'Why is everyone so calm?'Thought Eren 'Are they okay with me being unable to turn into a Titan?'

Eren picked up his teaspon,he meant to use it to stir his tea,but his hand stunk with pain,making him to drop it.

"You're okay?"Asked Eld,more courtly than concerning.

"I'm fine." The young soldier replied before leaning down to reach for the spoon.

As he was about to pick it up,bolts of lightning came out of his hand and then an explosion,followed by a cloud of steam . Everyone near was either blown away by the wind or froze their face by supprise.

Eren was sweating,due to the heat and and panic. The poor boy tried his best to his right hand out of the half formed titan arm that has been created. But the more he tried to pull himself out of the skinless arm,the more panic he became.

"Calm down!"He heard the captain's voice.

"Captain Levi...This is.."He turned around to realise that it was not him Leivi was talking to.

"I said to calm down!" It was the squad he was talking to "All of you!"

If their face did not show enough hate and fear,then perhaps their weapons did. They were ready for the task their had been put to,killing Eren if he went rogue and Eren before their eyes had gone rogue.

"Eren! What's the meaning of this?"Eld raised his voice as he interogated Eren. "Why now?Without permission?"

"S..sir?" Eren tried to answer.

"Eld,just wait."Pled Levi.

"Answer him,Eren!" Shouted Oulo.

"Oh no,that can wait." Gunther walked towards him,combat ready "Prove to us,Eren,that you're our enemy,humanity's enemy!Prove it,now! It's your responsibility"

"I dare you to make a single move with that arm! Off with your head it will be!"Threatened Oulo. "Don't fucking try me,I'm serious!"

"I said to calm down." pled the captain.

"Captain,get away from Eren!" Petra called out for her captain.

"Can somebody please give me an exlpanation..." As if Eren sudden transformation was not enough statling,Gohan got them by supprise as he spoke since nobody knew where he had came from. "...that WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON?"

"Where..where the ...you come from?" Asked Eld

"Should've put a bell on you!" remarked Oulo.

"I've only been away for...3 hour? To have a conversation with Erwin and then come back to see THIS." The boy took out a bottle of gin unlid it and took a sip before looking at it "Wait,why am I drinking this? I can't get drunk anyway!" He threw it away.

"You drink?" Gaped Petra. "Where did you get that?"

"Well,my biology won't allow me to get drunk anyway, such stimulants are useless to me." he answered "About how'd I get it, I'm kinda in a bad mood today so a guy from Mike's squad gave it to me. He said that it'd help."

"Gelga?"

"Ja. That's the guy."

"Were you crying?"Asked Petra

"No,just tired ."He lied,crossing his arms.

"You?Tired?Really?Then we must be exhausted." Mocked Oulo.

Gohan ignored him,it seemed that he would not get any explanation from the squad,so that he had to find one by himself. By looking at Eren,he could deduce that he had transform without warning,causing the squad to overreact. He could also see that Eren's right hand was trap in side the giant power level of an arm,connected with some kind of joint.

"Eren,stay still,I'm gonna cut you out." The saiyan drew out his sword.

Just as he was about to press the blade on the joint where Eren hand was trapped in,a femenine shout from afar interupt him.

"EREEEEN!"

Hange sprinted toward Eren,shoving aside Gohan as she approached Eren,she was blushing due to the greatness of her excitement.

"Can I touch it?" She drooled her mouth as she asked him "It's okay right?"

"I'm recomending against that!" Warned Gohan.

Warned but did not heed,she was,Hange touched the arm regardless,and inmediately retracted her hand thanked to the heat.

"Warned you."

"It's hot! Without the skin it's really hot!"She reamarked before asking Eren "Hey,don't you fell it hot,Eren?How does it feel where the hand connects?"

"To late to ask,I'm afraid."Gohan answered the question as he pressed the edge of the sword on the place that connected Eren hand to the skinless arm and gently sliced it. Got freed from the Titan arm,Eren leaped out of the thing in a heartbeat. As a result the arm was blocked with steam as it slowly decayed.

"Nooooooo.!I haven't even inspect it yet!" Screamt Hange out of pure disapoinment,she would have continued to do so if she had got a glimse on a spoon that the arm was holding.

* * *

Petra was not a very honest person,when she said that she would give Gohan some refresh,Gohan thought it would be a bar ,some dinner or meal or whatever that was not helping Erwin to convince the recruit to join his branch. She did offer him drinks and food,but he ended up behind a stage talking with Erwin eventually.

"Sorry for what happened before,I hope you're not bothered." spoke Erwin,tapping his fingers "Words have spreaded,about your habitant in Titan teritory. I'll confirm it in my speech. What the speech is about?I will have to convince the cadets who attend this meeting that is about to take place to join our regiment. I need your help,your strength was proven in Trost and they had bare witness to it,not to mention you've known them long enough as much that they've known you." The commander patted his shoulder "Gohan,would you mind finish my speech for me after I have started it?"

The half-saiyan was confused,but then he came to comprehend the commander's words and saluted . "Who am I to disobey?!"

"I appreciate your spirit. Get ready. It'll start in the evening."Said Erwin before he departed.

"It always challenging,the recruitment." said Petra when the commander had gone. "We never have many new recruits joining the Survey Corps."She was holding a guitar.

Hearing ginger's voice,something came up to Gohan's mind he turned to her and ask.

"Can you guy tell me what was going when I've been away."

"Well,due to the death of 'Big Gohan' ,Hange shifted her attention to another test subject,'Little Eren'." It was Eld whom he got the answer from "He didn't transform when we told him to,despite his effort. But then the boy decided to turn without permittion."

"So you guy felt it'd be right by overreacting?"Replied Gohan,showing off dissent "You guys don't how science works, do you?You conduct experiments,those ussually end up fail,but you have to conduce more experiments until you succeed by learning from previous mistakes. And accidents,accidents happen all the time when you do your job,that doesn't mean giving up or trying to kill your test subject. Science is about learning and fixing mista...Why are you holding that?" He interupted himself to point at the guitar Petra was holding.

"Oh,this?Uhm,uh..." Petra was getting redder and redder as she was trying to answer.

"The captain said you was homeschooled..."Helped Oulo.

"...so we took a risk and assumed that you might have learned music." Finished Gunther.

"You can not just make assumption that a person who recieved home education to be a musician." The boy answered with a minimum anger "It's an unreasonable stereotype."Then suddenly the boy realised that he would have to explain what 'stereotype' was to them "You know what? Just give me that thing."

Petra giggled before handing the monkey boy the guitar,she and her comrade wondered what song would he sing.

"Came up with something yet?" Asked Petra.

"Let me check." The boy answered.

"We don't much time,please." Begged Petra,it been a long time for her and her comrades to listen to a song.

"I think I've got one." The boy came up with one of his favorites,the boy plucked and strummed the strings "How-can-you-see-into-my-eyes-like-open doors?Leading-you down-into-my-core , where I've-become-so numb..."

* * *

Erwin was standing on the stage,facing the cadets below him. Some of these cadets would be joining the Survey Corps if he did things right. Only an idiot could not sense the tension from the crowd ,these cadets had been through so much.

"Good evening,I am Erwin Smith,Commander of the Survey Corps. Today,you will choose a branch of the military. Putting it buntly,I'm here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps."The commander begun his speech "During their recent attack,you learned how terrifying the Titans can be,as well as how limited your power level is."He look to his left,where Gohan emerge from the curtains. "But what if I tell you that there is a man who know about it more than you do?" The cadets started whispering "Yes,the rumor you've heard is true. Gohan had spent three years in Titan's territory,longer than the Survey Corps could've ever done,making it the most remarkable feat a man could ever do. More remarkably,the first thing he did when he returned to civilization was to signing up to the Survey Corps, right before his training,by which means he would return to the hell he was in,along with his fellow Scouts,you can be one of them."

Standing only two meters from Erwin, Gohan response with a smile,which cause a train reaction as a commotion could be heard from the cadets.

"Eren Jaeger and Gohan Son have given us hope for the future that lies ahead,especially when the Titans secret is contained under Jaeger's basement."Once again,the cadets whispered. "But with the route from Trost is sealed for good," Petra and Mike showed them a map with markers on it ,illustrating Erwin staement "we'll have to take the long way around from Karanese district. Four years,four years that we have wasted just because we don't have the person who knows the terrain like the back of his hand." He then turned to Gohan "It might be best to let the one who has more insight to continue the speech."

This was the cue,the boy stepped forward as he closed his eyes. This was the first time made such a speech,at his calm state. He took a deep breathe and tried to memorize the rhetoric book his mother made him read,it could be handy.

"Comrades,you all know me and I know you. I'd bet that you do remember what during night of the closing ceremony ,I've asked you that what would happen if the wall broke again." Then he use his right hand to point aimlessly at a direction. "And it did happen again. You were there. I was there. We all saw what happened. How many people have die. What those creatures capable of. But you and I saw a different result,we've won."

He could sense their ki,they getting their hopes on. He could also see many of cadets had nodded theirs heads.

"I thought that we did it thanks to me,or Eren and me. But then I come to realise,that was thank to you." He open both his palms toward the audiences "Without you,we would be standing in Wall Sina by now,if we could afford such luxuries." He waved his finger "But we might not get so lucky next time if we keep on the defensive. The less territory we secure,the higher the risk waiting for us in the future. But if..no,with your help it'll be a 'when' . When retake Wall Maria we'll be retaking the initiative and humanity won't have to live in fear anymore."

The cadets cheered and clapped their hand. Gohan thought it would be best not to get their hope up so hight.

"Our way will not be easy,I'm telling you." The monkey boy put his hands on his hip "It will take us through hardship and pain,most of you might not make it to witness our victory,but it's always been the cost and it is certainly better than no one would see day light again at all." He pointed his index finger to the ground. "All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. So there are two paths that've been laid in front of you." He opened his palms again ,but closer to each other. " Fight or flight. Doing what is right,or sitting duck and waiting for the innevitable. Chose the path with a low rate of survival or the one that's thought to have more but none at all. "

He stayed quiet for a long time,which gave a sign that he had finished. Erwin came to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Fine speech,Gohan, fine speech. But you sort of gave them false hope there."

"No,sir. On the contrary,I've said the truth."Replied Gohan "We'll be cattles waiting out for our slaugther if we cower ourselves."

"Hhm,interesting." Said Erwin,but it was not to Gohan, however.

The cadets was walking away,which was to be expected. The unexpected however,was the people who stayed. Unlike most time,this time there were at least fifty percent of the cadets decided to join the Survey Corp. Gohan regconised some of the faces,Mikasa,Armin-of course,Reiner,Bertholdt,Sasha,Connie,Ymir,Krista,Mylius,Nac,Mina ….and Jean.

'You always have a way with words.' Though Jean as he stared at the Monkey Boy.

* * *

"It. Was. Amazing. Gohan."spoke Petra,she tried to settle herself in her seat but she just couldn't. "I don't have any more word to describe what you just did but...it was...beyond perfect!"

It had been non-stop since they was heading back,the squad's action was to complement and complement Gohan ,even until when they had return to their HQ,in their meeting room. To be honest ,they were turning Gohan into Vegeta with their neverending complements.

"I've never seen so many recruits joining our regiment like that since...ever!"Oulo remarked,he did not dare to hold his cup as his hands were shaking.

"You sway people as good as you sing,man!" commented Gunter,he had trouble breathing since the recruitment.

"And I worried that no one would join us."Eld scratched his head.

"Levi would not like what I am going to say" stated Hange "but I think people are considering that you are about if not already have ,bested Levi. That's why so many people have signed up for the regiment."

"I've heard that."The door cracked as Levi opened and Eren followed him inside. "How long the shit were you taking,anyway?"

"Oh long enough to get the job done thanks for asking." answered Hanged,unoffended. "You missed all the fun."

"I've heard Gohan turned the recruit into sheeps." Said Levi.

"Yeah,having mutton for dinner does do a number on your bowel." She placed down her handkerchief which was wrapping around something. "Feast your eyes,on this." She unwrapped it,revealing a teaspoon.

"A murder weapon?" Asked Gohan,he had read about people being killed by a spoon before.

"No,it's a spoon!" corrected Eren,saring at Gohan 'The fuck he getsthat from?'

"The very one spoon." Hange lifted the spoon so everyone could see. "Your spontaneous titan arm erupted into being while holding it like so: Resting between the thumb and the index finger."Her statement caused Eren to gasp "The world opperates on chance so this is expected.."

"Basically science in a nutshell." Added Gohan,before Hange continued

"But this affects something more." She took a closer look to the object "This utensil wasn't warped by the heat or the presure. Any though on the matter?"

"All I know that I went to pick it up." Answer Eren,Gohan 's neck cracked as the monkey turned his head to him "When I did the arm came out of no where!"

"I get it now. This explains why you couldn't change in the well. I'm certain of it."The squad widened their eyes as Hange explained "Slaying titans,blocking canon fire,lifting the boulder. Each instance,before assuming titan form ,there was a goal in mind. I believe that self-harm is not the only catalyst of transformation, but also a clear objective."

Staring at his arm,Eren stood up from his seat.

"But that's insane,you're saying that I turned into titan because of a damn spoon?"

"Calm down,that's why it called an experiment."Said Gohan.

"So let me get this right,you mean that the previous ruckus was not on purpose?" Asked Gunther.

Eren nodded his head. The next thing happened confused Gohan and Eren as the squad looked at each other and nodded as well. To create more confusion in the room Petra,Oulo,Gunther and Eld,in that order,bit their hands.

"An appology should've been enough!" Said Gohan,jumping off his chair.

"Ow,that's really hurt." Remarked Eld "I'm impressed that you can sink your teeth in that deep without shrieking,Eren."

"You know what else is impressive?" The whole room statled when they heard Gohan speaking "You guys,not eating anything since this morning and mentioning mutton,spoon and bites without a sound from your stomach."

The entire room,with the exception of Levi,dropped their jaw in realisation. They had forgotten to feed Gohan,the one that ate more than normal people,for the whole day. And they made him did a lot of things to day,making him hungry,and no one liked it when Gohan was hungry.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: The 57th expedition_**

* * *

 _ **Legends: to anyone who has trouble imagining what the Bolt action rifle looks like,it's a Arisaka Type 38.**_

 _ **And appology to Evanescence for using your song without permission.**_


	9. Chapter 20:the 57 expedition

Chapter 20:The 57th Expedition.

This was not the first time Gohan had a drink,which was the silverflask that he took from Eren,which was Pixis's. But this time,he had a drink in a bar,with some food and a girl. His drink was a mug of ale,to which Gohan was not very fancy. He was only paying his attention to the very particular dishes he craved for,a medium rare steak.

This was what happened,well back at the HQ they did feed Gohan and they all had gone to bed. Then when there was an hour before sunrise ,Petra,seemed to be so free without nothing to do,hafd decided to wake up earlier and had wakenned up Gohan and brough him to Trost ,to this very pub. She ordered for herself and Gohan a beer each,which was also the momment he had ask her if he could order some food,she nodded. And she regretted imidately when he ordered for a steak . Most people would have asked them to pay before getting seerved such expensive treat,meat was rare if not unaccessible in any place that was not Wall Shina.

The bartender eyed him,he looked at his scout cloak then gazed upon his tail,the man stared at the boy long spikey hair and his white head band before opening his mouth "So you're the angel of Trost,huh?"

"The what of Trost now?"Gohan interupted himself from taking a sip from the mug. And then the boy sensed it,the eyes of the people who were staring at him. His tail was his distintive feature that made him unique and different,out of a hundred people he stood with the other would still know which was him just by looking at the brown long thing of his. But unknowingly for him,he has became a hero in those people in the bar's point of view and he was easy to be spotted.

"Yeah,my daughter's in the Garrison,you saved her life. And by extention you also saved mine." Answered the bartender "You can pay for the steak later. How do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare,I always have it medium rare."

The bartender walked away into a door,possibly leading to the kitchen.

"Did that just happen?"Gohan asked his companion.

"Well,you sure get yourself a free meat,which most likely I'll pay for it." Petra answered him.

"No,I mean the whole 'angel of Trost' thing."

Her eyes widenned when she heard his correction. _He didn't know._

"You'd saved a lot of people in Trost. Garrison troops,Cadets and civilians,those who have friends and families." She explained "So they're all basiclly in your debt." The elite scout took a sip of beer "Not to mention,people've seen how you perform in battle and the walls are thin here,figuratively speaking. People here worship you and you're not a 'blending in' kind-a-guy"

He did not enjoy hearing this,it created too many unwanted attractions. This probably making his abnormal aparances even more stand out than he has expected it should be. All he wanted to do was to saved people,not searching for fame. On the otherhand,maybe it was why he got famous,he hadn't intendedly search it. He grinned a bit,intrigued by such ackknowlegde ….or it was the smell?

Both the hands of the young Saiyan tapped violently on the bar out of full excitement when the bartender put a smokey plate of steak in front of him.

Tilft her head,Petra did. ' _That was strange,where did they get beef from?'_ Oh,no,that was not beef she thought not. All terrible imagination apeared in her mind as she tried to assume what kind of meat it was until she settled herself to assume it to be pork,or rat,hopefully not,but most likely,the latter.

Knife and fork the bartender gave Gohan. If Gohan did not care about his manner,he would go full Saiyan mode and uses his hand to grab the meat and devoure it like a predator. But the boy was too well educated to do such a thing,he decided to use the utensils. He took the pleasure with the sound of the knife doing its work and more pleasing his face was when he brough the fork with the small piece into his mouth. It has taken a few bite until Gohan remembered that he was not the only one in the bar.

"Want some?" He offerd Petra the whole plate

"No,thanks." she declined,waving off her hand "You're the hungry one not me!"

"Just's been waitin' for you to say that." He continued with his meal before asking her another question "Do the others know about this?"

Had to blush she did. Petra fidgetly glanced around and stutered

"Y-Yes."Gohan took it as a 'No'.

"You sneak a minor out to a bar without the permission of the captain." that so Gohan spoke "Oh Kami,we're AWOLing."

"We're not getting caught"Said Petra , sip her beer . "I just got bored,and…. a bit afraid."

"What do you afraid about? Oh,yeah the expedition."

Her eyes were getting wet as she started to sob .

"Do you know that …. I wetted myself during my first mission?" Asked Petra,sniffling and looking at his eyes.

"Not until you tells me." The young boy replied,cutting the meat "It's okay to be afraid. Can't really blame you...or laugh at you, most people are scared when they face danger. It's totally normal." He bite another piece.

"Were you scared on your first combat?"Okay,okay now she's drunk

"It was not Trost,for the record. It was when my uncle kidnapped me. I was only four so I couldn't really made it clear whether or not I was afraid."

"Wait what? You said that you fought your uncle when you were just four?"

Facepalming was what he did,he didn't even remebered the event very clear to explain.

"You see,he was hurting my dad. I had no choice." Petra was more confused than ever "Oh ,you're asking how. Oh well ,it runs in my family to be strong. Especially my father's side. He still beated me though. He was dominating us until Piccolo took him out."

"Piccolo?Wasn't he your mentor?"

"More than that,he took me in after my father was kil...mortally wounded."That was close,he almost slipped the real back story of his own. "And then he trained me as a fighter . He's like a father to me."

Living in Wall Rose,Petra saw enough brutallity between gangs like everywhere else. But according to many sources,the poor folks in Sina had worse,they were caught between the Freakshow Gang and the Wolfpack,not to mention the MP. What ever this fight Gohan mentioned was,it must had happened before Lady Winter rise to power.

"Do...you like fighting?"Blenched Petra,

"No,no, I do not. But I had to ,those people I fought had done terrible deeds." taken aback by her question,Gohan answered regardless "In fact,some of them scared me."

"Who?"

"Frieza,and his Ginyu Force." Why was he telling her this?

Puzzled her again,Gohan did,the girl tilted her head after hearing those names.

"One of them snap my neck,I've thought that I'd die."He continued before Ral could asked "And Frieza,you have to see him for yourself to know how terrifying he was."

Her giggle was in Gohan least expectation.

"What so funny?"

"You. Gohan Son. The Angel of Trost. The one who outbested our Captain Levi. Actually got terrified?"

"I am human,I have my fear just like you have yours." The boy scatched his cheek "Everyone has fear. I bet even Levi has one."

"Levi does not fear death." Her reply followed with a hiccup.

"Mortal fear is not the only fear." Gohan explained "You think why does he act so emotionless?The man believes that if he does so,he won't have to mourn you."

Petra repeatedly nod at Gohan's statement , the squad had guessed the same,but they didn't want to make any assumption.

"Though,one thing." Petra reddened face narrowed into Gohan vision as the boy spoke "Maybe you should go to bathroom before the expedition."

He did enjoy the steak however the manner he ate it. For his credit he did not forsaken his dining courtesy,still he had to eat the full steak when Petra shoved it right into his mouth. Her red face became redder as she glared at him,not to mention some wingles had been shown.

As a response to this aggressive behavior,without chewing Gohan swallow the steak whole ,and Petra fingers,which he relased.

"You look beautiful when you angry."Said Gohan,and whom he said it to hid her face under her sleeve. "Though I think we should get back before everyone wakes up ,and you are drunk."

"You're right!Bartender,I'm not gonna give yo aany tip,buuut how much for the beer and theeee.." Petra tried to speak properly.

"You needn't."Said the bartender "The fella at that table has already done it."

He pointed to the table near the entrance,which was already unoccupied.

"Oh shit nugget!It must have been Levi. Prepare to hear him shit storm us when we get back." swore Petra.

"It was not the Humanity Strongest,I assure you two." Said the Bartender.

Gohan and Petra both stared at the empty table,in theỉ head overwhelmed with questions. Who was this guy?Why did he paid them for?

* * *

"Salute!"

Heeding the order from the sergeant,the scout recruits placed their fists on their left chest with the remaning hands rested on their backs.

"My name is Squad Leader Ness." The old veteran with the white badana introduced the recruits to the stable "And this is my horse,Charlotte." He pet his horse. "She likes to chew hair ,so watch out if you don't want to go bald."

As if he just has jinxed himself ,the horse begun to chew on his badana,the squad leader struggled to free himself from the maw and pled to the cadets to help him.\

The training began in the next day,which consist mostly on the long-distance formation that the Commander Erwin had devised more than field training. Despite the formation's detailed nature,the position of Gohan Son and Eren Jaeger was nowhere to be seen. The recruits's postion would be between the scout support squad and the wagon unit. They would follow the spare horses and the relay communication.

Rumors had spreaded, that Commander Erwin had sent letter to Winter Industry to bargain the prices of the Lady's support. With the medical and modern equipments ,it would give them an edge angaisnt the Titan,but the result was expected to be negative. Fortunately,thanked to Gohan demonstration at the recruitment evening,fifty percent of the cadets had joined the Corps,gaining advantages to the expedition.

"So is it Gohan or Eren the key player?" Asked Ymir ,talking in class.

"A Titan Shifter and an ace of aces?" Connie answer her question "If I have to guess,the Ki User is much more needed than the Key Holder."

"Tell me about it. Without the fucking key ,Gohan still able to kick down the door of that basement." Jean added.

He turn to the left to find Reiner staring at him with a suspicous look. But before the buff guy could say anything,Armin interupted him.

"They are equally inportant,Gohan gives us strength to fight the Titans and Eren give us more knowlegde about them."

"Let's just agree that Gohan is more competence than Eren shall we."To the recruits suprise,this came from Mikasa . ' _You better keep yourself and Eren safe,Gohan.'_

* * *

Eren squad were residing at the meadow while they discussing the battle plan of the up coming expedition,with the absent of two.

"If that tailed freak do anything to her" Oulo did not sound happy "I swear to God,I'ma fucking kill him"

When the squad decided to wake up this morning ,they had failed to assemble Gohan and Petra. This incident stirred a worry among the S.O.S . According to procedure,Levi would have to report them to Command whom would most possibly discipline the two. Yet, he decided not to and proceed to start daily regulation and ultimately,briefing.

"They're probably go out having a day off without leaves." Answered Levi "They'll be back soon,and I'll get them for this. But before that ,can you ,Oulo ,brief our rookie where would we be?"

Before the old soldier could reply,Gunther decided to do his job and answered the question for his comrade .

"Yes ,as your command,sir." The he crouch down by Eren and pointed at the map. "Our squad will be here,in the center. We'll be on standby ."

"So far back to be in combat." Eren left his remark.

"It's the most secure position in the formation." This was Eren got it,he was not going to kill any Titan .It all was just a test,to see if he would able to get them to Shinganshina. He was to valuable to battle. "Not even the supply team has this luxuries. Usually expeditions were supposed to be just go and head back type of mission,but know is more adventurous thanks to you and Gohan."

"I understood,sir."Bowed Eren.

And then they heard galloping coming closer and closer,to which direction they got their eyes on as they saw Nimbus and his riders.

"Well,about damn time you two show up." Scolded Ouro

"Gohan Son and Petra Ral,reporting for duty, captain."They saluted right an instance after they dismounted.

Silent replied them,until Levi walked towards Gohan and give both of them a quick "At ease" and without warning,he grabbed Gohan collar.

"Cap'n" Cried Petra

"It this just a joke to you,the regiment?" Coldly he spoke and coldy he stared at him "Or,you consider the Survey Corps is not very matter since you are stronger than everyone?"

"Okay Captain,I can explain,it was me. I snuck him out,I've decided that we should have some times together."

Levi gave out a sigh as he released Gohan. For some reasons,he would prefer that Gohan and Petra just being reckless ,with Gohan who started it. But now,it was clear to him that something was brewing between the two. Fraternisation was dangerous to the mission as either would joepardise it to insure the other well being.

"You know what ? I'm gonna stop this before it starts." He said.

"Stop what,sir?"Asked Petra.

"Stop this romance nonsense. You have no idea what it can lead to. It effects the mission,your dicision would be affected,hencefor,endangers the mission,endangers your life,endangers everyone."

"I'm not quite following you right now. What did you just say,Captain?" Confuse Gohan.

"If you think I would let some new order of priority horseshit compromise the safety of the squad,you make a mistake,Son."

Gohan finally understood.

"You think I would mess up the mission in the event it would endanger Petra?" He replied "I assure you,even if she and I have a thing.."He rephrased after seeing Petra frowned. "I'm not quite certain if we do have a thing,I won't ever be put in that situation. Because you saw what I can do back in Trost ,and you know that all choices is my choice. So quit your worrying."

If the captain satified with Gohan's answer ,he didn't show it. Levi backed off a few step before he turned to face Oulo.

"Oulo will brief you about the plan,after that you train us and then you and Jaeger go clean up the stable."

* * *

"Well I guess this is not worse than your training anyhow."Said Eren as he was swiping the floor of the stable. Gohan training had been physical training and ki training which was desvastating .Only Levi was the one who make progress but the rest of them not so much. Then when the desvastating traing had finnished ,Levi asigned the boys to stable cleaning,to which somehow Eren prefered . "You even get to feed Nimbus."

"Oh yeah he's a good boy " Responded Gohan as he feed the whitestalion a carrot. He might be the one who enjoy the stable work the most ,he got to reunited,fed and pet his four legged friend whom stick with him in Titan territory for 3 years. "We been through a lot together."

"Hey ,if I don't know you good enough. Or atleast I think I know you you good enough. I'd would assume you value him more than Mikasa ,Armin and Me." Said Eren.

Gohan switched from feeding the white one to brushing it before replied to Eren "No,he just my noble steed and you three are my family."

Eren frozed when he heard this, abite blushing. "You meant it?"

"C'mon now you people took me in when you don't have to"Gohan never left his eyes from the horse he brushing "The way I know how this world works,it 'd be a luxury."

'It'd be a luxury that if I don't have to endure all thesse cheesiness."Yelled oulo as he holding his cup of tea. Despite his backache from the training he endured,he still has to minitor the too young recruits.

Before any of the two response to Oulo patroniseing opinion,the heard rumble acrros the court yard,to which they know it was their friends.

"Oulo ,cam we go and see our friend?" ask Eren.

"Fine if you return to work soon enough"

Gohan and Eren paused their work and ran out with cheer to see their friends faces:Reiner Berthold,Sasha,Connie,Ymir,Krista ,Mylius,Jean,Mina,Ymir and of couse Armin and them was 50 others and more to comes,thanked to Gohan inspiring speech

"Mikasa ,Armin."

"Gohan ,Eren."

"I though we'll never meet you guys" Said Gohan.

Eren was statled when Mikas held his hands and asked "Did they do anything terreble to you?The Like inspecting your body or gove you mental test program?"

"No,nothing like that"

The she switch her eyes to Gohan.

"Did they feed you good enough?Do they know you have to eat fove time normal people portion?"

Gohan answered "No ,I was not underfed."

"That short went way to far.I'll pay him back in kind some day" She mentioned Captian Levi.

To ease the tension,Gohan indicated to other people.

"Hey look is every one else"It make Eren pay atteion to the other,few faces surprised eren

"I though you guys were dead."He said to Mylius ,Mina and Nac

They lokked at each other then replied "Yeah we would've if not for that is why we join the Survey Corps."

Now this were reiner who opened up "Annie sent her regard,Gohan. She said that she will look for your mom when she in Shina."

"Thanks."

Jean approach with his cold face.

"I heard Gohan said that you joined."Ssaid Eren

"Marco is dead"Jean responded

Thiis frozed the angel of trost ,not just because he respected Marco as a friend ,but he thought he has ensured every one safety by killling majority of the titans in trost.

"BUT HOW?"

"I think he died bravely when he meeet the one that you didn't kill" Said Jean " It's not your fault"

"You have a fine speech you know that?" Said Ymir "Making my Krista has a hot for it"

"Enough talks,I think it's time for your traing." Said Gohan

Everyone widen they eyes when they heard Gohan ,they didn't know they have to do any thing with him before the expedition.

"I promise the court to train every recruit in the recon Corps with ki technique,so find my self qualified to ask you to move to your training areaa."

No matter how gentle Gohan vocabulary seem to be, the recruits started to collaspe before Gohan sent them into the back òf the wood for training.

* * *

 _To Your Excellency Commander Erwin Smith ,_

 _I have taken notice of your proposal for my mordern equipments. I would like to help you ,but with the current issues with the Senate prevented me to commit such action._

 _Equipment supplying will not be available during this current time. My appologies._

 _Your Sincere,_

 _Lady of Castle Jutnar_

 _B. Winters_

Erwin put down the letter in dissapointment,barely,since he knew it would have not worked either way ,he simply give it a try. He had sent to Lady Winters to ask for her modern equipment,which he knew would be declined. Winters was the only one who got through the loop hole of technological advancemen ban,but limited,her equipment only more advance than the common tools but they made differences. What the Regiment needed was medical equipment and upgrades for the ODM Gears. Those said equipment would reduce a good amounce of cassaulty in the expedition.

The door creaked open,revealing Levi behind it who innitialy stepped in.

"How the boys?"Asked Erwin.

"Well,he're training the recurits."Replied Levi,Gohan training was harsh as ever,his physical training was destructive to anyone except the grass fed ox Reiner. His ki training was tiring as only a handful of people start to feel the energy in their body. Mikasa the the brat who always defended Eren,she almost performed the Solar Flare,Reiner the ox, Berthold the tallest,Ymir the silence one ,and Eren make some progress but not quite mentionable. "He did promise at court to do so."

"He did make such promise."reafirmed coldly Erwin. "Your squad ready for the expedition?"

"Always,sir."

Erwin winched as he thought of the future expedition. It would be a different expedition . The Regiment has more than a hundred recruits thanks to Gohan's speech and Gohan himself. Gohan training. And Eren's mysterious power. And the atmost important mission in the expedition:finding the collaborators of the Titans within the walls.

* * *

 _A few_ months _later._

The bells rang as scout regiment were at the gate of the Wall ,about a thousand was gathered in front of the exit of the district Gohan could not remember the name of.

Prior the the start of the expedition,things were continued. Gohan training has made few remarkable progress:Reiner,Berthold,Ymir seem to feel ki in their bodies;Mikasa and Levi were barely performed the solar flare;Eren was only a starter. Gohan and Petra 's courtship was also making progress,which the couple started to barely hold hands.

"You were right ,that gate is unessessariliy big." Levi told Gohan as he realized how big the gate actually was.

No one replied to the captain. They heard children talking in admiration toward them.

"Look,it's the Survey Corps!"

"They're so cool!"

"It's the Angel of Trost,look at his tail."

With the titans being lured away. The cogs and the chains started to crack as the gate opened.

"It'll be a privilege fighting along side with you guys" Said Gohan to his squad.

"Likewise" answered his squad with the exception of Levi.

Petra and Gohan eyed one of other ,they about to say something but interupted by Commander Erwin.

"AT THIS MOMMENT MANKIND STARTED TO STEP FORWARD! THE 57TH EXPEDITION COMMENCE!SURVEY CORPS!ADVANCE!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter :The Female Titan**

 **I'm sorry for taking too long to update. Clinical Depression really make a toll on my work. I'm sorry if I forced and rushed Gohan romance and training,the former really not my strength. I really need help with my work plus a Beta Reader.**


	10. Chapter 21:The Female Titan

Chapter 21: The Female Titan.

"AT THIS MOMMENT MANKIND STARTED TO STEP FORWARD! THE 57TH EXPEDITION COMMENCE!SURVEY CORPS!ADVANCE!"

Cried powerfully Erwin. Afterward ,the survey corps galloped through the gate ,the scene was glorious to everyone around like a best painted carpet.

At an back alley ,Nile Dawk watched the caravan with a pittifull eyes.

"The lady won't be happy."

"She won't mind" Nile was startled by the voice behind him, it was the young bald John Ingham,the Beta of the Wolfpack. "Everything went out as planned."

"But the boy…"Exclaimed Nile. "He'll be put in danger"

The beta removed his glasses and calmly calmed down the commander

"With his feat back in Trost ,I don't think you and I should be worry for the boy's well being."He took a handkerchief to clean the pair of glasses he remove before putting them on "What you should be concerned about is the boy's paper work. Is it done?"

Sweats started to poured out of the commander's face as he answered to the Top Beta "It…It's almost done."

Despite the answer to be unsatisfactory ,John Ingham managed to remain his calmness. "I implore to make it fast,and remember that the boy is out of wedlock."

"Sure, Mr Ingham."Answered Nile . "I'm not forgetful"

Without a reply Ingham simply walk backward and slowly dissapeard to the dark corners of the alley to Nile's relief.

* * *

After the Survey Corps rode through the gate of the Karanes District ,they rumble across the rubbles of an old town in Wall Maria. At this moment , Gohan sensed the familiar malicious energy not just one. By his unconditional instinct he jumped and step on his saddle, blades ready. The monkey boy shrieked as Levi grabbed his tail and pull him back on his saddle.

"Are you stupid or something?Those are for the supporting squads."Said Levi as Gohan sensed other ernegy with less power covering the Titan's. Gohan could see it in Levi's eyes,he could sense energy too.

Gohan frowned and continued to ride onwards,the said support team would only able to cover the advancing force in the old town ,after that they would be on their own. He wish that he could do their job,to all the time during the expedition.

"Ouro ,sir."Asked Eren "Do you think that the other recruits can defeat the Titans?"

The only thing the old soldier could do was to frown and answer the rookie "What you and Gohan been doing these whole months."He continued "With or without Gohan's destructive training ,the integrity of the mission is depend on how well you able to avoid fighting the Titans. Not that the tail freak would compre….."He was interrupted as the horse which he rode step on a rock which made him bit his tounge.

As soon as his force stayed clear of the old town ,Erwin Smith commanded: "Initiate the Long Range Scouting Formation."

Afterward ,The formation take form as the caravan spreaded out in a half circle formation facing forward with all the member in distance with eachother but still in sight on one of other. The formation would extend the communication line and scouting range as wide as possible. The scout in the first row would encounter and signal the rest of the formation with red smoke and those who seen it would do the exact same thing. Commander Erwin Smith,by seeing the signals,would shoot up green smoke to direct the collum ,thus avoiding the Titans. On the other hand,some obstacles would obstruct the vision of the scout to observe Titans. This only worked with normal Titans with predictable behavior.

Armin Arlert shot up black smoke when he saw one,indicating an abnormal Titan on its way. Abnormals were dangerous since they ignored the scout in the outer ring and went straight to the center. As soon as he shot the flare ,two scouts emerge from the woods with an abnormal Titans behind them.

"Only against unpredictable abnormals should we engage in combat" Said Ness as he chased the Titan. "Damn ,we have to deal with this. Shis,you take its nape." Commanded the sergeant to his comrade.

"I got it!Roger that!" Responded Shis.

"We don't have any chance using the ODM gears in flat area."Sergeant Ness unsheaved his blades "Next is Arlert isn't it?"He stood on his saddle "Can't have the rookie face this,let go!"

He shot the hook into the titan before leaping and sliding on the ground and swilfly cut its tendon. The titan fell onto the ground just before it got its nape cut open by Shis under the command of the sergeant.

The horse Charlotte did not forget her rider ,she return herself to him.

"Oh ,Charlotte you come back for me." He mounted on her and rode away "Oh ,I love you Charlotte!"

Before Shis and Ness could go any further they disturbed by the movement behind them,a feminine appearance Titan who came with greater speed than before ,almost crushing them.

"Well luck is not on our side when we have to take two at a time."Said Ness,pulling out his swords. "Shis let's do it again"

Shis shot up his hook onto the tItan before busted into the air and got kill with one swipe of the titan hand which went the same with Ness. The Titan grabed his wire before threw him to the ground. After killing the two seasoned veterans the Feminine Titan went to Armin direction.

* * *

'

Levi Ackerman found the energy sensing rather disturbing than helpful, to describe how the ability was like was that it made him felt like people staring at him with heat came with the gaze . And, the more powerful and/or evil the object was the hotter the heat. He hated it more than enjoyed it, it make him sensed unnecessary individuals' ki. Right now he felt every different people, animals, Titans, even plants and "It"-The most disturbing energy he ever sensed, at a distance. It must not just be an abnormal Titan,it must some thing much more powerful .

"Please tell me you feel that one too."Said Gohan as the squad were riding. "Captain Gin…Levi."

"Wait,feel what?"Asked the squad

"Yes ,I do"Answered the captain .He started to reach further his ki sensing like to find some thing. "Gohan,you go find Erwin ,he must be some where over.."

"I found him"Interrupted Gohan "Nimbus!Accelerate!"

The white horse speedened himself as he carried his rider out of the squad formation. The squad with the excetion of Levi gaped as they watched Nimbus and Gohan disappeared in the distance.

"Okay ,cap'."Said Oulo "You may or may not answer my question but what the hell was that?"

And now he had to explain everything.

"It's a part of Gohan training's result,now I can sense energy, my own and everything else's."

Everyone gaped in response once again ,how could they exclaimed Gohan traing came with no result when their captain had an ability no one believe to exist.

"What about Erwin?"Asked Eld

"That's a question I won't answer?"

* * *

The blonde genius rushed both the horse he was riding and the spare one he was leading right at the moment the Female Titan shifted its attention to him.

"No, no, no, it's not just a simple abnormal."chain of thought flowed through his mind "It's Intelligent,like the Armoured,the Colossal and Eren. It must be a person in a Titan body."

The boy keep rushing his horses ,running for his life,wondering what was the person 's identity and their intention. It was until he realised that the horse he was leading was slowing him down,for the sake its life and his,he decided to let it it was too late,the creature was right be hind him when he released the animal,almost stomped the horse to death. The creature rose its leg above him and stepped on the ground in front of him as it leaped. The shockwave killed his horse and sent Armin to the ground.

Adrenalin kept him from the pain but not the fear where it came from. Armin Arlert felt the cold fingers of death clutching toward him ,he was silent as it did so. The hood he was never knew that he had put on slowly lifted as he saw the malicious grin of the Female Titan. And, to the boy surprise ,the Titan stood up and strided away.

"What's just happened?It didn't kill me."Thought Armin ,watching the creature went further to the horizon "It just lifted my hood and went away"

"Armin !"The blonde heard a voice of another blond with horse hooves and neighs,it was jock rode toward Armin's direction leading another horse. "Hey can you stand,or you've forgotten that you can not survive out here without horses?"

So the young Armin Arlert stood up and walked toward the horse Reiner gave him until he was close enough to mount it.

* * *

Going South, Gohan knew he going somewhere he might called 'home' . The forest with the giant trees might have certain treehouses of his scatter around it. He built them around for commodities of himself and gather supplies for his outdoor live and to protect others from him. But now it seemed that the people needed him to be with them than otherwise.

The monkey boy sensed human energy became more powerful as soon as he rode in the forest. They all surrounded him with surprise came with them. The scouts did not know about Levi plan for Gohan when they saw him,except for one.

"Gohan"Erwin voice appeared as he rapeled down to Gohan,making the boy to stop.

"What the hell are you doing?"Said Ilse as she descended from a tree.

"He did things accordingly to plan,Langnar."Said Erwin,before turning to Gohan "Dismount before you follow me."

The boy dismounted,the commander turned around and shot up a pair of hooks before realease the gas that make him ascended and Gohan followed. They soared through the woods until Gohan saw a tree house,his treehouse.

"We should wait here until they come."Said the commander.

"Who,sir?" Asked Gohan.

"Your squad."Said Erwin "You'll get to protect them. I will brief you."

* * *

The Female Titan either unawared or ignored its pursuers,Reiner and Armin,the creature just simply kept running to a certain direction like it looking for something,or someone.

"I saw the signal of an abnormal."Said Reiner "Is that is,one with nice curves?"

"It's not mere abnormal. It is a Titan with a human inside its body"Answered Armin.

"What?"

"Wait ,I have to shoot the flare."Said Armin as he struggled to find an yellow flare to signal ermergency of an objective failed "I have to notify them about the situation"

A gun shot stattled the two making them to look behind,it was Jean who already shot the said flare.

"Wait up,Jean already did so."Said Reiner.

And then another ,then many other yellow flares shot to the sky.

"It 's the right wing."Said Reiner who witnessed "They have so many casualty that they cannot go on."

"It seems that most of the scouts in the right wing got wiped out. The Titans Attacked all at once."Said Jean who kept up with the two "The scouts' number only barely hold them back ,but they can't recon anymore."

"It could be leading the Titans"Indicated to the Female Titan Armin did.

"That thing ?" Asked Jean "Is that an abnormal ."

"No."Said Armin "It's a human in the Titan'sbody. Just like Eren."

"What make you think that?"Ask Reiner.

Armin Arlert explained everything. Why he think the Female Titans was a shifter. How the Titan killed Ness and his comrade. It did not intent to eat,it intent to kill. Most Titans would just eat people because that what they did. When the Titan's nape was threatened it stopped inoring the scouts and killed them.

"I also believe that when the Colosal and the Armored Titans destroyed the gate,that thing guided the other titans througnt the gate "Finished Armin "They worked together to destroy mankind. Or that it was lookin for some one,must be Eren….and/or Gohan"

"Gohan and Eren?They on the right wings with Levi squad right?"Asked reiner.

"What?My notification said they're on the left rear."Said Jean.

"My notes said they're at the right front."Said Armin. "But no way they'd put Eren in the front line."

"Where would he be?"Asked Reiner

"Some place close and safe must be in the rear center"

"No tIme for smart talk ,Armin. That thing is killing us if you two don't notice."Grimaced Jean as he rode. "It only matter of time before that thing reaches to other squads and destroy them. What we need to do now is to distract the damn thing,at least giving others time to run away ."

"No,it's intelligence. We're just mere vermins by its view"Protested Armin "It will crush us without question."

"What have you done to our Jean?The one who only think for himself?"Asked Reiner

Jean though about Marco death and others' and also how he save life back in Trost. He no longer the selfish Jean known by Eren and his friends but thanked to Gohan ,he's someone else. The old Jean would just join the Military Police and let it be,this new Jean had joined the Survey Corps and offered it his heart.

"Because god damn the monkey boy ,Gohan. That bastard's made me rethink about my decisions in live and acknowledge my duty. I joined The Survey Corps with the same reason he did,to save lives."Answered Jean "The people who had have fallen,I mustn't let them down. Just let me do what I've signed up to do,okay? "

Stunned he was, Armin,then boy reassured himself be for put on his hood,covering his face.

"PUT ON YOUR HOOD! Pull it down!It won't risk killing you until knowing for sure who you are."he said.

"I get it!"Giggled Reiner "It won't risk killing anyone who might be Eren"He put on his hood,following Armin "Well that's 's hope that creature doesn't have good eyes."

"Armin ,I thought it was pathetic how you constantly following Eren,"Said Jean while covering his face with his hood "but I fucking know you had it in you."

"Thanks,but the pathetic part was still mean"Said Armin.

* * *

"Is it done?"Said a female voice . She sat in her desk ,her face was unable to be seen due to the lack of light in her corner.

"Almost,my lady. You insisted the document to be detail."Said Ingham as he fixing his glasses. "It'll take more time than we expected."

"It must be done before they get back."Lady Winter sipped her tea before speaking "Before full moon"

The lady ,Winters owned most if not all humanity's industry and service. It would may due to her skill in business and sometime her thuggish Wolfpack doing dirty work behind the scene. She was hated by many,like by few,so now she need someone nice to work for and with her,a hero ,an angel. The person had high possibility to be orphan thought constantly confirmed to having a mother. So maybe all she need to do was to get the boy to reunite with his mother and he will be hers .By doing so she would have support from the populace and political gain.

"Then if we have the boy,can we go take back our home,my lady?"Asked Ingham.

"Soon,Jonathan,Soon"Said the lady.

Her home land was a far ,far away land from outside of the walls,it was modern and clean. Until there was no one to defend it,it had been taken away by some pirates. She brought Ingham and the Alpha to the Walls before eventually raised herself a force of 50 strong men and women and rose to power. Her goal was to train enough troops to take back her home.

* * *

Gohan was meditating in his former treehouse when he sensed the showdown in the distance. Three lesser power levels splitted up before they approached the much greater one. What ever this greater power level was, it was 110 atleast,his father's old power level when he was young,it was not something good. He could sense that the malicious power level became aware of the lesser ones. One lesser power level attacked the creature ,but the creature did something to evade it. He thought the scout energy would dim but it didn't,some how he managed to survive.

The massive energy attacked an other smaller one ,Gohan could felt his pain as the scout fell over from his horse. The other scout seemed to tried an another attempt ,but then fail when the creature did something,covering its weak point perhaps. This creature was only less than a second before countering the attacker and kill him before it stopped.

It appeared that the creature was distracted by something. Then suddenly the third lesser energy came to the fray and attacked the creature. But,as sudden as its appeared,it stopped in mid air and stayed there for a while until it break free. The scout collide with the weakest energy and seemed to carried him away. The three lesser energy then became more distance to the massive one,then the massive one changed it direction to Gohan's.

It would be here soon enough and it was his mission. Mikasa and Levi could kill this Mystierous Titan provided with a lot of effort . Gohan on the other hand would do it easily. But to stalling it wih out killing take enough of skill not to be killed in the process . So it was him who could do the job,if he had not came to this world,Erwin would just sacrifice all the scouts he had if he had to.

"It's coming."Said Gohan as he stood up. "It's the matter of time before it got here."

"Good! Just as planned."Said Erwin before went to Ilse . "Load the Harpoons."

"Yes, sir"Saluted Ilse before she headed out "Mike,LOAD THE hARPOONS!"

"Remember your objective,we need it alive to know who inside of it"Said Erwin "Just keep it out of Levi squad until it get to our trap"

"Yes sir "Gohan saluted.

* * *

 ** _ANYONE WHO CAN BETA READ MY STORY PLEASE PM ME_**

 **Next chapter:The Forest of Giant Trees**


	11. Chapter 22:The Forest of Giant Trees

Chapter 22:The Forest of the Giant Tree

Jean Kirsten pressed his lip on the handle of his blade just before he leaped to the air and shot a hook to the Female titan's feet and missed. The creature shifted it course suddenly as it eyed Armin,causing might wind which blown off Jean's hood. It secured its stance before curled down and swiped it arm to Armin horse,killing it and sent its rider to the ground hitting his head .

The concussed scout was facing the ground as he saw great shadow covered him. The boy looked up to see the titan's face,it was too familiar.

"Armin!" Jean shot up a hook into the titan back and ejected. He leaped forward but the titan'smovement was precise ,it forced Jean to retract his hook just by changing its pose. It threw it fist to him,but Jean was one of the top ten,he nimbly ducked before the fist touch him and whirled midair ,approaching the Titan back.

Jean fired the hook to the titan back this time,the scout was going for its nape. But as intelligent as it was,the creature simply covered the weakpoint with one of its hand and threatened Jean life with the other . The brown haired scout boy life was hanged in the balance ,he was in mid air,all the creature had to do was to grasp his wire and he would be dead.

"JEAN!DON'T LET THAT SUICIDAL MANIAC DIE IN VAIN!"Screamed Armin,causing the creature to stop. "This thing killed him!This thing killed my friend when he rushed to his death in the right flank!

Jean took the opportunity and retreated to the wood where he hid.

"Did he hit his head and gone delusional ?There's no time for this!"thought Jean as he was confused and surprised as he could ever be.

"It crushed my best friend."Continued the concussed scout "I can see his body under its foot."

Reiner removed his hood and charged the creature. He took the chance as the Titan was distracted .He leaped and shot up a grapple to the titan and rapelled toward ,aiming for the nape. Then suddenly ,the jock freezed ,The Titan was grinning to him,it no longer been distracted. And so,before he could do any thing,the titan grabbed him with it right hand,almost crushing him. Reiner could feel his friend's terror as they watched him struggle in the titan's grasp. The Titan moved its thumb to Reiner's head ,now crushed him completely.

"Hey…Reiner…you?"Panted Jean in disbelief.

Blood splattered,Reiner slice his way through the titan's hand as he made an escape. He landed next to the wounded Armin and escaped from the horrifying creature. The creature stared at its severed and steamy hand and change its direction and ran away.

"Armin!Armin!"Armin snaped out of his flashback with Reiner ringing in his ear while the jock bandage his head. "What was on your head?"

"Sorry,sorry."Armin scratched his head. "I was thinking about way back. That thing just simply changed its direction to Eren's"

Reiner visibly recoiled a bit before finish patching up his nerdy friend. "No need to worry about about that,he has Levi and Gohan covering his ass." And then his eyes widen in realization "Oh my fuck , he has Levi and Gohan cover his ass."

His realization did not escape Armin's attention,he asked. "What with the swear?"

"It's nothing." He changed the subject,pointing his finger at Armin's 3D Manuever Gear "How's your ODM Gear working?"

Armin inspected the equipment before gave Reiner a quick reply "It's fine. The binding release like they are supposed to,so it isn't broken."

"That is good to hear."The he shift his attention at Jean,who was currently whistling for his horse,which hadn't showed itself yet. "If Jean's horse comes ,the three of us could move,but now…"

At this rate ,should Jean horse could not come back in time,there had to be one person stayed behind as they could not stay in the open where the Titans could arrive at any time. But who would be left behind?Armin who was injured?Reiner,whose size made him difficult to ride with?Or maybe Jean could just went and searched for his horse?

"How about we fire a signal?"Armin suggested "If the formation moves straight ahead,the forth section in forth row should be nearby."

Then,without any hesitation Jean fired a purple smoke in to sky.

"Well,fellas that the distress sinal flare." Said Jean,hostered his flare gun "Doubtfully anyone would see that."

"In the meantime,we must decide who should stay behind."Reiner suggested "Armin,we should wait for a couple of minutes."

"I'll stay."Said Armin  
"No"

"But I need you to report the information to Commander Erwin himself"Armin continued.

"Well Armin,you're gonna have to tell Erwin that yourself."Said Jean,looking at the horizon "Someone's coming. With extra horses."

The rider who also leading two other horses gradually revealed herself to the deperated trio,it was Krista. "People,are you okay?"

"Holly crap,that's my horse."Joyfully spoke Jean as he reunited with his steed.

"Did you guys fight a Titan?"Asked Krista ,concerning for her comrades. Then she noticed Armin's bandaged head. "Armin,what's with that okay?"

"Yeah,so far."Answered Armin "A rather surprise that you came this far after seeing our signal."

Krista replied Armin with a smile "I was close by ,and I happen to have Jean's mount too."

"These horses are great help."Reiner noted. "You're an exceptional nice person."

Krista Lenz wiped her tears,she seemed to be a very emotional individual . "I'm just glad that you're all alive and well .I am glad."Sunlight sparkled her face as she finished,making the three young man gaped in response.

'A god'Thought Armin.

'A fricking goddess' Thought Jean.

'Just marry me' Thought Reiner.

* * *

Green flares fired above to sky,indicating the direction of the operation. The expedition was still being carried on,Erwin had no intention to stop.

'Scheisse,that bloody damned thing is still coming and yet Erwin still continues the operation' Levi thought about the energy he was sensing behind him. "Fuck it! Oulo,smoke it."

"Roger that,captain!" Answered the scout as he reaching to his hoster.

Thought racing through Eren's mind. To the density and quantity of green smoke around his squad;it was save to assume that the operation was going very well. But he did have his questions,since the front row would face the Titan the most,there must be casualty no doubt.

In the distance,another scout galloped to the position of the squad.

"There's attack in the rear!" He shouted . "The entire right has been descimated! The scouts there either killed or routed! Please,pass the message to the left!"

"Petra,did you hear that?To the left ,now."Levi ordered.

"Yes,sir."Compliied Petra,who rode away to the left.

'The right-wing huh,that where Armin is.' Eren worried for his friends' well-being,but then he relieved when he realized Armin and the other were closer to the center. There was no way the humanoids giants could get that far. Then he had one question in mind,about the person who could solve this problem . 'WHERE THE FUCKING FUCKS ARE YOU NOW,GOHAN?'

And then he heard gunshots ,collums of black smoke appeared,indicated an abnormal Titan.

* * *

Those scouts were no match for that Abnormal,meditating on a tree branch,Gohan could easily feel four soldiers' energy quickly disappeared after they combatted the titan's energy. What ever this monster look like,it had to be 14 metres atleast and it was coming his way,where the trap would spring. Aside from the Titan,he sensed the energy of his squad,they also coming to his position,that was the good news. He was now covered his face with his hood,which significantly block his vision,but that not a broblem with a individual that could sense energy,he could kill titans left and right with his eyes closed. To further hide his identity he tuck his tail underneath his cloak.

'It'll be a showdown between a tiger and an elephant' He inhaled.

In this forest ,it was impossible to spot any possible threat such as the Titans for the entire formation.

'Should the tiger stands his ground,the elephant will crush him with her mass,tusks and trunk.' He exhaled.

However,the same forest would be the perfect area to optimize the uses of the Omni Directional Manuever gears. And there was man who willing to optimize not just his gears but also all his capabalities.

'But the tiger will never stand his ground,he will hide in the day and use his agility to skirmish the elephant during the night' He inhaled.

This man,who ironically only half a man,would be the only person to defeat the Titan that wreaking havoc to the Corps,then no one would have to die.

'Eventually ,the elephant will collapse to her demise due to exhaustion and blood loss.'He exhale and after a moment he opened his eyes 'This forrest shall be the burial ground for the elephant.'

He stood up,jumped around the the tree to find a branch with the most elasticity,eventually he found one.

"This one will do fine."He bounced on the said branch.

* * *

"This is stupid."

This was Jean commenting on a branch of tree on his earlier order,which was ordered by a senior officer to stop and ascen to the trees in order to eliminate any Titan that attempt to enter the forest. This order however contradict the entire formation and original objective.

"We established an outer perimeter base,abandoning our original mission." Jean continued to complain "We should have arrive at wall Maria if we continued,yet instead,we camped at a frickin' tourist hotspot. And now we stand here and prevent any titans from getting in?"

The scout then turned his head towards his senior officer,who gave the order.

"Fucktard." Said Jean "Give us such an insane order."

"Hey,he can hear you."Whispered Armin.

"Not to mention,we didn't get any detail of the operation. Thought,I don't think he feel any safer either." Armin's words did not stop him. "There's a saying that a leader that lost all respect from his unit mysteriously dies by a stab in his back but it's not surprisingly happens."He glanced at his blade.

"What're you trying to do?"Worried Armin.

"Do not take it seriously ." Jean assured his friend "I'm just annoyed that's a. I'll follow the order regardless."

Armin breathed out in relief ,he really worried that his fellow scout would do some thing reckless,turned out he just complaining ,that was all.

"I'll keep the titans out. That's what you think we should do,right Armin " asked Jean,which surprised the blond genius . "You know what's going on ,aren't you?"

Before the Armin could answer,all the scouts in the perimeter was interrupted by the officer's voice.

"5 meters Titan approaching!"

Standing on another branch,Mikasa was not surprised of the creature advance. During Gohan's training she had developed a technique that she could assured that Gohan already had,energy sensing. She had sense an ernomous energy that possibly causing casualty left and right in the formation,but she not very worried. For the first time in her life ,she could rest assure in Eren's well-being,if she sensed it right, Gohan was already in the forest before Squad Levi,where they also arrived.

She could deduce that Erwin had a plan including Gohan,Squad Levi and that ernomous power level. She was not worried if that plan of Erwin fail or not,because she knew Gohan could improvise quick enough to ensure Eren's safety.

Then,her chains of thought was interrupted when she sensed a numerous variant of energies ,Titan's ki. This only statled her a bit regardless of the numbers of titans approaching,after Gohan' lessons,they were just minor problems.

* * *

A collume of black smoke arose to the air ,signaling an abnormal Titan,the Female Titan to be specific.

'It's finally here.' Captain Levi Ackerman had no way to shut his energy sensing ability off.

"Black smoke!"  
"It's the thing that's been chasing us from the right."

"Squad,draw your blades."Ordered Levi just before he unsheaved his swords "If that thing decides to show itself,we will not have any time." 'Which is very soon.'He cursed his new ability.

The only thing that the squad heard was the galloping of their horses as they went pass the forest. But gradually they started to hear footsteps,not walking but running,it was until then,a figure emerged from the trees. A blonde headed,skinless and feminine looking 14 meter class titan running toward them.

"Run" Levi's order was rather redundant since the entire squad had rush their horses to go as fast as possible,not forgetting to look behind for their pursuer. 'Towards the Monkey Boy.' He led his squad to another massive energy.

With its velocity the Female Titan was now relatively close to the riders ,so close that it could feel intrigued by the terror of the squad when they looked at its malicious face.

"It's fast."Panickied Gunther "There's no where we can escape in this forest."

"It's gonna catch up to us!" Said Eld

"Captain,we have to use our 3DM gears now."Screamed Petra "Captain."  
The creature was close enough to hear the words of it target in front of it,it lunged it arm to the squad before something caughted it attention,a strong breeze passing behind its head. It stopped all of sudden,to examined its nape,which was unharmed. But when it look upon the ground behind it,it froze to see some of flocks of its golden hair were severed . It quickly inspected its surrounding,but was unable to spot its 'barber'.

Its behavior couldn't escape one of the Special Operation Squad member eyes.

"Holy shit,guys!It stops."The rest of the squad looked back in response to Oulo . "It must have given up."

Before the squad could let out a breath in relief,the Titan eyes turned it attention to them,and started running again.

"Me and my big mouth!"Oulo smash the rein to speeden his horse.

Although gaining some distances between the squad and the creature,but the squad had no time to celebrate their escape as the female titan came closer to them.

"Captain,permission to use our 3DM gears,sir."Eld asked Levi for order.

Before the captain could do any thing,a green blur caught the squad and the creature's attention another time as it quickly dashed pass the Titan's throat with burst of gas following it. An open wound was revealed in the creature,however in the front not the nape,but the injuries was deep enough for the humanoid giant to cover its wound and slow its pace. Once again,it looked around to find the 'cuprit' but failed to spot him.

'Damn,your ki's even stronger than that thing' Levi commented on his squad's unseen reinforcement.

"Did you guys see that?"Petra calling out for her squadmates "Whoever is that,they're protecting us."

"Then don't look back,just face forward and focus on riding."Ordered Eld "Let our protector does his job."

It took a while for Eren to figure out some thing. "Hey ,I think it's Gohan!" He only kept his volume loud enough for only his comrades to hear.

"Please,if that's the tailed freak we know then that thing would have been dead already. No offense,Captain."Said Oulo,before turn his face to the Titan. "Offense to YOU!"

The Titan was now annoyed,not because of Oulo curses,but to the unseen ambusher who lurked among the trees. It now had to slow down it pace to be aware of its surrounding thanked for that coward. Then all of sudden,it heard something like a boncing of a branch in its left. The Female Titan glanced to the left where a green figure emerged from among the trees. It grinned maliciously before wiping its left arm at the scout when it heard gas bursting and wire being shot,expecting to crush him into a tree. However when it looked to the left to see the its kill,it could not find the scout body being pinned to the tree,nor its left hand. Its eyes wide opened since it didn't even felt any pain. Shrugging this off,the titan accelerated and persued Levi squad.

"Oh,shit that thing's coming again."Warned Eren ,causing the squad to quicken their paces .'What ever you're doin',Gohan, just keep doing it.'

The hooded scout stealthily bounced from branches to branches in order to keep up with the female titan and also to find the most elastic he found a branch that was good enough and just in time before the titan got pass it. He pressed all his weight into the said branch before launched himself toward the Titan.

'Trampoline Attack'

He was ejected toward the creature by the momentum from the tree branch and the ki he used. It was until he saw the white in the Titan's eyes that he took advantage of his ODM Gears. The Titan awared of this and decided to crush him with it entire body to a nearby tree,just to miss him. The scout circled himself around the Titan's torso ,making a cicurla clean cut from its back to its breasts.

Then he disappeared ,into the trees,again.

Frustrated and angry,the Titan randomly punched and kicked down random trees before continued to persue the S.O.S,not forgetting to cover its nape with its right hand.

'Come on almost there.'Squad Levi's mounts continued to run faster than they could. " Keep moving,we'll out run the big bitch!" With their captain searching for the quantity of energy inf front of him.

"Out run it?How?"Questioned his order,Eren did 'Oh,yeah.,right,Gohan. The only person stalling that thing so far is Gohan,only Gohan. Levi and him must have some kind of plan together."

'Covering your weak point?' The hooded scout grinned behind the titan before ejecting his blades,pinning the Female Titan's right hand to the back of its head. 'If I had it my way,you have already been dead.'

He shot up two hooks into the top of the titan head before retracting himself to that position. The Titan angrily threw it regenerating left hand to slap him which he douge. The scout made a front flip in front of the Titan,hovering in front of it with the help of the gas.

"Now,"Gohan unhooded himself as he facing the Titan,revealed to it his face "you're it."

The Titan widen it eyes and gasped when it identified it ambusher. One question racing through it mind that why was not dead already?The it finally realized something,but it was too late.

"FIIRREE!"Commander Erwin Smith's voice echoed acrossed the forrest as he ordered.

Subsequencely, hundreds of harpoons was shot stimutaneously into the skinless Female Titan at all directions. There was no chance for it to move a muscle.

* * *

 **Yeah sorry for haven't post any new chapter in a long time,those anti-depression cause more troble than helpful.**

 _ **Next chapter:Price of a Mile.**_


	12. Chapter 23:Price of a Mile

Chapter 23:Price of a Mile

"Keep advancing ahead and tire up your horses when you find a right spot then switch to the Gears."Ordered Levi as he look at the tethered Titan. "I'm heading to Erwin. Gohan will catch up to you later. You're in charge ,Eld. Remember your mission."He stood on his mount's saddle. "And someone take care of my horse."

"Yes,captain!" Answered the squad only half a second before Levi soared toward the branch where Erwin was standing on,with Gohan on his side.

"I was surprise that you entrusted the boy with the plan."Said Levi as soon as he land on the branch where the two scouts were. The said plan was restricted to a few senior officers and soldier among the Regiment,it was indeed shock to hear the commander wished for a recruit to be envolved.

"Well,I takes many risks in these current days,some of those reaped us a few rewards." The commander replied,then turned his head to Gohan. "You did good ,Gohan. If it wasn't for you, a lot people would have to make sacrifices."The boy just nodded.

Hearing Erwin's replies,Levi looked down upon the Titan ,which Ki was significantly dimmed. It was until now that the Captain staring to appreciate his sensing ability. He allowed to let his hopes on as he watching the Titan be immobilized with the proof that its low energy due to its constant struggling ,which to no avail.

"Do you think it's really secured?"Asked Levi,just to be sure.

"Some precautions wouldn't harm us." Erwin raised his sword at the harpoon guns as he orderd "Third battery and second,open fire!Fire everything!"

Without second thought, the Harpoon Gunners open fire more harpoon at the Female Titan,paralyzed it furthermore.

"Commander,Captain,should I go with my squad?" Asked the Monkey Boy.

Erwin Smith looked at the scout,raising his brows . "Yes, you're dismissed."  
"The squad's waiting for you. Better hurry." Added Levi.

Needed just that Gohan,looked around for a moment and put his hands on his mouth and shouted.

"NIMBUS!"

The boy sensed the horse coming to his direction, abeit hearing the galopping. While he waited his mount to arrive ,the boy asked Erwin another question.

"So, the rest of the Regiment still continue to reach to Shiganshina or we have to wait until we pull the person out off that thing?"

Little surprised ,Commander stared at the boy, he thought that the boy should had figured the answer already.

"No, we won't." he gave a cold answer.

"Pardon?" Gohan widen his eyes "What do you mean 'No'?"

The commander's eyes were still cold when he heard the puzzled boy's question,his voice was also cold as well. "I've briefed you, haven't I?"

"Yes ,you did tell me about your plan to capture the Titan, but you did not say anything about abandoning the original objective." Then he realized "There's no objective about recapturing Shiganshina,was it?"

The commander of the Recon Corps remained silent,confirming his suspiction. But the recruits joined with the clear mission to retake the district of Shiganshina to find the answer about the Titans beneath the Jaeger's resident. Oh gods, so many casualties in the regiment so far! They thought they were dying to retake their lost territory.

"What the HFIL? Then why the devil did you tell us that in the recruitment ceremony?"Gohan angrily pointed his finger at the commander "You told me: Joining the Scout; taking the Expedition into the outer walls; retaking Shiganshina; discovering what inside Doctor Jaeger's basement; reclaiming Wall Maria ; saving mankind."

"Take it easy now,Monkey Boy!" Scolded Levi.

"You are not involve in this conversation,Human Ginyu!" Levi recoiled by the Monkey Boy's loud voice,who didn't keep his eyes on Erwin. "You lied to them. My god, you even sued me to persuaded them to join us to executed a nonexistent mission! They'd died thinking they're liberating humanity,for crying out loud. But as it turns out,they were just fucking baits!"

"We need information, Gohan." Replied calmly Erwin,despite his Recon rookie being hostile to him "We need to capture atleast one Titan colaborator to understand them further, helping us winning the war."

"It's not that necessary . We retook Trost with out Killing or Capture any Titan shifter."Gohan rebutted "With the exception of Eren ,and he was helping us."

"Gohan,shut your fucking face." Now,Levi got his attention "Find the squad,now."

The half sayain cooled himself down,before appologising "My apology,Commander."  
Then he jumped down to the steed beneath who was waiting for him. He hopped on his back before both the horse and his rider faded away to the trees.

* * *

Mikasa smiled as the massive power inside the forest dimmed . The Mysterious Titan had been either killed or overpowered,both were good news. Whatever plan Erwin had,it had worked, Eren was now safe. And soon enough, Gohan would meet him and nothing could threaten him anymore.

She looked down to the Titans beneath the trees, whose energy were nothing compare to Gohan or that creature that had been captured. But those Titans, however, stupid as they were,these creature were able to learn. They were currently trying to climb the trees to their preys,which didn't bother Mikasa much as she knew she could take them down easily, without using Gohan's techniques.

On another branch,perhaps someone else also figured out what was going on. They leaped to another branch as the titan had climbed closer to their position .

"For fuck's sake, I prefer when they were stupid." Said Jean,before reaching out to Armin "I think this is the good time you tell me what's on your mind."

"I….I.." Armin recoiled,he stuttered .

"Oh, god damned it, just tell me." Scolded Jean "It's that they want to lure the damn thing into the woods so they can capture it,isn't it?"

Armin was surprised how quick his comrade realized what was on his head the whole time. Jean was smart one, but for him to deduce something like that was incredible.

"Yes, it is correct." Said Armin and then with some hesitation, he continued "I believe that The Recon Corps believe that one us is a Titan that infiltrated our ranks."

"Really? You do really think so?" Said Jean "Should we knew that there was a Titan amidst us, things would've result in different ways!"

His blond comrade remained silent for a moment. "As much as I want the opposite. Yet, I don't think he's wrong."

"The fuck you mean?" Jean puzzled "We could've been all dead."

"Jean, it's not sensible to say something would happened differently when it'd already done." Answered Armin "None can predict the future. But, there will be a time someone has to make decision . Commander Erwin's willing to choose his fellow brothers and sisters in arms over the people within the Walls. " He continued "But there something I certainly know for sure,a person who want to bring about changes, he has to be willing to sacrifice everything."  
Jean grimaced as he knew who his friend was referring to 'That asshole,Erwin.'

* * *

"I surprise that you find this place, Eld." Oulo said as he pressed his foot on the treehouse that the squad were settling in.

"Well ,we found many like this in the last expedition. " Said Petra ,grimacing at her comrade "Don't you remember ?"

"WE did not found many like this in the last expedition."Said Oulo ,indicated to the squad "The rest of the Regiment did."

"Well, all of us have been reported so." Said Gunther ,before turning to his temporary squad leader. "Shouldn't we use our ODM gears to move around the forrest?"

"Any of you're able to sense energy?" Eld look upon his squad,whose all members shook their heads "Gohan will catch up to us and guide us in this forrest without running into danger. For now, let's just lay down and admire the boy's cratfmanship,shall we?"

The squad nodded in agreement as they did amazed by the treehouse that was made up in high in the giant tree and more stunning ,able to hold the weight of four people. No one could believe that someone from Wall Sina could do such thing, building.

"That aside, did the Regiment just capture a Titan?"Ask Eren.

"Yeah, Commander Erwin set a trap which sprung." Answered Eld. "Though, none of us knew about it."

"That's it, right?" Said Eren,but then he had a question. "I understand why new recruits like me was not inform,shouldn't Survey Corps veterans like you guys acknowledged about it?"

"Shut it." Scolded Oulo.

Petra angrily barked at Eren "Are you implying that Captain Levi and Commander Erwin don't trust us?"

"No, I agree with Eren with this point." Interrupted Eld "I think the commander had a good reason not to trust us"

"What the fuck?"confused Oulo

"The only reason not to trust your fellow soldiers." Explained Eld "A Titan Shifter, a spy., is working in our ranks."

"Holly shit!" Swore Gunther.

"So that what it is,"Said Oulo "But wait,that tailed freak knows."

"Barely,I'm afraid," Explained Eld "I think he was only ordered to stall that thing without killing until we lead it into the trap. By his performance in Trost, the lives he saved also he knows this forest like the back of his hand. Erwin did something he never did before, gave him the benefit of the doubt."

Just as he finished ,despite the height of the treehouse,the squad could hear the sound of horse galloping towards their position.

"Speak of the devil."Commented Oulo

Then the galloping stopped ,following a grapple was hooked into the tree house as sound of bursting gas came nearer until Gohan landed on the Treehouse.

"Hi everyone."

* * *

"How does it feel, hottie?" Smirk Hange, speaking to the restrained Titan ,who quickly enough to cover its nape with it hands before the ambush. "You can't even scratch when you have an itch .Unable to move a muscle, forever." She chuckled "The more you try to move,the more you try to heal, the less you can't. You know, we all sensed your horror when Gohan removed his hood. He's the only one you fear, isn't he?"

The before the Titan could response, Hange heard two burst of gas as two squad leaders landed on the ground next to her, Mike and Levi ,they were both disappointed.

"What happened ?" Asked Hange.

"That damn thing crystalize it hands like some kind of armor,"Said Mike,showing his broken blades. "we couldn't cut through it."  
Hange hopped up on a branch to verify this, it was true, the titan had formed some kind of krystal like armour in its hands. "I don't recall it has armor."

Mike and Levi landed next to Erwin, who realise that though had some differences, the Female Titan armor was quite similar to the Armoured Titan's, preventing them to penetrate it. But unlike the Armoured Titan, the armor only hardened in one particular body part ,fortunately.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to send the boy away?" Suggest Mike.

"Nah, not with his attitude towards Erwin." Replied Levi "Also, I need someone to look over my squad."

"No need for him." Said Erwin ,before he ordered Mike "Set the explosive!"

"Yes, sir." Said Mike ,before shouted "Ilse ,get the charges we stol…borrowed from Winters Industry."

"In a minute." The squad leader ran toward the supplies carts , as Erwin had sent letters to Lady Winters, he sent Ilse and Mike to sneak into one of her factories to loot a considerable quantity of newly up to dates dynamites.

While he was waiting for the explosive being unboxed ,Levi decided to shot a cable line to the Titan where he eventually landed on it.

"You want my personal opinion? You should get out and save us the troubles for your own good." Said a frustrated Levi "Or else," He leaned forward to the Female Titan's eye. "we'll cut off your fucking arms and legs, while you're awake of course. And when they heal,we'll continue. Or…. maybe, we'll starve Gohan and let him have his way with you, how about that?"

He shouldn't had done that, the Titan, having no other solution, opened its mouth and let out a loud scream. The noise was so loud it echoed across the forest and statled Levi who lunged off the Titan's head and landed on the ground.

"The heck you did? Calling for help?" Said Levi ,until his new ability answered his question. "You skinless- bitch!" He turned to Erwin "Titans incoming!"

"What?" His warning puzzled his fellow Scouts. Until Mike verified it.

"Commander, Titans are coming." Sniffed Mike "I can smell them coming from all direction."

Commander Erwin widen his eyes when he heard his subordinate warning, Mike's nose never lied.

"Langnar, set the charges now." Erwin rushed his soldiers.

"Common, we don't have much time." Ilse and her squad ran to Female Titan as they were holding wield sticky explosive on their hand. But then they all stopped when they heard the Titans' footsteps "At all."

The Recon Corps listened to rumbling in the forest until the first horde of Titans revealed themselves amidst the trees. They came to devour the Female Titan, it was unexpected that the Female Titan would sacrifice itself to protect its secrets .

"Survey Corps," Erwin gave out an odd order "PROTECT THE FEMALE TITAN AT ALL COSTS!"

* * *

The Special Operational Squad did enjoy their stay at the architectural marvel known as Gohan's treehouse. Oulo and Petra rested their backs on the walls while Gunther and Eld checked their gears,at the mean time, Eren meditated under Gohan's demand and Gohan himself devoured his field rations like a wild beast. They decided not to leave the tree house for obvious reasons, they thought it would be a good idea to stay in one place where the Captain could easily sense their energy and find them, also they thought wandering around in the forest and wasting they fuel was not a good idea.

It was when Gohan finished eating his last can of food that the deafening scream echoed into the treehouse which put all the SOS on their feet.

"What is that?" Ask Petra.

"It must be Gohan's mom." Mocked Oulo.

"It's not funny." Grunted Eld "I think it the Female Titan."  
"The bitch's finally broken" Gunther remarked.

'No,that thing broke out.' Gohan could sense how those dozens of Titans devoured the Female Titan, carving the way of its escape.

While his mentor consentrated on the Female Titan's status, something caught his attention, an item that looked like some kind of a piece of beneath one of Gohan lootboxes . The young man moved to the boxes. He lifted the lootboxes one by one and move them aside so that he get the piece of paper.

"Gohan," Asked Eren, showing Gohan and subsequently,the squad the said paper. "where did you get this?"

The paper was a painting, a picture of the Jaegers, Eren ,Grisha ,Carla ,Mikasa and Gohan with their house in the back. This picture was drawn by Mikasa no doubt,when they were young kids and Gohan was depicted in his purple Gi and his tail wrapped around his hip.

"Tell me Gohan,where and when did you get this?"Demanded Eren, still showing the picture "The last time I saw this was in our house, OUR FUCKING HOUSE, Gohan, in Shiganshina. So, how'd you get this?"

"Remember the three years I spent in ….. I don't know, …here?"He reluctantly answered "I revisited Shiganshina to gather supplies and also…heh heh… you know,get some momentos."

"Figured."Said Eld,which the squad nod in response.  
If Gohan thought Eren would be sattified with his answer like the rest of the squad,he was wrong. The boy grabbed his mentor's collar and screamed at him.

"Eren ,watch it!" Threatened Petra.

"You idiot! Why didn't you enter the fucking basement?" Still grabbing Gohan's collar, Eren was. "You could have already discovered the damn mystery inside it and none of us had to die."

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Asked Oulo "Can't believe I agree with Eren on this one."  
"Wait, guys, I think that Gohan has a good explanation to this question." Said Petra before the other could ask any thing.

"Yes, because…"Grimaced Gohan when he answered "…I did not know that you had had a basement,okay ?"

"What?" Numbed Eren,he released Gohan "Really?"

"Yes,really." Said Gohan "It is not like I explored your house like some sort of adventurer ,okay."

That was a simple explanation for a very serious question but it was an answer nonetheless.

"Well, that was convincing and unexpected at the same time" Said Eren "I'm sorry."

"You bet"Petra and Gohan found their word matched .

"You'll do a 100 sit ups when we get back." Said Gohan.

"I deserve that one." Said Eren.

Before the young titan shifter could say any thing else, a gunshot interrupted him. The scouts peaked out of the tree house to see a collum of yellow smoke, the retreat signal. Most of the squad cheered and clapped their hands in enjoyment that they about to go home. There was an exception, two actually, they frowned and face-palmed as they had realized that the mission had failed.

'All of those lives .' Gohan stared at the smoke collum 'What's the price of a mile?"

"Check your weapons and gears, we're moving." Order Eld, before he interrupted himself "On second thought ,let's just wait for the captain first,shall we ?" Which was surprisingly approved by the squad.

"Good idea."  
"Yeah,yeah."  
"Save our gas."

So said the squad sat on the treehouse one more time, reviewing the 3DM Gears they prossesed . It was conveniently when they know that their Gears had no malfunction it was when they heard another gunshot.

It was a purple flare , the squad knew it was a signal for an emergency.

"It's definitely Levi, Gunther, fire a flare!"Ordered Eld as he saw the signal.

"Roger that." Gunther unhostered his flare gun.

It was until Gunther loaded his flare and about to fire that Gohan sensed something was wrong, he intended to intervene but Eld did it before him.

"Disregard,Gunther!" Order Eld,stopping Gunther just before he fire.

"What?!" Confused Gunther.

"Okay, we knew that Levi can sense our energy right?" Asked Eld,followed by a nod from the squad "Why would he bother fire a flare if he knows where we are?"

"You mean?" asked Petra

"Gohan, you can also sense energy. Is it him?" Ordered Eld.

Gohan reached out his ki sensing ability to the flare position. He felt that energy was not Levi, but it was awfully familiar, but he could not recognise it .

"It's certainly not Levi." Answered Gohan, the squad became more confused "But, it is oddly familiar. But I can remember whose it is."

"Maybe it's Reiner,Jean or Armin" Said Eren "or any one that is our friend"

"Maybe." Gohan simply replied.

"You mean that some recruits got lost in the forrest fired that distress signal?" Asked Gunther, then he raised his gun again "That happens a lot, can't let new recruit get killed alone in these woods."

"Wait!" Gunther was annoyed by Gohan's interruption

"What?!" spat Gunther.

"Mikasa,Armin, ,Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Mylius, Nac, Mina and Jean. All of our comrades in the Trainee Corps that had joined our Survey Corps." Eren deadpanned when he heard Gohan listed his friend names. "I recognise all of their energy. But not this one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Eren.

"I get it now." Said Eld "It must be the Female Titan. Whoever it is must be in the 104th Trainee Corps, and that person must be close to you two, we'll report this back to the Commander when we get back."

Giggles could be heard inside the treehouse, they have discovered the crucial information of the Female Titan, what the rest of the Regiment could not do. Eren , however , was sad that he found out one of his friend who trained with him could be a Titan spy. Gohan thought the same, but he was angry that one of the people he trusted could be a monster that responsible for the death of million innocent people. He did not know what he would do to those people if he knew who they were. The Colossal Titan, The Armored Titan and the Female Titan had already caused enough suffering, they must be stopped, whoever they were.

Then, he felt it ,that energy of that unknown person who fire the flare appeared right behind the treehouse. The squad was statled when Gohan stood up and unsheathed his swords. Then they were startled again when they heard something like a lightning strike behind the tree.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" He shouted.

The squad rushed outside of the treehouse only half second before a giant fist shattered it in pieces. The construction that took Gohan 6 weeks to build had been destroyed by the Female Titan.

* * *

The skinless Titan landed on its left hand and feet and slided across the ground. Using their ODM Gears, the Special Operation Squad tried their best to gain distance from the creature.

"How? I didn't shoot the smoke." Confused Gunther as he glided away from the Titan with the squad.

Everyone in the squad was as confused as Gunther,their only reply was to looked back at the Titan who was chasing them. It was until Oulo glanced down to the ground that they had they answer .

"Horse track. Fucking horse track." Said Oulo, the squad look down and saw the horse's footprints leading to the tree house . "Your fucking horse,Gohan. I thought you surposed to be the smart one, you tailed freak."

Gohan just felt like Mr Piccolo beated him again during his training once again. He had doomed his comrade by necklecting tiring Nimbus in place and continue to the squad by his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Seriously?"Said Eren .

"Unbelievable!" Scolded Petra.

"Alright ,alright ,alright! I'll fix this." Gohan pivoted in midair ,facing the Titan. He put his hand on his head,spreaded out his fingers "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light flashed across the forrest, illuminate the entire area. Gohan chuckled when the light appeared but then was shut down when he saw that the Female Titan had covered its eyes.

"Did it work?" Eld asked as the squad turned their heads to find out that it didn't

"You guys keep Eren safe. Levi's that way." Gohan pointed to a direction "I'll cover your retreat!"

"But.."Said Oulo.

"No buts!" He shot a cable into a tree "Just go!"

He glided to the tree, making himself behind the Titan. In the moment he came to the tree, he used his feet to pushed himself toward the Female Titan, then use the gas to accelerate to the Titan's nape. He about to swing his blades ,the titan covered its weakpoint by its left hand ,no matter, he could cut through it. Yet , when he swung his swords, his face puzzled when he saw his blades shattered like his treehouse. He looked upon his target and saw a crystalised hand covering the Titan' nape.

'Armor? Well,you learn new things everyday. I might have underestimated you.'

The Female Titan swiped it right hand as it turned around in order to counterattack ,but when it turned around, Gohan already disappeared. Then it heard something like a hatchet chopped down a tree, it looked around to see no tree being fell.

"TIMBER!" The Female Titan heard Gohan yell before a tree on the left about to fall on it. It instantly and instinctively used it left hand to block it.

With the enemy being distracted, it would be a fool of Gohan not to take this into his advantage. He leaped from the fallen tree and set himself above the Titan, blades ready.

"Do you know how long did it take for me to build that treehouse?" He angrily yelled as he swung the blades at the Female Titan.

The Female Titan startled when it heard Gohan, it throw it right hand to punch him. Also startled, Gohan nimbly dodged the fist and landed on the ground.

"Why do I say things?"

He then shot up another wire and glided toward the Titan, who responed by slamming both its arms to him. He evaded the attack then swung his blades to it throats in an attempt to carve into the weak point. The Titan twisted it head, forced Gohan to retreat to a tree branch.

"I can do this all day!" Gohan challenged the Titan "COME AT ME!"

The Titan walk backward three step, it glared at Gohan ,who readied his blades, then it charged at him.

"Here we go!" He initiated a counter-charge, gas busted as he soared toward the Titan "Geronimo!"

Before the two belligerents collided, two green cloaked figures emerged from behind the Female Titan. With the element of surprise on their hands, Petra Ral and Oulo Bozado dismembered the Titan's ears when they soared pass it. The Titan became so distracted that it forgot about Gohan who attacked it by stabbing the two swords into it eyes. Two other green figures just after Gohan heard their gas busting, they attempted to strike the Female Titan's weak point but the creature threw both its elbows at them. Eld quickly evaded the attack, but Gunther barely prevented the attack to damage any of his vitals and got hit in the legs ,sending him away.

"GUNTHER!" Yelled Eld.

"I got him!" Eren quickly soared toward Gunther and caught him in midair just before he would smashed into the ground,which would certainly kill him.

"Eren, what the heck are you doing here?" Scolded Eld, just before he shrugged it off. "Never mind,just take Gunther to safety."

"Needn't, only one of my legs hurts. I can go on my own." Pled Gunther "Let's go ,Eren."

"Okay, I have a question." Gohan twisted his blades and pulled them out with The Titan's eyeballs stuck on them "Why the HFIL are you here?" And withdrawn to another branch.

"We're a team you know?!" Said Petra while she made a clean cut in the Titan's waist.

"We can't let you take on this bitch on your own ,kid!" Oulo made a spin around the Titan's legs before successfully sliced its left heel cord. "Don't think you can have all the fun, tailed freak!"

"You guys just don't understand," Said Gohan , soaring across the trees to find the best angle. "I cannot kill that thing and protect you all at the same time."

This time the one who went for an attack was Eld, to which the skinless giant covered its nape with one of its hand. However, the neck was not what the lieutenant aimed for. The Feminine Titan roared in paint and anger after its remaining calcaneal tendon was slashed, it retaliated by throwing a backhand at Eld but failed, due to its blindness.

"What makes you think we need your protection?" Asked sarcastically Eld.

"Yeah ,why don't you put a little faith in us?" Asked Petra as she skirmished the Titan with the rest of the squad.

"Why don't I put a little faith in yu…" Gohan was stunned by Petra's question "Why don't you guys put a little faith in me?" He removed the eyes off his swords .

Gohan shot two lines of hook directly at the creature's back ,afterward, he retracted it and ejected to the creature nape, he sheathed one of his blades and grabbed the other by blade with his offhand .

"Half-swording!"He use his offhand to guide the blade through the gap between the Titan's index and middle finger that blocking the nape, he further guide the blade in order to finish off the Titan. Suddenly,the blade stuck ,it couldn't go further. Before Gohan could realise what happened ,the Titan jumped backward. "Oh,snaaaap!"

Should Gohan didn't leap off the Female Giant in time,he would have been crushed into the tree where the creature cover it weak point with its hand and the said tree. He decided to gain some distance from the monster so he could rethink his tactics.

No matter how in sync with eachother the squad were, their power levers were still to low to the Female Titan. He waited and watched Eld,Oulo and Petra repeatedly hacking the joints of its arms, that the good news. The bad news was when the arms were disabled, Gohan would be the one who goes for the kill.

Just the exact second when the arms of the Female Titan dropped motionlessly, Gohan lunged forward and pressed the button to release the gas and fire a cable at the same time, but the turbines gave no response, he had out of gas.

"Oh, Crap Baskeeet!" Swore Gohan as he fell down to the dirt.

"GOHAN!" Screamed Eren when he saw Gohan fell from afar ,the boy quickly pivoted and soared to him.

"Eren!" Said Gunther as he followed the rookie .

"Petra ,you get to Gohan." Ordered Eld "We got this."

"Roger!" Said Petra while she went to Gohan "Ima coming!"

The only female member of S .O. S glided her to the Monkey Boy,it was only until she was half way to him that she decided to look back. Eld, the man who was taking charge of the squad in the absent of Levi, charged into the Female Titan neck to swing the finishing blow.

'Don't do it!' Gohan struggled to get on his feet,then he ran to the squad.

The squad were shocked when not only Eld had no chance to eliminate the Female Titan, but he also got himself caught in the Titan's mouth before it bit him in half.

"ELLLLLLDDDDDD!" Screamed a terrified Petra.

The Female Titan spat Eld's other half out of it mouth before it stood up and chased after Petra.

"How? How could it regen its eyes so fast?" Petra couldn't keep her eyes out of her pursuer as she tried to gain more distance . Then from the flock of golden hair of the creature, revealed a healed eye and an empty socket "Just one eye? It can focus it regeneration on one eye to save time? How could that possible?" The realization did not let Petra calm down,but more panics.

"DAMN YOU PAVLOV!" Gohan fastened his paces.

"Petra,we have to regroup ,now!" Pled Oulo to his scared comrade "PETRA!"

Now, Petra was cornered to a tree ,where the Female Titan simply stomped on where she was.

Petra Ral laid motionless on the ground, her eyes wide opened as she witness her savior's body being nailed to the tree. His entire right side was pinned in to the tree from head to toes.

"Mr . … Piccolo ." Those were the only words Petra could hear before Gohan's lifeless body slowly slided down.

Being numb by the death of the Angel of Trost, she did not notice that the giant's hand was slowly reaching to his body until it finally touched him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HAND OUT OF HIM!" Petra snapped out of it when she heard Eren rage. Then she saw and heard a lightning bolt busted out of Eren and a Titan,the Titan the Corps had been talking about, ermeged.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: The Fallen Angel's Disciples**_


End file.
